Fairy Tail: Fubuki
by Wind'story
Summary: It was just a ordinary story where the main character, Zane Jullian finds back his childhood friend, Tatenashi Sarashiki. But, one day, their dark past is back to haunt them! Then later on, they slowly find back more of their family members and also new friends in the world of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: We Finally Meet Again

The main character for our story is a young man with a slightly above average man's height, a sleek yet sturdy body without any appealing muscles. He has long, well-kept black hair, and it's especially long on the right side, covering his right eye most of the time. Don't worry, he can still see even with his hair blocking his line of vision. Below his hair are his pair of jet black eyes and accompanied by his lips that rarely smile, giving off a very serious aura around him. He's seen usually wearing a long blue coat that stretches until his knees, a white shirt inside the coat and long, baggy dark blue jeans.

Now let him introduce himself and read his stories!

I'm Zane Jullian, 19 years old. I'm a mage or what most people call a wizard, a human that can use magic powers. I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, as I wield one of the rarest magic in this world, Dragon Slayer Magic.

I joined a guild one year ago. It's called Fairy Tail. It used to be Magnolia Town's strongest guild, but about seven years ago, it lost its reputation after several of its members went missing. Here's where I find my jobs. Even though it's a little run down and the guild seldom receives any big request, it's still enough to make ends meet. Six months later after I joined the guild, I was suddenly promoted to be a S-rank Mage. Currently, the members who went missing six years ago came back, and they have been working together to reclaim the guild's previous fame.

After a week away from Magnolia for a S-rank quest, I sat down on a cafe drinking my favorite drink, iced lemon tea. Quests are jobs put up in guilds for wizards to do something and earn money. There's the normal Quests and S-rank quests. S-rank quests are harder to complete and these quest can only be done by S-rank wizards.

The quest I had recently was to slay a nest of killer wasps that had been terrorising the town nearby, making trading and selling hard for the citizens. It took me three days just to locate their nest. In order to eliminate these pests, it's better to just destroy the nest immediately and take down the queen herself. Luckily for me as I worked alone, it was easy to snuck into the nest and reach into the deepest parts to kill the queen instantly. But after killing the queen, i realised I was trapped inside the nest. The death of the queen had alarmed all the wasps to attack me, making my escape harder. In the end, I busted out from the nest and set the nest on fire, forcing all wasps to scatter and fled. With that, no more wasps approached the town anymore and I had done my job.

Back to the main story, I had lived a plain and slow-paced life after that incident happened. That incident, it was traumatising and catastrophic. I kept recalling that scene several times even though it happened five years ago. I regretted what I had done to them, a family who saved me and took care of me when I was young. and lost. Because of my stupid actions, I brought on the dreadful incident upon the family. And now, I can't even repent for my wrongdoings when all of them are gone now. I had committed to a great sin.

After sitting there for an hour, I decided to head back home. Suddenly, I heard a sound at the back of an alley. It was a girl's cry. It was soft but I was able to hear it. All Dragon Slayers have enhanced senses, and that includes good hearing. I went in there to have a look. What I found was a group of criminals tying up a girl about my age. She was unconscious, maybe the guys knocked her out. The rope they used had red lines spiralling around it, it was a MC rope(Magic-Cancellation). Probably the girl is a wizard too and they used it to prevent her from retaliating. How can these guys do such a bad thing? I went up and gave those guys a piece of my mind. They aren't even mages and I didn't draw my boomerang-like-blade out. I named the blade MetalEdge. It was given to me from my foster dragon, Hailberd, the Ice Dragon. It was him who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic.

A few minutes later, they were all hanged up with the rope. I checked to see whether the girl was ok. It seems like she is still unconscious. She has a short light blue hair, and a voluptuous figure. Her scent was very familiar. Had back had a few darts sticking out. I removed it carefully and examined it. The dart has some drug that makes people unconscious. No wonder she was out cold without even putting on a fight. At that spot, I can't think what to do with her. Isn't it a bit harsh to just leave her like that. She could get kidnapped again. Should I bring her to the hospital? She doesn't have injuries so there's no need to actually. Or should i get her a room so she could rest?

Wait wait wait... That's too suspicious of me carrying an unconscious girl into a room! I can't do that!

I decided to bring her back home. To let no one saw me carrying a girl around, I went back by climbing through roofs and trailing in the shadows. As soon as I brought her back, I lied her down on my bed. Man, it was really awkward to have a girl in my house. I live in an apartment now. The rent is pretty reasonable and it's a little too spacious for just one guy.

Later, she woke up. She was kinda calm and still have time to yawn. I thought if a girl was brought to an unknown place with an unknown man sitting right next to her, she will freaked out and scream. Following up, she looked around her surroundings to grasp the situation she was in.

"Oh, good afternoon. May I know why am I here?" She gave a kind smile and asked.

Wow, she looked better than I thought. She's...beautiful. I flustered for a while, and got back to my senses. I quickly explained what had happened. She felt relieved and thanked me as I hand over a glass of water to her. Then she introduced herself. Her name was Tatenashi Sarashiki.

I was shocked. I can't believe what I heard. I thought she died in the incident. Why is she here? And she's alive! I asked her did she knew me. She said that I looked familiar to someone she knew once.

"Does the name Zane rings a bell?"

"You knew him? "

"What if I said I'm Zane?"

"You must be kidding right? I never even heard news about him living here."

She was confused. Guess she couldn't know the truth without proof.

"So you are Tatenashi Sarashiki, a second generation Water Dragon Slayer, and the one who found me in the edge of the woods when I was lost and your family took me in, right?" I literally just helped her to introduce herself.

"Umm... I could say you are a stalker who kidnapped this onee-san."

She didn't believe it? Arggh, how about this? I reached my hand out, and revealed my blade-like boomerang to her. It's has a hilt and parallel to it is a long, curving sharp blade. Connecting the two pieces is another short blade, extending over the larger blade. This forms a weapon similar to a small axe without a handle. She's sure to recognize this. Unless she isn't Tatenashi.

"That blade..." She pointed at it while her other hand covered her mouth, gasping in shock.

"Yeah.." I stared at her, waiting anxiously for her response.

"So you are really Zane-kun..."

I nodded.

After hearing that, tears rolled up in her eyes and she hugged me suddenly. It's been a while since she did that. I'm really happy and glad that she was safe too. And damn, her body is really soft, and she smells nice.

"Calm down Tatenashi-san, I'm not going to leave you again." I pushed her away slowly, wanting her to stop hugging me.

"That is the worst joke you ever made!" She pouted.

"So you are really the Zane-kun I knew long time ago!"

"Took you long enough to realise that..haha" I chuckled in disbelief. One point being that she couldn't recognise me and the other being that she was still alive after that incident brought out my response.

Tatenashi-san told me what had happened to her after we were separated after that incident.

\- After you went ahead to distract the attackers, I wanted to help you in battle but Kanzashi-chan(Tatenashi's little sister) halted me and told me it will only add more pressure to you since you would worry about me and couldn't concentrate in the fight. We both ran towards into the blazing jungle. Using my water magic I was able to clear a path for us to get through the forest. It was all going well as we found a spot we could hide in. Suddenly, a big branch dropped down right in front of me, separating the two of us. Quickly I put out the fire and tried to bring Kanzashi-chan over to me, but several lackeys appeared out of nowhere and began attacking us. I told Kanzashi-chan to sprint to the spot earlier we found and I moved towards the opposite side of the spot while fending off the attackers, pulling away them from Kanzashi-chan. My stamina was already drained out when I defeated all the lackeys that were after us and with the heavy smoke constantly fogging over, my senses were dulled and I couldn't find Kanzashi-chan back. When all of this was over, I looked around the remains of the jungle, trying my best to search for her. It was useless. I moved into the deeper parts of the forest that weren't affected by the fire, hoping that she escaped into there. Still, it was no good and I was even lost in the jungle, until one day I was found by a lady who owns an orphanage. She took care of me since then. After a few years, I left the orphanage and became a freelance Mage and wandered around everywhere, in hopes to find you. And I did. I found you now.-

That was her story.

Are you kidding? After all these years I had kept a small ray of hope that I'll meet Tatenashi-san again, and she had the same goal too. We were definitely looking for each other in the right place, but how could we never heard news about each other? Did we just passed by each other? And now we meet again, in the back of an alley. Talk about anticlimactic...

"I'm sorry about what happened back then, if I was more careful back then, you won't lose your family... Maybe now that you're here, I must repay for what I did back then." I clenched my fist and looked away, with a sense of guilt rushing through my body.

Tatenashi-san is my childhood friend. She's the one who saved me and her family took me in. They are very kind and caring towards me. I always hated that I wasn't able to repay them. Whats worse that it was I who destroyed their family. My selfish decisions took everything away from her. Even now I don't have the courage to face her.

"It's not your fault for what happened back there, there is not need for you to repay for this onee-san." She said and pulled my face towards hers. I blushed a little when her face was so close to mine.

I gave a small smile.

"Okay, I got it. It's good to see you again, Tatenashi-san. Well, it's late now, do you have any place to stay?"

"No..." She replied.

I decided to let her stay in my house and she agreed.

"Really? Wah, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed happily.

Suddenly. Her expression changed.

"Wait, Zane-kun, you won't make me into your slave or anything, right?"

"Of course I won't!" I shuddered after hearing that. Looking at her now, she surely has changed a lot since the last time we met. She now gives off a very mature vibe and certain areas of her had change a lot too, especially her chest.

"Zane-kun, why are you staring at my body? Are you already planning all the pervert things you want me to do?" She started giving me a wary look while covering her body with her arms. I shook my head and decided to ignore her and moved along to prepare dinner.

"Why don't you take a shower first while I prepare dinner." I called out to her while I walked into the kitchen.

"What does this onee-san gonna wear after I showered? Do you expect this onee-san come out wearing nothing?" She ended her words with a seducing tone.

I quickly replied, feeling a bit scared "You can wear my clothes for a while then until wash your clothes later."

After hearing my answer she went in to the bathroom.

During that time, I prepared dinner. I may not look like it, but I have been cooking my own meals for quite some time already. For this time, I decided to go for a simpler dish, spaghetti. I was glad that I had enough ingredients to make enough food for the both of us. After I was done with the main dish, I whipped up a bowl of salad with some vegetables.

"Dinner is ready." I said, while walking out from the kitchen.

Tatenashi-san came out from the bathroom, only wearing one of my white shirt, and she's not wearing any pants at all. I backed up quickly with my eyes widen.

"Tatenashi-san, can you wear more clothes please!?"

I closed my eyes. Footsteps were approaching me. Tatenashi-san came near to me and cling herself onto me. With her that close to me, I could smell the shampoo she used, which is what I used everyday.

"Ara ara Zane-kun, this is the only suitable clothing I can find for myself. Plus, I'm not wearing any underwear..." she whispered right next to my ears.

I opened my eyes slightly, blushing at the same time. She was so close to me, smiling back at me, showing a large amount of her cleavage because she didn't button the upper part. I had to do something quick!

"Ok ok, I surrender, just don't get too close to me ok, Tatenashi-san?"

"Zane-kun, don't tell me you really trust what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Of course this onee-san is wearing her panties! Even though I know Zane-kun is a good guy, I still can't let my guard down."

"Say...what? You had it all along?"

"Hehehe, it's so fun teasing Zane-kun!"

"Help me..."

Tatenashi-san backed up and walked to her seat. We had our dinner.

"This spaghetti is delicious, guess this onee-san taught you well, Zane-kun." Tatenashi-san said while enjoying the dinner I made for her. Well, Tatenashi-san taught me how to cook spaghetti when we were small, so I thought why don't I cooked spaghetti for her and see how good my cooking skills were. Glad she acknowledged it.

"So what you do for a living now?" She started a conversation.

"Im a S-rank Mage at a guild."

"I see..As expected from the self-proclaimed butler in our house." She giggled at her joke.

"That's not funny."

"What guild did you joined?"

"Fairy Tail."

After pondering it for a while, I said:

"Maybe you should join my guild too, consider how well your combat and magic skills are... Then you can make a living and have fun. It is a good guild." I continued.

"So you want me to join the guild and earn some money so I can move out from your house right?" Tatenashi-san questioned.

"No no no. That's not what I meant, it's just that you can earn some money and you still can live in my house so I can take care of you... To repay for all the bad things I did..." I answered.

"Ara ara...don't tell you like this onee-san and want to do ecchi things to her..." Tatenashi-san said.

"I would never do such things to you." I replied quickly.

"Just messing around with you." Tatenashi-san said in a happy voice.

Tatenashi-san still has her old attitude, she likes to tease me when we are young. She is very smart and responsible but sometimes lazy and likes to play jokes on me. She cares very much for her little sister too.

At night, we had a big problem. There is only one bed. No way we are sleeping together so I decide to let Tatenashi-san sleep in my bed while I sleep on the sofa.

"You sure it's okay for me to take the bed?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Zane-kun, don't come back to the bed while this onee-san is sleeping. I know you want to do ecchi things to me..." Tatenashi-san joked.

"Ya Ya whatever, good night Tatenashi-san," I said

"Good night." Tatenashi-san replied.

To think that I can find Tatenashi-san again after so long, I was so happy and didn't feel so guilty about the incident. Tatenashi-san has grown into a fine, beautiful girl, and that makes me happy. I will protect her whatever the cost is, and find her little sister too. I want to let those siblings to reunite. At least I can do this much for her.

One thing I didn't knew was she woke up in the middle of the night. She walked to my side, lowered her head and kissed my forehead.

"Good to see you doing well, Zane-kun." she whispered.

After I woke up in the next morning, I went and see if Tatenashi-san woke up. She is still sleeping, guess I woke up a bit early. I cleaned myself and went in to the kitchen and make breakfast. When I'm done, Tatenashi-san haven't even move an inch from the bed. I shook her and wake her up. Her hair was even messier than usual and she was drooling a little.

"Zane-kun..." She muttered in an annoyed manner." It's still very early, let me continue sleeping." she went back to bed.

I pulled the curtains and the sunlight is shinning bright. She got up again and walked to the curtains. She was trying to close the curtains and I quickly stopped her. Her eyes were closed. I squeeze and poked her face until she woke up.

"Fine fine, I'm awake now! Stop it!" Tatenashi-san gave in.

Pheeeww, that was exhausting. I really need to do something about this.

After we ate breakfast, I brought Tatenashi-san to Fairy Tail.

"Huh, Zane-kun why are we here?" She asked.

"I want you to join Fairy Tail. Don't worry about the people there, they are all good guys. It's time you should have some fun." I answered her.

She smiled and nodded her head.

I open the door. Everyone greeted me and I greeted them back. After seeing Tatenashi-san behind me, everyone was in shocked. The other Ice Mage I the guild, Gray Fullbuster saw us and ask,

"Who that girl behind you, your girlfriend?"

"No, she is my friend, Sarashiki Tatenashi-san. A Water Dragon Slayer." I replied.

Everyone was shocked to see another Dragon Slayer. Currently, the guild has four Dragon Slayers including me and now there's another with me.

"Is Master here?" I ask Mirajane, one of the S-rank Mages in Fairy Tail. Usually, she looking after the bar in our guild.

She said yes and went to get Master. Soon, Mira came back with the guild's Master, Makarov Dreyar.

"Ah, it's Zane. What you want from me?" He asked.

"To let Tatenashi-san join Fairy Tail. Don't worry about her, she is as strong as me."

"Sure, we all welcome her. Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now let's make a welcome party for her!" He jumped and exclaimed happily. That geezer is as happy-go-lucky as always.

When she was getting her guild mark, she asked where's my guild mark.

"Oh, it's at my left hand."

I showed my marine blue guild mark to her.

"Then, I'll put mine there too!"

Seriously...

After Tatenashi-san got her guild mark and got to know everyone, she was having fun with everyone in a blink of an eye. I was glad that Tatenashi-san was enjoying herself now.

"Zane-kun, thank you for doing this for me. You are still as kind as ever." she said.

"No problem, I'm glad that I could help you, after being such a useless man." I replied.

She punched me and pouted, ' I hate you when you kept saying that you did something wrong while you didn't, I forbid you from doing that again. If you do, I will really hate you."

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again. Sorry for hurting you." I apologized and she smiled again.

"Then, Zane-kun, I hope we'll work together just fine!"

"Mm, you got it." I smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2: How My Life Changed

Continuing from the last chapter, our protagonist has found his long lost childhood friend that he thought was dead. After a series of talking, Tatenashi the childhood friend decided to stay at his apartment. She joined Fairy Tail afterwards. Now, how is the existence of his childhood friend going to change his daily lifestyle?

It's been a week since I met Tatenashi-san. We got some basic necessities for her like clothes, cosmetics and a new bed. She actually paid all the stuff she got by herself! Where did she even get that amount of money?

"I'm a freelance Mage who find jobs to earn money too! Of course i would get rich!" She puffed out her chest to show off.

"Are you sure to just use up your money like that?" I got a little worried that she was pushing it too far by paying everything herself because she didn't want to owe me anymore.

"I still have quite a sum from when I used to work part-time before I became a freelance Mage."

"What kind of job were you doing that earns that much?"

"Ooo, are you interested? I'm not going to tell you even you asked.." she smiled slyly.

"If that's so, I won't ask then. let's get going, shall we?"

"Ceh, you are no fun as usual..' She replied back in a monotone voice.

As expected from a girl, she has a gigantic wardrobe of attire. Usually she wears a blue blouse and a dark blue overcoat with black leggings but when we are at home she likes to wear light clothing like my white shirt with underwear underneath it or a naked apron, although she did wear a swimsuit underneath it. That made me very nervous when she near me. How could she be so bold? I never asked her that.

After multiple times seeing her in this getup, I soon got used to it.

Before this, l always go solo on jobs and never teamed up with anyone before. Now I have a team in Fairy Tail. It's a two person team, consisting only me and Tatenashi-san. We decided to name our team 'Team Fubuki'( Fubuki means blizzard in Japanese, 吹雪).

I got curious of how strong did she become after all those years, and requested her to spar with me using only our weapons without magic. Tatenashi-san uses a spear that her father gave her, called Mysteltainn. It's a spear that could be summoned casually like my MetalEdge (a blade-like boomerang I used, given by the foster dragon). It's has four gatling gun barrels that can shoot water bullets or missiles when charged with magic. We don't need to carry our weapons since we can make the weapons disappear and reappear on our command.

We restricted the stage of magic when we spar to prevent the whole apartment from getting destroyed by the two of us. The spar was on afield behind the apartment. After the moment we drew out our weapons, without saying a word, our weapons clashed. It was a heated battle as none of us was giving an opening to the other. She improved a lot since we last fought. I had a big disadvantage in our match. My weapon is mostly used in long or middle range battles while Tatenashi-san is able to strike in zero-point range while having a distance. The fight started off with my usual tactic, by throwing my blade towards my opponent while taking them head on. Tatenashi-san blocked my frontal attacks and she deflected my blade. My blade acts like a boomerang so it will return back to its previous position and attack her again. Until the last second when the blade was about to hit her, she tapped it away...with the end of her lance?

"You're not the only one who's improved..." She smirked.

"Well said."

I grabbed back my blade and furiously attacked without backing down. Maybe I could find a way to break through her ironclad defence.

"Then let's try this. Seiun Sword Style: Meteor Shower!" I ducked down and avoided her spear thrust and closed in, unleashing multiple stabs like how a rapier is used using the extended part of my MetalEdge. By the way, Seiun Sword Style(星雲剣術) is a series of sword techniques that I devised on my own which are suitable for my MetalEdge since is such an uniques weapon and its very hard to fully utilise its capabilities.

Tatenashi-san spinned her lance around, creating a shield that blocked all my attacks.

The fight went on about five minutes. In the end, I lost... She is really undefeatable with her lance.

It seem like we synchronize well together. We did a Unision Raid in our last quest. Unison Raid is a type of magic where two people combined thier magic together to create powerful magic. It is impossible to create this kind of power alone. But with two people that has a good synergy between their magic, a tremendous effect can be achieved and knocking out almost any opponent.

The quest was a treasure-hunting quest and we didn't need to use our magic at all. We need to find a lightning lacrima for a cilent. Tatenashi-san is clueless in this kind of quests so all she can do was gathering information. On our way back after finding the item, a treasure hunting guild appeared. Treasure hunting guilds can be consist of Magic users or non-Magic users. They find rare items to sell it and make a living out of it. Sometimes, they will attempt to steal. Seems like they were interested in the lacrima we had.

"Hand us over the lacrima and no violence will be used." commanded the leader.

"Violence? More like an one sided fight right, Zane-kun?" she smiled at me.

"If you say so..." The leader got ticked and gave a hand signal, signalling all his comrades to attack us in one go.

Both of us revealed our weapons and started the fight. We were forced to use our magic to take them out as they outnumbered us.

"Hey Zane-kun, at this rate we will waste too much time! We have to catch our ship!" She reminded me and she kicked away one of the guys.

"Then let's try this... Create a water barrier around us. Make sure the water is always flowing in a spiral way."

She did as I said. Then, I froze certain parts of the barrier and shot out ice spikes. The ice spikes were able to hit 360 degrees due to the flowing water carrying them. After seeing the first few spikes launching out, she grasped the situation and even accelerated the speed of the spikes shooting out. Within seconds, everyone was shot down.

That's where we used Unison Raid and blew everyone away. It is rare to see two people did a Unision Raid just after completing 3 quests. We left the place with full of ice spikes and frozen statues. That's where I believed that we have a special connection. And I'm happy about it.

"Ara, Zane-kun, it is okay to be happy that you could be a help to your princess! Or do you have hidden intentions about this onee-san?" She commented.

Although we work together very well, she still likes to tease me. In fact, she is the first woman who made me nosebleed. It was after we completed our quest, we decided to stay at a hotel and head back home tomorrow. Yes, it was a guy and a girl staying in one hotel room. But, I ensured nothing bad happened.

When I was unpacking the food for dinner, someone hugged me from me back. Then I felt two soft, pillow-like things pressed against my back. It didn't even took me one second to figure out who is behind me and what is pressing against me.

"Zane-kun, did you see this onee-san's shirt? I can't find it anywhere."

"Seriously, can you take your clothes into the bathroom with you before you bathed? It's at the chair."

Then I thought, if Tatenashi-san wasn't wearing her shirt, what was she wearing? My curiosity made me turned around to see what she was wearing. Tatenashi-san was just covering her body with just a towel!? I backed up immediately. Now that I look at her, she really has a good body figure.

"What are you doing?!"

One thing I didn't realised was that blood was slowly dripping out of my nose.

"Finding my clothes, of course, and Zane-kun... Your nose is bleeding."

Tatenashi-san answered casually with a cute smile. I touched my face and saw blood on my fingers. I turned back to get a tissue.

"Arrgghh, quickly get it and put it on!" I exclaimed while covering my nose with my hand.

"I should do it here? So you can see this onee-san body? Zane-kun no ecchi."

"No no, use the toilet. Argghh, why can't you wear more clothing when you are living with a man?" I said.

"So you can see this onee-san body?"

"Seriously, the same thing again?" I gave up, ignoring her.

After dinner, Tatenashi-san lied on the bed saying something that I never expect to hear from a girl.

"Zane-kun, massage me.."

"What!?" I was confused. Why she wants me to massage her? Anyway, it's a bad idea to massage a girl with a beautiful body like her.

"Huh, but I heard someone said you have some good massaging skills."

Where did she get that? I tried to ignore her by making a cup of tea. Suddenly, a strong force pulled me away from my cup and pushed me on the floor.

"Just surrender now and give me the massage!' Tatenashi-san said with a grumpy look.

"Why should I do this? It's not like we are in a relationship."

"Is that so..."

Tatenashi-san jumped and landed on top of me. She is kinda light, so it's not that pain, but she is pinning my arm with a strong force, making me massage her.

"Massage, massage."

I had no choice but to accept my fate. Her body was so soft and tender, and I ended up enjoying it in the process.

"Zane-kun... You're good at this, please continue. Don't stop..." She moaned softly.

This is really bad. Those words sounded like I was doing another thing other than massaging. I quickly blurted out,

"I learned a bit about massaging when I was doing a quest. There, I'm done massaging."

She got out from bed and stretched.

"Wow, those muscle cramps from our battle were gone! Thank you Zane-kun!" she exclaimed. Glad that she was happy. Please don't make me do it again...

The next day, we left the town and came back to Magnolia at afternoon. Tatenashi-san said that she wanted to visit the shrine. Well, since I got nothing to do, why not visit the shrine? I rarely visit the shrine except New Years. We walked to the shrine together. We didn't speak to each other too much. Tatenashi-san just kept humming while I was just holding her bag for her as we walked.

Few minutes later, we reached the shrine. It was located on top of a hill, with forest covering around it. We had to climb up a very long staircase.

"Hey Zane-kun, let's race to the top of the shrine! Ready.. GO!" Tatenashi-san dashed up as she declared the race. Decided to went along, I blasted powerful flames on the ground that acts like a thrust and pushed me upwards. While I'm in the air, I propelled myself forward by directing the flames behind me. Within seconds, I reached the top and did a somersault as I landed.

"Hey! That's cheating! Look at the mess you made." she pouted and pointed at the floor below the stairs. It was caked with icicles due to my flames freezing the floor. I chuckled and snapped my fingers to crushed the ice into thin air.

The shrine was kinda old and worn out since it is the oldest building in the city and no one wanted to renovate it. When we reached the top, I saw some guys wearing the same uniform doing a bunch of stuff like making a rack, building paper lanterns, carrying boxes full of candles and more.

"Hey Tatenashi-san, is there a reason why you wanted to visit the shrine?"

"Actually, today is the Moon Shine Festival and Lucy told me that they are celebrating it here. So I decided to come here to enjoy the festival with you."

There's a festival like that? I never even heard of it until now..

So we ended up helping them since we arrived too early. It was a lot of work but Tatenashi-san seem to enjoy it. I really don't know what could satisfy a girl.

When Tatenashi-san was hammering a wooden plank, the pole attached to the plank started wobbling, then it fell. Tatenashi-san didn't realised it and I quickly dragged her out while creating an ice pole to stop the wooden pole from falling down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Th...ank...you... I'm fine..." Tatenashi-san was still shocked about what happened.

"It's better for you to help the others to prepare the food and drinks, I will handle this kind of work." I was worried about her and I don't want her to get hurt.

"Okay, sorry for making you worry... But I'm happy that you saved me." Tatenashi-san was kinda upset and walked away. I felt relieved and continue helping.

The sky turned darker and the moon started to show up. It was shining brightly in the sky around 8. Tatenashi-san called out to me.

"Good work Zane-kun! Here, have a drink and a towel." she handed me a bottle of tea and a towel.

"Where you get all this stuff?" I was curious how she got a towel out of nowhere.

"I brought it from the house, is there a problem?" She asked while tilting her head sideways.

"I see. Thank you." I wiped off my sweat. We had dinner with the workers. They prepared hotpot for everyone. It was delicious. Soon, the festival started. We walked around the streets, played some games, prayed to the God and we had a lot of fun in the shrine. Tatenashi-san brought me to a place where you can get an omikuji, a fortune-telling paper that you get by randomly picking one stick from a box, then find the paper that has the same number as the number on the stick. I got 'kichi'(lucky in Japanese) while Tatenashi-san got 'daikichi' (very lucky in Japanese). I was Tatenashi-san's laughing stock for the night. Still, this reminds me when Tatenashi-san first took me to a summer festival when we were kids. She was the one who introduced all kinds of things to me and opened my eyes to see this world as a peaceful and fun place.

We went to the well and wrote our wishes. Then, we fold the paper into a paper boat and place it into the well where moonlight shines directly on the water, our wishes will be granted. I still won't believe that will happen. Than again, what should I write?

I took a glance at what Tatenashi-san was writing but she spotted me peeking and hid the paper, while making a playful place.

The place grew more crowded. Tatenashi-san got pushed down suddenly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the crowd. She was standing right next to me. Our faces were really close together. I got so nervous and blushed. Tatenashi-san blushed too. She was so cute that I wanted this moment to last forever. She thanked me and backed up.

It was getting late so we decided to head back home. I forgot to write my wish on the paper..

Again, we didn't talk to each other during the walk back home. Tatenashi-san kept turning her head away, trying to hide her blushing face.

I couldn't sleep at night. I kept recalling about what happened today. Thinking that if Tatenashi-san was nervous when I was near to her. She blushes everytime I was close to her. This didn't happened when we were small... Sometimes I got nervous too... I can't understand this feeling...


	3. Chapter 3: A Date

Two months had passed since Tatenashi-san moved into my house. As members of the same team, we been taking a bunch of quests. We usually take about 3-4 quest per week unless the request is from a place quite far. I also got used to living with Tatenashi-san. This is probably thanks to her willing to talk to me, and it made me slowly open up to her as well. Although she is sometimes annoying, she is very helpful. Living with her under the same roof made me more cheerful or happy I guess, due to Tatenashi-san's jokes and maybe herself being with me makes me happy.

"Tatenashi-san, are you ready? The train is going to depart soon." I called Tatenashi-san as she was packing for our trip to a desert for a quest. What's taking her so long?

"This onee-san is almost done." Tatenashi-san replied.

Then, I remembered something. I forgot to take my book with me. I went back to the main room to grab it.

As soon as I opened the door and walked into the room...

I saw something I shouldn't have seen.

I should've have immediately went out instead of standing there like a fool.

Tatenashi-san was changing! ! She wore nothing and turned around only to find a man standing behind her looking at her body. Her body was nicely curved with a water snake-like waist. Overall, she's beautiful.

"AHHH! Zane-kun no ecchi!" she shouted while squatting down, covering her body. She was blushing red as she turned around and saw me. Within the embarrassed face was grumpy look. As I got back to my senses, I quickly ran out from the room, trying to calm myself down. I didn't expect Tatenashi-san was going to change in there. Can't she do it in the bathroom? Moments later, Tatenashi-san came out from the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I will do whatever to repay for my mistake!" I quickly apologized to Tatenashi-san, hoping that she will forgive me.

"Ara ara, Zane-kun, you will do anything for this onee-san? After seeing her naked?" Tatenashi-san asked in a seductive tone while leaning close to me, exposing a large amount of her cleavage. I nodded my head rapidly, hoping that she will forgive me. She blushed a little and smiled. After that, she walked away and I followed her...

Something bad is about to happened...

She never mentioned her request and walked away. I followed her as we walked together to the train station. Throughout the whole time, I didn't even dare to look at her as it will remind me of that earlier accident. I stayed silent while Tatenashi-san was just like usual with her smiling that maybe hiding absurd agendas.

By night we arrived at the desert, where we were requested to defeat a sandstorm that always mess up the nearby town. The town is located near an oasis, not very big in scale yet it's always full of visitors. This phenomena never occurred during the night until recently. This had brought losses to the people staying there as the town is famous for being a resting area for travellers and nomads.

As expected, the night in the desert is cold and dry. Yet, Tatenashi-san wore such light clothing!

"Ahh..choo! Oh man, I forgot it's chilly during the night in a desert." She laughed.

I sighed and took off my coat and gave it to her. She was shocked upon receiving it.

"I don't feel the cold so use this." I hesitated for a while before saying it. This is awkward.

"True, you're a Ice Dragon Slayer so it doesn't feel cold for you huh.. Then I'll take up your offer, thank you." She smiled.

My coat may be a little bigger for her it looked like she was wearing a robe instead of a coat. The hood of the coat is enough to cover her whole head in fact.

"Huhu, don't I look like some sort of shinigami now?" She joked.

"But still, isn't it a little cold than usual? I don't remember deserts being that cold." She questioned.

"Sorry, but I can'y feel any difference at all. I'm immune to the cold."

After that, we left the town and began searching for the sandstorm. The locals said it should appear around this time but it's nowhere to be seen. All I saw was just a limitless sea of sand and some cacti.

Slowly, the sand started blowing up. It spun in circles, forming a big hole in the centre. Then, a loud cry was heard. The sandstorm had appeared. As I thought, this was no ordinary sandstorm, it could be a monster or someone's doing.

A huge wave of sand brewed up and headed towards the town. Before it could reach the town, it was stopped by Tatenashi-san's water shield. She set it up around the perimeter of the town so protect it from the sandstorm. The shield pushed back the storm and with a wave of Tatenashi-san's lance, the water formed into spears and pierced through the sandstorm. But, it had no effect. the sandstorm regained its shape after a while.

"I think that sandstorm is a monster. Did you see those red glowing eyes?" I pointed at the middle of the sandstorm.

"You think you can get close to it?" Tatenashi-san asked. I nodded and she agreed to back me up.

"Then let's go! Wing Slash of Water Dragon!" Tatenashi-san finally began to use her Dragon Slayer Magic. Large water torrents swept the sand away and launched me towards the sandstorm. When I got closer, I used my flames to form a big claw and sliced the sandstorm in half. That's my Claw Strike of Ice Dragon. With my other hand, I drew out MetalEdge and cloaked it in flames, throwing it at the monster in the centre of the sandstorm. It landed a direct hit and the tiny monster collapsed. The sandstorm subsided.

"Is it over?" Taenashi-san asked. We went up towards the little monster that caused the sandstorm. According to the locals, it's called a Sand Buster and it creates sandstorm to sweep things up and eats them. It eats almost anything and has a big appetite despite it's small body. Usually, this monster is inactive at night because it's scared of the cold. Then why is it doing in the middle of the night?

Suddenly, more sandstorms emerged and they ere all caused by Sand Busters! What's going on?

"Taking them out one by one is a waste of time! Zane-kun, we are taking them out all in one go!" She told me.

"How are we going to do that?" I was in disbelief of her statement.

A large water cyclone appeared and pushed me upwards. I was trapped inside it.

"Shoot down any Sand Busters you see with you magic! My water can power up your magic!" She shouted.

With this water cyclone, I can get a bird-eye-view of where the Sand Busters are and the water is protecting me against the sandstorm. With this, I shot down every Sand Buster there is with an ice bow, launching powerful ice arrows covered in my flames. The water from Tatenashi-san formed a layer on my ice arrows to ensure it's travelling straight and unaffected by the sand. When all of them were defeated, the desert returned to its deserted and silent place below the clear starry sky. We looked around to find a cause that started all these sandstorms.

Tatenashi-san stumbled and fell into a pitfall. When she was at the bottom of the hole, she sneezed.

"Why is it cold down here? That's weird."She continued to sneeze.

"That's where the Sand Busters live. They dig burrows and sleep in the underground." The chief of the town told me.

I went down there too and started digging deeper. Moments later, I found a lacrima, an Ice Lacrima. That was the source of the cold underground that made the Sand Busters uncomfortable and went into a rampage. With a lacrima that big of a size, it could affect large areas and upset even more Sand Busters. I removed the lacrima and gave it to the chief. Then, I walked around, sensing if anything was still underground. I was rewarded with another Ice Lacrima burrowed deep underground. The next lacrima was northeast from the previous lacrima. Following this pattern, I found out another six lacrimas. All the eight lacrimas surrounded the town, so maybe someone planted all these to sabotage the town by upsetting the Sand Busters. Guess our job is over huh...

Haizz, today's the day. I'm sitting at the street bench, waiting for someone. Then, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who it is..." A sweet voice was heard from behind.

"Tatenashi-san, good morning.." I greeted her with a loomy voice.

"Huh, Zane-kun is not happy that this onee-san came. I thought you said you will do anything for wa-ta-shi?"

She greet me back with a sing-song voice and pouted cutely.

"I never knew that Tatenashi-san pouting is that cute."

My mind was thinking about that when I was checking out her attire. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves and a yellow overcoat with a short black skirt. With her attire, she look beautiful. Why am I doing this? This is the punishment from Tatenashi-san. She suggested it when we got back from the quest. Of all types of things, why does it have to be a DATE! She wants me to bring her to a DATE?

Tatenashi-san realized that I'm checking out her attire, she spin in a circle and asked:

"So how's this onee-san look?"

"It suits you well. You look beautiful in it." I replied quickly.

"I see..." Tatenashi-san blushed a little and covered her face with her fan.

Tatenashi-san blushed? Arrgghhh I'm getting even nervous and it's messing up my thoughts. And where did she get that fan?

"So what are we going to eat for lunch? Did you planed ahead for our DA...TE?"

She quickly changed the subject and asking for lunch.

"Sure, there is a famous restaurant that specializes in Italian food, it is your favorite cuisine, right?"

"Zane-kun as usual likes to plan ahead so he could be in control of everything. But still, this onee-san is impressed that Zane-kun still remember what she likes."

"I'll take that as a compliment and your my childhood friend. It will be rude to not understand you after hanging out for so long."

She just smiled and followed me.

We headed to that restaurant and had our lunch. Tatenashi-san ordered a bunch of food, but she ate a little bit only, leaving the rest for me... Is this also part of her punishment? However, the food there is good too. Actually this is my first time here. I just knew about it yesterday when I was looking around after researching from a magazine at my usual bookstore.

After having lunch, Tatenashi-san seemed a little down.

"I'm sorry. After ordering that much, I only ate some.. I felt guilty." She fidgeted.

"Ehh... It's fine, as long as you enjoyed it." I randomly replied her.

She stared and me and asked:

"Did you enjoy it too?"

"Of course."

"Don't you feel like this is a cliched scene from a romantic novel?" She giggled.

"W..whattt?!" I was dumbfounded.

Tatenashi-san asked what's next. I told her I bought movie tickets to the latest movie, but it will only start at another one and a half hour, giving her time to shop around the streets.

So this is where Tatenashi-san brought me. A swimwear shop. I quickly covered my nose, preventing nosebleeds when we enter. It was a nightmare. Remind me not to go into a swimwear shop with Tatenashi-san again. After wasting a packet of tissues wiping blood off from my nose, due to Tatenashi-san seducing while she was trying out new swimsuits, we head out of the store. She did picked up a new swimsuit too.

Then, we went to a shop selling accessories like hair pins, hair band, ear rings...

We stopped by this shop before when we bought some stuff for Tatenashi-san after she moved in.

"Why are we coming back to this shop?"

"Ara ara, this onee-san wants to know what does her boyfriend likes."

Tatenashi-san answered with happy tone, tilting her head and closing her eyes as she smiled.

"What!? Boyfriend?"

"Just kiding, gotcha! That's what I would like to say, but aren't we having a date now? So that makes me your girlfriend right?"

"Please don't fool me with your logic."

I closed my eyes and begged her. She finally gave it up and went into the shop.

"So how do I look?" Tatenashi-san asked while trying some accessories.

"Wow, Tatenashi-san, you look...cute, no joke." I answered softly.

Tatenashi-san blushed again, covering her face with her fan. I went up to her, pushing the fan away from her and said...

"Don't cover that beautiful face of yours with a fan, it makes me sad."

Tatenashi-san blushed, trying to think what just happened.

"Ara ara Zane-kun, you want to flirt with this oner-san?" Tatenashi-san asked in a seducive tone, trying to fight back.

"No... I meant it, seriously. I hope you can show me that beautiful smile everyday..just for me..." I replied back seriously, standing closer to her...

Why am I even doing this? Am I taking advantage of her? My heart started pounding faster. This is some real trouble.

"Ehhh the movie is going to start soon right." she asked quickly, backing up.

"Ya ya, let's go." I backed up.

I can't believe that I said such things to her... I feel so bad right now! My heart was still not slowing down, it's racing even faster!

As we walked to the cinema, she grabbed my hand, hugging it closely. Since when she turned so clingy? I was thinking. Although we were once childhood friends, but we should give ourselves some personal space too...

Even so, I wanted this day to last forever. I enjoyed the events that happened today. Even though it was Tatenashi-san who forced me into this... I still felt that way.

We saw Erza in the streets and she greeted us.

"What are you two doing, going on a date?"

She literally saw through us. As expected from her.

"Yup, you got a problem? Or maybe you're jealous?"

Tatenashi-san replied. I decided to keep quiet and see how things go.

"No, not a bit. Anyways I leaving, bye."

She just walked away... awkwardly with a big shock on her face.

I still can't figure out why Tatenashi-san wanted me to bring her to a date? What motives is she hiding? Maybe it's just for fun or am I overthinking.

Tatenashi-san poked my face.

"Zane-kun, what are you thinking? Don't tell me that you going to do ecchi things to this onee-san when we get back home..." Tatenashi-san stared at me and giggled.

'What... No no no way I'm doing that to you." I replied nervously.

After the movie ended, we went to a restaurant nearby and have our dinner. Tatenashi-san wanted to know what I usually go to if I don't cook at home. So I brought her to the ramen shop I also go. They serve good ramen there for a very reasonable price.

"Wah, Zane you brought a girl here! Remember to invite me to your wedding soon!" The oba-san in the shop exclaimed when I walked in.

"Ehh..." I turned speechless.

We kept talking about the movie. It was hilarious. Glad she enjoyed the movie. Usually in these kind of dates, people would pick some sort of romantic films to watch. But knowing Tatenashi-san, she wouldn't have any interest in those films so I went with a more comedy and action film. That way, I won't fall asleep in the cinema too. After that, the date ended and we decided to head back home.

Tatenashi-san looked kinda sad to me, and I decided to take action.

"Tatenashi-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Tatenashi-san replied, while smiling.

"Why did you want me to take you on a date?" I asked nervously..

"Because... I like you?"

"You're kidding right?"

I suddenly felt so happy but I don't know why I'm begging it to be fake. It sounds so impossible.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips pressing on my lips, finding out that my childhood friend, the girl I adore the most, care the most, was kissing me.

"I like you.. Since we were still young, it's just that I never had the chance to tell you about this..."

Tatenashi-san blushed and walked away...

I grabbed her arm, leap my arms around her, and pulled her close to me and return her kiss. Deciding to go along, she deepened it.

I broke our kiss and said to her...

"You beat me to it. Today, you made me realized my feelings for you."

"Hehe, remember to thank this oner-san."

"I will use my life to protect you... Because I love you, don't you dare to leave my side anymore. Seeing you was my happiest day of my life, so will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

She nodded her head and hugged me closely...

"Zane-kun, that's pretty lame for a confession, but I loved it."

At night, we went to our beds and sleep. When I was sleeping, I felt a kiss at my cheek...

I can't believe it...I'm Tatenashi-san's boyfriend, I confessed my feeling for her. I was so excited that I hope this is not a dream. Mr and Mrs Sarashiki, I swear that I will protect your daughter, and cherish her... I really hope this last forever...

Tatenashi-san's POV( Point Of View):

I can't believe it! Zane-kun confessed to me! I was scared that I will get rejected, but it happened! Zane-kun kissed me... He is a good man, he knows how to cook, and will protect me, cherish me, he still bears with me even when I'm teasing him. I can't another man like him... Mom... Dad... I found the best boyfriend I can ever get... I really hope this lasts forever...


	4. Chapter 4: The Vengeance from the Past

Tatenashi-san woke up with a whisper to her ear.

"Tatenashi-san, wake up, time to eat breakfast.."

I whispered softly near Tatenashi-san's ear. She is very sensitive when you whisper softly at her ears. After hearing, she woke up and saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Zane-kun, you are a meanie! How dare you tease this onee-san while she having her sleep!"

"I see... Tatenashi-san must be having a good time dreaming about her boyfriend..." I teased her. This is my first time teasing Tatenashi-san. Maybe I had the guts to tease her after being her boyfriend. Or I just want to show my affection towards her.

She sat up on the bed with a grumpy look, holding a fist and tried to punch me. I caught her hand and said

"Come on, you don't want to be angry now, the food is getting cold." She calmed down and blushed, never see me talking to her like this. Tatenashi-san quickly walked to the bathroom.

Today she wore a different clothing than her usual attire. She wore a light blue shirt that has long sleeves, a mini shorts with black leggings.

"How do I look, Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san asked as she smiled cutely.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful. You should wear this when we are home."

"Huh, but I thought Zane-kun like me wearing my naked apron." She gave a smile.

"Where did you hear that coming out from my mouth?" I defended myself.

"Ara ara Zane-kun, you can't lie to this onee-san, I can see through you..."

"Ok ok, I surrender." I decided to change our topic.

"Yup! I knew Zane-kun like this onee-san in a naked apron! Next time I'm wearing it without any swimsuit next time!'" Tatenashi-san exclaimed happily.

"I see..." I walked up to her, then whispered softly at her ears..

"Why don't you do it now? I'm looking forward to it. It will be so interesting to see your beautiful body..." I teased her.

"Zane-kun no ecchi!" She pouted angrily and kick me. Then she sat down and ate her breakfast.

What a rowdy morning.

After we had our breakfast, we went to the guild. We decided to do our first S-rank quest. I didn't bring Tatenashi-san to any S-rank quests before since it very dangerous and the monsters usually faced are super tough and powerful. Even so, Tatenashi-san insisted that she wanted to try doing one, so I went up to the S-rank questboard to find an easier quest for her. However, we found something very interesting. Looking at the quest sends chill down my spine. I wonder how chill is that consider my body can hold up well even below zero degrees. That S-rank quest posted is something not just me but Tatenashi-san always wanted to take revenge on... A quest to hunt down the Extort Organization. This group is the one who killed the Sarashiki family, bombed the Sarashiki house, and killed every Sarashiki except Tatenashi-san, probably... We still don't know if her sister, Sarashiki Kanzashi was still alive. I would never have thought this day would come where I have an opportunity to take down Extort. And it's here now, right in front of my eyes!

We decided to take this job. No matter what it is, it's not going to stop me from doing this.

"How long is this request been on the board?"' I asked Mirajane. She said it was put up recently, which was yesterday.

"Then, we'll take this quest. Tatenashi-san, we have to act quickly now." I turned towards her and she nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you two can't go on this quest alone." Master saw this and stopped us.

"I'm not alone, I have Tatenashi-san's back, and she has my back." I talked back to Master. That was my first time talking back to Master.

"This organization is bigger than you think, you will get yourself killed, I will not allow this thing to happen to my members." Master speak as a powerful rage was flowing out from Master.

"I already knew how strong this dumb organization is, they're the ones who killed Tatenashi-san's family. That's why I must go and destroy them, to TAKE MY REVENGE!"

I released a gust of chill, leaving small frozen bits to be found along the sides of the guild hall. Everyone jumped up after seeing my reaction. Tatenashi-san was pulling my sleeve, telling me to bring some of my friends with us on the quest. She was scared and didn't want to talk back because even her never saw me acting like this before. I know how dangerous this organization is, and I don't want any of my friends getting hurt, or even sacrificing themselves.

"BANG!"

Suddenly, the guild's front wall was tore down with a big explosion. Rubbles scattered throughout the whole guild and everyone was pushed back. That was one unexpected attack that caught everyone off guard. Some were injured due to being too close to the explosion and some were hit by the rubbles. My instincts gave in and it didn't even took me half a second to think who blew up the wall. This was the same way used when they attack the Sarashiki family. Which means, Extort was attacking our guild! I never knew Extort's informers could get a hold on locations that got this request to take down Extort this fast. I have fought these guys before. It wasn't one of the best experience in battle I had. They will ambush and attack whoever was requested to defeat them before they could do anything. They had executed this way many times, making them to be feared even among the dark guilds. I won't say this is a dark guild, it's more of an organisation. I should have been more prepared when I saw this quest up on the quest board. I must have oversee something. Arrgghh, this is not the time to be frustrated. I called out to Tatenashi-san. She understood the situation on hand and knew what I wanted to do. We both performed Unision Raid.

"Sheer cold ice who encases all my enemies in eternity reign! Take down my enemies!" I chanted.

"Powerful tidal and currents sweep all evil in dismay. Bring the rain of despair on them!" Tatensahi-san followed.

Large glacier spikes poured down while a giant whirlpool was holding them down, holding them immobile. When the ice touched the water, it froze the water and popped out more ice spikes. Another wave of water gushed down and the ice continued freezing them in place. The ice propagated rapidly and soon covered almost half of the guild. The machines and most of the Extort lackeys froze and got destroyed in pieces. Everyone silenced. Even Master did. A red chain was aiming at Tatenashi-san, charging forward at high speeds. Before it could reach her, I grabbed it and froze it.

"Oh is this that same magic? The same magic used to try and stop us five years ago?" A voice sounded.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's being used by the different person now." I replied.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, Zane-chan." The voice continued.

"Master, could you please get everyone to the basement? Tatenashi-san, you must head down too, I will be back in another few minutes, safe and sound." I turned my head, looking at Master. He nodded and order everyone to the basement hall. There aren't many members in the guild, so having an all-out war will be a disadvantage to us.

"Zane-kun, let me help you." Tatenashi-san pulled out Mysteltainn.

"No. You'll just get in my way. Plus, if they know you're alive, they maybe will kill you."

"Fine, but don't die, Zane-kun. Wish you luck." Tatenashi-san said while she head down to the basement.

"Got it." I said as I charged into the smoke.

Seconds later, another explosion was heard. Two people had begun clashing.

Just as I expected, one of the four Seasons. Seasons is one of the many independent groups in the Extort Organization. He is Summer. He is the one who tricked me last time, and led on the catastrophe that happened in the Sarashiki's mansion.

"What's your motive here?" I asked while attacking using MetalEdge. I was moving with a faster pace than usual.

"Now why should I tell you? You're the one who should know best the reason we're here." He chuckled as he dodged all my attacks. Then, he proceeded to shoot multiple lava balls towards me.

"It's as I thought. Still, how can you manage to find your way here that quick? We just received the quest a day ago." I deflected the balls and counterattacked with launching ice spears at him.

"About that, I can't tell you. You figure it out yourself." He laughed.

After exchanging a few blows, we both moved to melee attacks. I used MetalEdge while he was using his Hell Chain. We're fighthing ferociously. Explosions were created when our magic collided.

"Not bad Zane-chan, you improved a lot since the last time we met."

I got so mad and impatient that I decided those were his last words. With blue flames cloaking around my body, I raged into Dragon Force mode. This is actually my first time using Dragon Force. I knew how to pull it off after asking around the other Dragon Slayers in the guild and even battled against them, but I actually never used it because of my weak magic capacity. I might be not able to hold on in this form fro more than three minutes.

"Woah what the!"

Summer was shocked to see me pulling off Dragon Force. Dragon Force is the true potential of a Dragon Slayer, making the user to have the power and the body of a dragon. After seeing this, he backed down immediately.

"Curses! Who knew you could pull it off!"

"I'm not who am I five years ago. I've changed."

"Don't give me that crap! Fiery Vortex!"

Red chains surrounded me and burned ferociously. The chains are slowly closing in and tried burn me. I punched against the chains with my fist cloaked in flames. The blue flames spread and shattered the chains. Both blue and red flames danced then cancelled each other out. He continued by sending four chains to restrict my movements. The chains got to my legs and arms and burn my body. It slowly melted.

"That's my double. I'm here."

He turned around, realising that I'm right behind him.

I gathered a white aura on both of my hands and fuse them together. Following that, I set the concentrated aura ablaze with my flames, freezing it into a ball. I launched it at Summer and flames bursted out with amazing speed while the whole guild was coated with a thick layer of ice. Big spikes of ice propagated, dealing massive amount of damage to him. That was my Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Final Force.

"Arrrgghh!"

He lied on the floor, fainted. I think I accidentally blew a hole on the floor too. But, the battle was not over yet, I felt something on my chest, it was a Magic Circle, casted by Summer. It's Last Resort. He must have cast it before he fainted. It's a Magic that lets the opponent feel the same damage the caster did. I took the impact, and fainted. Before my eyes shut, I saw Team Natsu. They're back. Thank goodness... I collapsed on the floor, with the remains of the battle on the guild.

When I woke up, I saw Tatenashi-san. She look worried about me, constantly gripping my hand tightly. She helped me sit up on the bed. I felt sad to make Tatenashi-san worry about me... Master came. Tatenashi-san was silent for a while, looking at me with concern and sadness. Suddenly, Tatenashi-san burst into tears. That gave me a jump.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't join Fairy Tail, your guild won't be destroyed." she sobbed.

I hugged her.

"It's not your fault, they are not aiming for you. They still have other motives. Other guilds were attacked too,'

"But..."

From that tone of her voice, she still felt guilty about it.

"Don't cry now, and it's our guild, our home." I spoke up. I turned and speak to Master, telling him 'We're joining the quest,'

"Sure, Tatenashi can join, but you can't, Zane. Natsu's team had offered to join too. You will have to stay here and rest." Master ordered.

"But..." I have to go and hunt them down...

"This is an order!" Master raised his voice.

That leave me no choice but to let it go. I wanted to stop Tatenashi-san from going, but I realised that I can't be that selfish. Tatenashi-san should be able to find something at there too. As long as she wants to go, I won't stop her.

"Are you fine like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Be careful, Tatenashi-san." I turned to her and wiped her tears off her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, we will protect her." Natsu said.

"I understand, Thank you... What happened to Summer?" I asked.

"He was taken by the Council" Master answered.

"I see... This is the starting of their attack, the guild should be more cautious next time. Sorry for leaving the guild in a mess." I said to Master, hoping they won't attack the guild again.

"It's fine, a worse situation happened before. This is nothing." I felt relieved when Master said that. Still, I wanted to help them too. Then, I thought of a plan... Maybe with that, I can go and help Tatenashi-san.

At night, when Tatenashi-san was walking towards the guild, something unexpected happened. A few people lurked in the shadows ambushed Tatenashi-san. Luckily, Tatenashi-san was aware of them and created a water shield to stun them when they closed in to attack her. When she looked closely at their cloak, it has a Extort symbol. Tatenashi-san whipped up a whirlpool and pushed them back against the wall. Those assassins cast smoke bombs and left the area. After that ordeal, Tatenashi-san came to visit me.

"Huh? Tatenashi-san, aren't you supposed to be at home now? You need to rest for tomorrow." I noticed that she was shaking a bit.

"It's okay, I just want to see you're doing fine. Never mind about me." she replied.

"What happened? Something's wrong with you? Don't try to hide anything from me, I will get angry." I want her to tell me the truth.

"Eh? It's nothing, I'm totally fine you see. Here, have some fruits." She fed me a slice of an apple.

Munching the fruit, I asked why she was trembling a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. It must be you being tired." She laughed it off.

"One last chance..."

She finally gave up and told the truth. She was trembling, shaking in fear. I was so sad that it felt like something sliced through me heart. I hold her hand.

"Don't worry, I will get better and I will come and help you as soon as I can leave the bed." I tried to confront her.

"You can't do that, you have to rest properly."

"Mm, I got it."

"You know Zane-kun, I want to stay at here tonight, can I?" She asked.

"It's fine, I'm here with you.." I just decided to let her sleep in the next bed.

I can't stand seeing this anymore, Tatenashi-san's fear is coming back to haunt her. I must find a way to end this, once and for all. I don't like seeing Tatenashi-san not being herself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip to Extort

Everyone departed from Magnolia to Hibrava, a country up north. How did we know Extort's base? It was the time when they raided the guild. I froze several of their lackeys before taking down Summer. Most of them won't spill the details... until one of them gave up their location.

When they were loading up the carriage, Tatenashi-san was standing aside, still putting on a frowning face. She was still worried of me.

Soon after that, they departed. It was a long journey, taking about eight hours on carriage. Joining Tatenashi-san was Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lucy and Erza.

"Zane-san will be fine, don't worry." Lucy confronted Tatenashi-san.

"Uhhgg.. Don't. ... Worry..." Natsu was having motion sickness.

"Tatenashi-san, why you don't have motion sickness? Even Second Generation Dragon Slayers have motion sickness too." Wendy asked.

"Zane-kun and I were cured by an Mage." Tatenashi-san gave a short reply...

"Thump!"

A sound on the roof was heard. It was like a man's footsteps.

"It's alright, I'm here." I jumped down from the carriage's roof, and went in the carriage. Everyone was stunned, seeing me here.

"WHATT!? How did you get out?" Ezra shouted.

"Huh? Maybe you used it?" Tatenashi-san was guessing something. I nodded my head

Tatenashi-san hugged me happily.

"Use what? A spell?" Lucy got curious.

"Zane-kun can make a same exact copy of himself with his magic, it's hard to spot the difference."

I did use that magic. I call it Perfect Copy. I created a clone that looks exactly like me and moves like me yesterday and left the guild. The magic isn't just purely Ice Magic bacuase I implemented illusion to the dummy, causing it to have a presence of a man.

Trying to free myself from Tatenashi-san, I added:

"So far, Master is the only one can spot the difference in out guild."

Soon, they ere convinced and quiet down.

With that, I joined their trip to Extort's base. Time to strike back.

"Zane-kun, are you feeling well?"

"I'm good, don't worry."

"You're pushing yourself too far. This is my problem, I should solve it myself."

"I do whatever I want and I want to help you. It's my right."

"Thanks." she smiled again.

Suddenly, Lucy asked a question that made me and Tatenashi-san reveal our secret. She was curious why are we so close to each other.

"Errr...Maybe it's because we're childhood friends?" I gave a quick answer.

"You're planning to hide it?"

"Hide what...to be exact?"

"That we're dating, of course..."

Everyone's eyes were wide open and their jaws dropped, except for Natsu, who was barely conscious.

"You guys aren't joking about that date together?" Ezra asked nervously.

"Yup." Tatenashi-san replied in a happier mood.

"So, did you two did it?" Lucy asked in a curious tone with a giddy face, expecting for an interesting answer.

"Well, Zane-kun will never take action. He's too conservative."

"NO! Of course not!" My face reddened a little.

Finally Tatenashi-san was letting me go. She has been grabbing my arm for too long!

Back at the guild, Master spot my decoy. Already left the place for quite a while, he had no choice and decided to let me join the gang to fight Extort.

The trip was long. Everyone fell asleep. Tatenashi-san was lying on my shoulders, grabbing my arm. She is really worried about this. I look outside of the window, backtracking on how they found out Tatenashi-san was still alive and sent their assassins for her. Then again, why would they want to kill her? Their rivalry with the Sarashiki's ended five years ago.

Gray woke up. We chatted softly as we don't want everyone to wake up. After a few stops for lunch, we came to a icy mountain. We had to switch to another carrier who can pass through the mountain. It was cold. I covered Tatenashi-san with my coat. She was still sleeping soundly as usual huh..

At night, we finally reached our place to stay for the night. Gray and Natsu shared a room. Bet their room will be a disaster tomorrow. Whereas Ezra, Lucy and Wendy shared another room, while I share a room with Tatenashi-san. We decided to head to our rooms and hit the hay to recharge our energies, preparing for tomorrow's fight.

It was at night, I'm still suffering the aftermath of the Last Resort. The effects held up to 48 hours once casted. That is sure some nasty magic, leaving behind such a powerful side effect. Then, I heard a sound. It was from Tatenashi-san. I went to her bed. It looks like she is suffering from a bad dream. That a first for me seeing her like this. The Extort incident does really brings her nightmares. The fearless Tatenashi-san I know once is gone, she is traumatized by that incident. Deciding to calm her, I hold her hand. Well, it's a good and a bad idea. The good point is she calmed down once I hold her hand, the bad thing is she won't let go and held my hand with a tight grip. So for the night, I sat on the floor and slept beside her bed...

During the morning, Tatenashi-san woke up first. She screamed once she saw me sleeping right next her bed. I woke up immediately.

"What are you doing? Trying to do ecchi things to this onee-san? I never thought you would take such bold actions! Zane-kun no ecchi!" Tatenashi-san shouted. I'm still in a sleepy state, due to not enough sleep yesterday, wasn't aware of what she's going to do. She kicked me right in the stomach, hard. I flew back to the wall, groaning in pain.

"Seriously, I calmed you down and this is how you repay me?" I muttered while groaning in pain.

Tatenashi-san helped me got up, and I explained everything to her. She quickly apologized.

"Never mind.." I waved my hand and gave a small smile.

Suddenly, the shock from Last Resort kicked in and fainted me.

When I woke up, everyone gathered.

"This is what you get for messing around with girls." Gray joked.

"Unbelievable..." I spoke softly. I didn't even have enough energy to speak? How am I suppose to end my revenge? Wendy healed me. I own her one.

"I'm really sorry! I was shocked to see you there since you never did any of that before..."

She's self depressing now?

"It's okay..."

After I bathed, Tatenashi-san brought me some breakfast. She wants to feed me?

When I try to refused her, she said:

"I'm sorry Zane-kun, I have caused so much trouble to you. Since we are together, I didn't helped you at all, only making mischief. I'm such a bad girlfriend. Please let me repay for my mistakes, ok?" She walked closer to me, and hugged me.

"Whatever you said is wrong. You're not bad, you are the best girl I met in my life. That made me wanting to cherish you. I'm fine, I just want to see you be happy and safe, it's enough for me. If getting hurt is the price to protect you, then I'm willing to pay it."

I wiped her tears off, she smiled back to me.

"Guess this time you can feed me..." I gave a sigh.

"Ok! By the way, is me making you trouble the price you have to pay?" She pouted.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that... I'm saying that I'm going to defeat Extort to protect your smile."

"Yeah I know that, I'm just messing with you. Still, you can come up with some sentimental things sometimes huh.. You have been reading too much." she joked.

Glad that she is back to normal.

After she fed me for breakfast, we meet up with the others.

We took another carriage to the Extort's base. The scenery changed as we moved on. The trees beside us are on the edge of wilting, the sky turned darker and there's a heavy dark miasma in the air. The only creatures in this area were big black crows, giving off an ominous feeling. After a while, the carriage stopped and we had to get down. We had to advance on our own now. We followed down the track and it brought us to a hide building. It was a fortress. Surrounded by tall metal walls, equipped with the latest technology, and with this many guards surrounding the fortress, it will be hard to get the boss, Danjuro... We circled around the place looking for loopholes to enter the base. At the back of fortress, I saw an enclosed room that isn't well guarded by the people. I sneak into the room and saw a system box. Too bad it wasn't a surveillance system, it was a communications system. I sabotaged and messed up their set up settings and opened up one of the channels, allowing us to use it. I'm suprised by myself being able to work with technology. The system board seemed a little familiar, it's like I've seen it before.

So here's our plan, there are six entrances to the base. And there are seven of us. So I'm going to disarm the alarms and distract the guards to engage a battle with them. Then the others have to shoot down the cameras while entering from each entrance. If we found a communication speaker, we must switch it to channel 7, which is the channel I opened up earlier. It's an empty channel. With this, we can know each other's progress. In the end, we'll all meet up at Danjuro room, and destroy him and his base...

All of us spread out. I went to the nearest alarm and set it off. Then I send a beacon shot, making sure all of the guards have their eyes on me now, and the others moved into the entrance. Great, our plan was a success so far, but how am I suppose to fight against so many guards? It's more than I expected...

I have no choice, but to fight. I used just MetalEdge to fend off the guards while stalling some time, waiting for the big fish to join the fray. The fish swam in fast. Not for long, I sensed a strong magic. I quickly blend myself with the guards making a fake. A giant wave of plant roots emerged from the ground and swept everything away. Even some of the guards got caught up in it. It was the leader of Seasons, Spring. She utilizes Forest Magic, the ability to make powerful and poisonous plants to destroy her opponents.

She took a while to found out the decoy I made. I walked out from the bush. So did her team. Winter, an Ice Mage user and Autumn, an Earth Mage. They were first shocked when they saw me. They though I died after that incident. Without any greeting, I did a Iced Shell (a magic that sacrifices your body to seal a target in ice which never melts) stance. It must a coincidence because I find this stance is easier to gather up my magic to my hands quickly. As time passed, more and more ice powers gathered at my palms. Guess this should be enough.

"O ho, you really planning to seal us? Really think that kind of sacrifice can do anything for that Sarashiki girl?"

"Haha, guess he must have his brain frozen until it won't work anymore!" They joked around. Then, they ordered the lackeys to take me out.

A smile was seen at the edge of my lips. I hit the ground with both of my hands. They were astonished after seeing my actions.

"What is this? This isn't Iced Shell!"

Then, I used Ice Make: Mirror Puzzle, a big arena-like box that traps my opponents with a lot of ice mirrors. Everyone was trapped inside of it and they were all separated. The ice was unbreakable because I used a cursed paper called Body Seal, a magic written on the cursed paper that lets the objects with the paper unbreakable unless the caster is unable to fight or unconscious.

"Raging Earth Blast!"

"Crushing Blizzard!"

The Seasons members tried to break out of the box, but not even a scratch was made. After that, they realised it was futile.

With the ice reflection, they can't detect me easily. By just throwing MetalEdge against the ice mirrors, it bounced the blade around, knocking down every guard in there. Too bad the other Seasons members were alerted and blocked against the sudden attacks.

'Now here I come for each of you...'

As I moved around, multiple mirrors reflected my image, confusing them. They moved around constantly, trying to use the same technique to confuse me too. One big flaw of their action was that they can hide their location, not their presence. Under such cold circumstances, their senses should been dulled and they should felt like I was disappeared.

"Get us out if this game and fight us fair and squarely!" Autumn shouted.

"Like fighting against three people is fair. Seiun Sword Style: Meteor Jab!"

A stab from behind took him out. Following up was Winter, who noticed me and started shooting icicles. I dived backwards and disappeared.

"You're naive. On your left!"

A image of me appeared from the left and right of him.

"Hah! You're lying, it's just a reflection!"

With a few slashes with MetalEdge, I took him down from the left. It was just like I said...

At last, I surrounded Spring with multiple clones of me and cornered her. Finally, all the members of Seasons were defeated. The big ice maze faded away.

While I was taking a rest and preparing myself to give assistance, the others were heading into the base quietly... So far so good, until an explosion was heard not far away from the first entrance. It was Natsu. Looks like he's engaged in a battle. This could only means the others were in battle too. Well, time for me to make a move. I shot another beam into the sky, attracting the attention of the rest of the lackeys and went into the building through the windows.

The Extort Organisation was split into different elite squads. The main squad was lead by Danjuro himself with 6 generals in it. Each of the 6 generals have their own elite squad and lackeys. There are 2 external forces, Seasons and Mechas.

Speaking of the devil, clanking sounds were heard behind me. There were some machines that dropped from the sky, surrounding me.

Well the other team came. Mechas... They are a team of men piloting machines. The pilots are not Mages, but the mechines are equipped with Lacrimas. This will be a pain in the neck.

One of the machines attacked, swinging a large blade while firing homing missiles at me. With a swift movement, I jumped and dodged the blade and froze the missiles in the air. I landed on top of the blade and launched a beam of ice from my mouth split the machine in half. That's my Ice Dragon's Roar. After that, the other machines attacked simultaneously.

After a few minutes, an exhausted me was standing in the middle with a bunch of destroyed robots and lackeys. Ice pieces were found all around the ground too. It was a total disaster here.

Now I realised that I've exerted too much magic, don't know if this will last until it's over.

The others are in a tough situation as well. Each of them met a General of the Extort Organisation. In order to proceed, they have to defeat all of them first.


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Tail VS Generals

"Lightning within my body, release and mow down my opponent! Plasma Burst!"

Rays of lightning bolt shot down from multiple directions to Tatenashi-san. She blocked each of the bolts with Mysteltainn while dodging some of them. One of the bolts hit the ground and part of it sprung back up.

"Kyaa!"

It electrocuted her.

"The water board you're riding conducted my electricity. To believe that a Water Dragon Slayer can't create pure water, that's nonsense."

"It does really stings people huh, your electricity. My body feels numb already." Tatenashi-san struggled to get back up after she was hit by that attack.

The man who was fighting her commented. He's Ryota, the Lightning General who works under Danjuro. He's a middle aged man with messy hair and always wears a headphone on his head. He wears a long, thick furry coat with a silver chain hanging on his neck. He carries an expression of showing no interest in anything and just wants to get his job done as soon as possible.

After Tatenahi-san got back up, she closed in to him for a close range battle. Ryota just jumped back and maintained a distance to create a better advantage for himself. His magic lets him attack from a far distance after all. Seeing that, Tatenashi-san reacted by throwing her lance charged with water at him. He deflected it by blasting a powerful shot of electricity at the lance, halting the lance.

"Water Arrows!" She jumped up and shot heavy rounds of water arrows continuously towards him. He evaporated every single one of them by setting up a lightning barrier around himself.

Suddenly, huge explosions detonated around Ryota.

The smoke cleared and revealed an unconscious man.

"Thanks to you, I was able to create mist and used Clear Passion, a move that creates explosions when there's mist." She smiled and showed a peace sign.

Tatenashi-san left the scene, as several people tiptoe behind her...

Natsu was fighting the Rain General, Yashiro, a young swordsman who's very optimistic and laid-back, always has a smile on his face. I never know if that guy is serious or not for most of the time. Kinda resembles Tatenashi-san. Does all users of Water Magic users are like that? Actually, I paired up with this guy before in a job. We worked together to take down a band of tyrannical guys who been meeting around in a city. At that time, we never knew each other's identities yet. Anyway, these guys really know how to pick their opponents. They already set up who's facing who as soon as we entered the fort. The battlefield turned into a raining arena due to Yashiro's magic. Fire magic vs water magic, definitely a one-sided battle was conducted.

Yashiro moved swiftly, swinging his sword masterfully using his sword style passed down from his family. As soon as Natsu moved in with an attack, the water by Yashiro eliminated the water, and counterattacked using his sword.

"So what are you doing to do? Fire could never win against water." He grinned.

"This kind of puny water won't work on me! You're in the way!"

Natsu bursted into Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Next he scorched the field with fire and evaporated all the water. Yashiro created a water snake and it rushed for Natsu. With just one blow, he evaporated the whole snake.

"No way... That's too powerful!" He gasped in amazement.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's... ROAR!" Natsu raged and blasted a huge flamethrower with lighting at Yashiro. With a flame this size making it's way to him, he couldn't extinguish the fire quickly enough to stop the attack.

The impact blew a giant hole and left Yashiro burnt into crisp.

Nao challenged Gray in a battle. As a Storm General, he uses Disintegration Magic; a magic that burns off magic in a flame. Just with that magic doesn't make him that threatening since it's not an offensive magic but Nao uses Gun Magic too. He's able to used two different magic simultaneously and create different combos to take down his opponents. Gray's ice was getting burned away every time before it did any damage. Even when going barehanded, Gray couldn't even touch Nao. Nao was able to fire at Gray no matter what the situation was, even he was upside down blocking Gray's attack, he sneaked up his pistol with his right hand and fired at Gray's face directly.

"This is the last attack, you're not worthy of being my opponent. Vanishing Storm!" With his two pistols, Nao shot furiously at Gray at a wide scale. It's almost impossible to dodge the attacks. Gray charged at him with an ice shield. As soon as the ice shield wears off, he instantly built another one, repeating this process multiple times to avoid getting hit by Nao's attack.

"Huh, we'll see about that! It's my turn now! Ice Make: Cage!" After surviving from his attack, Gray jumped up and created a big ice cage that trapped Nao. He melted the ice with his flames. As the flames grow bigger to burn the ice, a fire wall trapped Nao. He lost sight of Gray.

"Ice Make: Seven Swords Dance!" Sneaking in from the right, Gray launched a powerful attack.

Seven slashes directly to Nao fainted him.

Wendy confronted Takao, Cloud General. He is really strong. He maximizes his magic abilities, making it almost impossible to defeat. He might be the strongest General out of the six Generals. Wendy can't even damage him when he's using his Propagation Magic. It allows a user to create multiple exact copies of an object. By making multiple clones of himself, he severely damaged Wendy.

"This is your limit. You shouldn't have joined your friends as you're just a nuisance, dragging and slowing everyone down. Why do I have to face such a weak foe?"

"No...I'm not..." She fought back with an shaky voice.

"Just look at yourself. A Dragon Slayer who heals other people, but you're not with the ones who needs your help now. Do you still have the pride to call yourself their friends, your companions?"

"I..I trusted my friends and they trusted me too! I will never let them down!"

At the brink of defeat, Wendy went into Dragon Force under the manipulation.

"I'm not who you think I am! I'll support my friends fight till the end. Your worlds won't work on me!"

A strong gust whipped up in the room. All the puppets Takao made vanished. This is Takao's weakness. The objects that he created were able to do physical damage, but it doesn't have a form just like a cloud. Strong wind can easily blow it away.

Even so, Takao didn't falter from such disadvantage. Wendy created a wind current that's constantly blowing so the clones won't be able to hit her, but Takao used those currents and created clones to ride along the currents, bringing the clones even closer to Wendy and attacked her. She immediately got back up and fought back, using her Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Shattering Light: Sky Drill.

With Dragon Force, Wendy's offensive magic grew stronger and that one attack defeated Takao.

Taiyou the Sun General fought Lucy. That guys magic is a pain in the ass. His magic allows his to set up light barriers and manipulate them. This magic very defensive but with his superior yet unique fighthing style, he uses the light barriers to blind his foe and the barriers later acts as a stepping plate so he could move around in air or ground swiftly. It's seems like nothing can't do anything to him. Lucy summoned Leo and Capricorn to finish things up quickly, but both of them were struggling against him. Their punches and kicks were blocked by the barrier. The barrier then formed a box and trapped the both of them. By quickly launching powerful punches, he sent both of them back to their world immediately.

"Impossible! Loke! Capricorn!"

"You talk too much! Stop whimpering and face me head on already!"

He's one hot headed fighter after all..

A jab to her stomach send her flying to the other side of the wall. She almost lost her consciousness.

"How did such a person entered our base? Weaklings..."

Just as he was about to finish her off, Lucy summoned Taurus in the eleventh hour to block his attacks. Taurus saw how damaged Lucy was and got angry. He caught Taiyou's hand before he could hit Lucy. Taiyou struggled to free himself but it was useless. He blinded Taurus and kicked him to free himself. But, Lucy hid behind Taurus's shadow and managed to tie Taiyou's legs with her whip. Following that, with a punch and a throw, Taurus knocked out him instantly..

Erza was fighthing against Kuroka, the Mist General. I didn't know there was a girl as one of the six generals. That girl is a good illusionist, her magic lets her create real illusions, an illusion that is not a mirage or a fake, it's the real deal. Alternating between the real illusions and the normal illusions, she was able to fool Erza around easily. Thinking the illusions she made was fake, Erza ended wounding herself by the real illusions. When Erza thought it's a real illusion, she sliced it in half, only to find out it's a fake. Those illusions were restricting her movements, not allowing her to get any closer to Kuroka while doing damage to Erza.

"Now, dance in despair more! Show me your weakness and fall!" Kuroka laughed hysterically.

"Well then, I just have to cut my way through anything to get to you!"

She equipped into one of her famous garment, Clear Heart Clothing. By wielding two of her strongest katanas, she sliced and slashed apart every illusion with brute force. That display of power jumped Kuroka and before she realised it, Erza was right in front of her. It was a quick finish.

With this, all the six Generals had been defeated. I had rested up plenty and was ready to go. I decided to meet up with Tatenashi-san first since she was the one I worried the most. During the search for Tatenashi-san, our communications has been cut off. Damn those Extort guys, they picked the right timing to shut off our communication to split us up. After getting beaten up by the generals, they send in more lackeys to hunt us down.

We were all split up...

We were all beaten up...

More lackeys swarmed around me.

I have to do this... No, I must do this! This is all for Tatenashi-san's sake, and for myself too. I want to clear up all the worries I had about the past. I want to resolve all the things that ruined Tatenashi-san's past!

In the end, we were all captured. Dang, I hate this. But we could at least regroup with their help. We were all sent to different prison cells each, except Tatenashi-san. She was brought to somewhere else.

I last saw her when she was immobilised by some shadowy characters and she was separated from the rest of us.

I was so angry and frustrated. I can't do anything at all. I don't even know why am I here for.

Now all I can do was try to break out from this prison. The prison walls were made from cement and the space is anti-magic. For some reason too, I can't summon MetalEdge. The prison bars were made from steel, charged with electricity. One touch and they zap you until you stay at least 1 meter away. The only way to unlock the cell is through the front with an identification card. I can't find the source of the electricity on the bars. This is bad, I can't even think up an idea.

A guy went in the prison. He was wearing a cap, white shirt, a dark blue jeans and a blue jacket tied around his waist. The jeans is full with working tools and his attire is kinda smudged with grease. He walked past Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy's cells but he stopped in front of my cell and took off his cap. Now that I take a closer look, he is a girl? She has blue hair with two pins attached on top of her head and wears a pair of glasses. She looked like someone I knew once in the past. She had a gloomy yet surprised look when she saw me.

Wait, it can't be true...! This must be a nightmare!

Of all people, why her! She... she... is Tatenashi-san's little sister, Sarashiki Kanzashi!

"Are... you ... Kanzashi-chan?" I asked, shaking and curious.

"Wait, Zane-san, you still remember me?" Her gloomy face lit up and she was happy. Yup it's her. There is no way I couldn't recognize that smile. After all, I'm the one who wanted her to smile like that all the times. The gang turned their attention towards us.

"Of course I do, I will never forget you. Why are you here, dressing like that?" I asked.

"After that fire, I got separated with Onee-chan. Extort found me. They decide not to kill me but forced me to work for them. Most of the facilities here were designed by me." she explained. After that, I felt even depressed. Just how many people were in despair because of me? Why they have to suffer from the effects of my wrongdoings?

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I let you suffer from all this... I really don't know what can I do..." I cried. I stepped behind and lied against the wall.

"Zane-san, it's not your fault. Keep quiet, I'm breaking you and your friends out from here." she pressed a button from a remote and all the cameras were shut down. She unlocked the door and I went out. As soon as I stepped out from the door, a bunch of men showed up.

"Don't move! You can't use magic in here unless you got a special band." one of them shouted.

"Who says I need magic to defeat you all? All I need is this!" I drew out MetalEdge and pushed Kanzashi-chan in the cell to avoid her for getting hurt.

After a few minutes, everyone was defeated. I took one of the bands and wore it to make a shield to cover Kanzashi-chan while she unlock everyone's cell. We all got out from there.

"Where is Tatenashi-san?" I asked while we ran.

"Onee-chan is locked up on another room. Danjuro wants to create a ultimate Dragon Slayer Armour by combining as many Dragon Slayer's power together. He wanted to start with Onee-chan first. Then soon he will come to you guys too!" Kanzashi-chan explained.

On the way to meeting with Tatenashi-san, I saw a blue crystal sitting on the floor. It was a gift from Tatenashi-san's mother, an Aqua Crystal. I quickly picked it up as we go. Thank god I found it. If not, Tatenashi-san will be very sad.

In the end, we reached a room. A very strong magic is present behind this wall. Kanzashi-chan opened the door and we went in. Inside the room, there is a giant robotic armour sitting in the middle and was plugged with a bunch of cables. There were a lot of workers in there monitoring the machine. Then I saw Tatenashi-san. She was tied up on a metal board, and a cable is connected to her. I was so angry that I wanted to blow this whole place up but I can't take action now. It will blow our cover.

That being said...

It's useless. We were detected by those workers and they sounded the alarm. Without a doubt, Danjuro came. He had a scary look with a scar across his face, a very muscular body and he gives off a very dark vibe. He was wearing a black coat with a few armour pieces attached to it. We're in danger. There are 3 Dragon Slayers here... Who knows what he'll do to us.


	7. Chapter 7: It's All Over

Danjuro jumped down from the second floor. The ground cracked as he landed.

"You swore to me that you will never betray me, you piece of junk." He scoffed. Kanzashi-chan was scared, she lowered down her head and was trembling in fear.

"What did you say, you jerk!" I shouted back. After all of this suffering, I must do something for both of them. And the time to do that is now!

He looked at me with a deathly glare.

"I see, you're these girl's guardian. It's the first time I see you in person. I will render you until you're powerless, and devour all four of your Dragon Slayer powers in front of your eyes.." He smiled sinisterly. That jerk!

"Set up the Ulti Slayer, they will be my guinea pigs!" He turned around as he ordered his workers. To prevent him from getting on his machine, I charged forward trying to halt him, but the workers stepped in front to stop my tracks. The workers attacked us to buy time.

The armour was yellow in colour, about the size of two adult man tall, has an Extort logo in the middle of the torso armour, dragon cannons on its shoulders and big finger claws. It's a giant exosuit created by Extort. Kanzashi-chan must be involved in the making of this too, I just got the vibe of it.

The armour was charging up through the multiple thick, black cables connected to it. Soon, it was fully powered. The machine let out a loud roaring engine sound, signifying it's activation. When it was done setting up, one of the five orbs on its back lit up. Kanzashi-chan told us that was the capacity of the armour. It could take on five Dragon Slayers's power at once. The lighted orb's colour is blue, showing that it was charged up with magic. Based on that colour, it's obviously Tatenashi-san's magic. Just how much power did they drained from her?

"Go after Danjuro! Take Kanzashi-chan with you! I will deal with these guys!" I told the others to advance and defeat the armour.

"There is just too many of them, and you're injured..Are you okay?" Wendy tried to heal me again, I grabbed her arm, and said:

"Don't give me this crap! I will show him, what true terror is!" Wendy jumped a little in fear from my response. I created a protective shield in a ball shape and trapped everyone. With this, they won't get hurt. I sent them away and started taking on those bastards as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Danjuro already suited up in his armour.

Kanzashi-chan assisted everyone to fight the armour. The armour was detached from all the wires binding it and moved. Natsu and Gray reacted by jumping towards it and launched attacks. It didn't even had a scratch. It was so tough that Natsu's flames can't even burn it and Erza's sword snapped in half. After that, the machine return fire. The cannons blasted two powerful shots of water at the people who's at the rear, which was Lucy, Wendy and Kanzashi-chan. Luckily, Lucy's quick thinking summoned Aquarius to absorb the attack, saving them from any damage. Wendy then proceeded to use her enchanting skills to power up everyone. The power up had no effect too as their attacks were useless against the armour. Just what is the armour made of?

I was in a bad situation too. Theses guys aren't like those lackeys before. They have strong magic weapons and good fighthing abilities despite they're just workers. Extort does really care about the strength of each individual, making sure the whole organisation doesn't have any weak spots. But their own magic is weak and they relied on the magic weapons to power up. To end things quicker, I used an all-out offensive move that slashes all surrounding opponents in a circle which is my Seiun Sword Style: Full Moon Strike! With my blade extended using my own flames, the range of the attack increased, knocking almost all the workers at once. Unfortunately, not all were knocked down by that attack. I still had to pick off the remaining workers. After a while, I finally defeated all of the workers and regrouped with the others.

It's no use, Danjuro's armour is too strong. Everyone fought continuously for a long time and the armour didn't even had a scratch. All we can do now is buy time for Kanzashi-chan to find out the armour weakness. Although she's the creator of the armour, but she never thought of the armour's weakness. At least she told us that the armour was made of a rare metal which has the same properties as a lacrima, which is being able to store magic. Then, the metal was encoded with buffing magic, which was why they couldn't deal any damage to the armour. Curses, they planned it out that well? I looked around for the girl they caught for this stupid machine. I saw Tatenashi-san tied to a board on the second floor and went up to save her. At least now she can stop supplying power to that armour but looking at the computer with the data of the machine, the machine had already charged up plenty with Tatenashi-san's power. I lay Tatenashi-san down next to Kanzashi-chan.

"I found it!" Kanzashi-chan exclaimed.

The armour itself is not powered by the user's magic, so if we shut down the source, the armour is just a piece of lump metal. The buffing magic will be turned off too. The source is located under both of it's arm joints. Great, now I need a diversion so I can cut down the sources.

"Everyone! Buy me one minute!" I called out to them.

"Okay!" Everyone responded. They all used up their last bit of magic and distracted Danjuro's attention away from me. I went up to a higher place, to get a better aim at the arm. I decided to blow up the arms.

"Ice Make: Glacier Blade" It's a new blade I created on the spot by freezing MetalEdge into a longer sword then cloaking it with my flames. It has the ability to freeze objects to ice and cuts through it instantly. I jumped down and sliced the left arm off within a few seconds. After that, I quickly made an ice floor as I landed and slided to the bottom of the right arm.

"Ice Make: Freezing Point Arrow!" It's an arrow capable to pierce through tough objects as freezes it below zero degrees. With this, both arms are down. The power supply was cut down.

Natsu immediately jumped up and used Exploding Lotus of Fire Dragon on the armour.

The armour blew up by Natsu's flames. Dianjuro was trapped in the armour and he didn't had the chance to escape from the armour.

With the machine engulfed in flames, a sense of relief filled us. Finally, it's all over Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi-chan. Extort is finished with Danjuro defeated.

Just when we all were about to take a break, a rumbling sound was heard from the pile of rubble where the armour's underneath it.

"ITS NOT OVER YET! YOU BASTARDS!" Rays of light shined from the rubble and exploded. Danjuro was not defeated yet?! Just how tough is that guy?

Kanzashi-chan explained it to us. The reason why the armour doesn't use up the user's magic because after the armour is destroyed, the user can still fight in tip top condition. Danjuro is a Dragon Slayer too. He inherited the Sun Dragon's power and has a Sun Lacrima in his body too. He's a Third Generation Dragon Slayer! This must be a joke right? How are we supposed to fight a guy like him when we were all exhausted and injured.

Everyone got back up and charged at him. It was a fruitless effort. Within a few moves, a kick and a punch, they were defeated and everyone was lying unconscious on the floor except me and Kanzashi-chan. Danjuro didn't even moved a step as they clashed. He has quick reflexes and was able to guard against attacks from multiples sides. He wasn't the leader of the most notoriously dangerous organisation for nothing. Guess I don't have a choice but to fight! I have to protect Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan. We clashed. I started things off by shooting multiple ice arrows at him. It melted with a flick of his wrist. Later, light rays fired back in multiple directions. Unable to dodge them all, I created an ice wall to protect myself. The light passed through it as the ice melted like butter and hit me!

"Your defences won't work on me. My light will pierce through them! You are going up against the almighty sun! Puny ice like yours will just melt in seconds."

"You're right. That's why I'm throwing away my defence and go all out!" I set my arms and legs ablaze, moving on going all out.

It was obviously an one-sided battle. No mather what I do, my ice will be melted by his sunrays while my flames will be blocked by his rays too. I don't know what power he has. As the fight got dragged on, I was wearing out even faster. My vision started to turn blurry. I can't do this now, not now.. If i were to fall now, Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan will be caught again..

Suddenly, my pocket started glowing with blue light. It must be the Aqua Crystal I just picked up. A water veil started to surround me. I was able to eat the water since I was too exhausted and I was starving for energy. This activated my new form, Water Glacier Dragon Mode. My Dragon Force was revived too. The injury wasn't healed but my magic power did restore. This is a new power that I never felt before. With this water power, I wanted to try something. Maybe this will be effective against him. I shot jets of water at Danjuro to see his reaction. He evaporated the water with his fist charged with light energy. Dang, my plan failed.. But I noticed something. Small little clouds started to gather. Then, I tried combining my ice power with the new power. The result is the same. It was evaporated. With this power, we continued to clash. Danjuro started to make movements. Despite his big size. He was able to keep up with me. Clouds started to gather with the help of his power. Until half of the room was filled with clouds we created, it started to rain. As soon the rain drops touches the floor, it turns to mist. This is due to Danjuro's power heating the terrain throughout the battle. Long enough, I accumulated enough mist.

I jumped out of the misty area as I faked taking damage.

"Tatenashi-san, do it now!" I turned towards her and called her. Tatenashi-san snapped her fingers. As I thought, the mist exploded. The Aqua Crystal was given by her mother to her, Tatenashi-san should has access to its powers and she's able to implement her own powers in it too. Danjuro took the damage, but he was not down yet.

Before he regains his conscious, I set up a Secret Art.

Dragon Slayers's Secret Art: Blizzard Typhoon. A whirlpool blow of ice and water blasted directly in front of him, then the water froze and trapped him in ice. He was defeated. Yes! Thanks to Tatenashi-san, I defeated Danjuro.

Tatenashi-san ran to me and hugged me.

"It's all over Tatenashi-san, it's all over..." I said.

"Yup, thank you Zane-kun, I love you." she replied. I was so glad to hear that. After that, I fainted...

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. Woah, I was bandaged up quite heavily. Was I hurt that badly? Tatenashi-san was beside me. I grabbed her arm.

"Huh Zane-kun, you're awake. Here, have a glass of water." Tatenashi-san handed me a glass of water.

I thanked her and asked: "So what happened to Extort?"

She explained everything to me. The organization was destroyed. The remaining members were captured by Council. The organisation Extort was disbanded and finished. I was glad.

"I'm sorry Zane-kun, I made you suffered so much." she said.

"It's not true, I'm the one who should say sorry. I caused you two to suffer so much. Even with Extort's defeat, I still can't forgive myself." I blamed myself.

"It's fine now that it's all over. Even if you are to blame although actually you're not, but you resolved the problem by yourself afterwards. We should forget it and never talk about it anymore, okay?" She suggested. I was convinced and nodded.

Kanzashi-chan appeared. Seems like Tatenashi-san decided to let Kanzashi-chan to stay with us until she finds a job and settled down.

"Is it okay with you Zane-kun? I made a decision without referring to you." she asked.

"Never mind, after all this is our house." I told her.

"This onee-san is happy! But... It's still funny to hear some romantic stuff coming out from your mouth." she covered her lips with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Why you..." I sighed. She finally bursted out laughing.

At night, when I was able to get up for the bed, we held a welcome party for Kanzashi-chan. She was so shocked when she heard that we are dating now. Guess that is really some shocking news to her. We told stories about ourselves. It was fun. I was happy that both of the sisters can finally reunite after 5 years.

Then, the same problem happened again. There is two beds this time but there are three of us! I decided to sleep at the sofa again but Tatenashi-san stopped me. She said that I was injured so I need to rest at the bed. She wanted to sleep at the sofa. Kanzashi-chan joined in the fight for sleeping on the sofa too. The sofa is quite famous. In the end, I had to knock these girls out and then put them on the beds. Haizz, this is troublesome...

In the morning, I got scolded by Tatenashi-san. Oh come on, what did I do? I gave you two luxury and this is how you repay me.

"I don't care you're trying to be good or not! But, this is no good for me and you need to be punished heavily for making me mad!"

"Say what?!"

"Tomorrow you're going on date with me!" She insisted.

"But I don't think I can move that well.."

She pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me.

"That's why this onee-san will nurse until you fully recovered in 24 hours.." She said slyly.

Guess Tatenashi-san never changed after all that. It seem like all that happened few days ago and the big fight against our greatest enemy, Extort was just a dream. I wished it stayed as a bad dream...

Although it's not, but it's in the past now. Whatever happened in the past can't be changed, so you have to get over it and move on. Make you past mistakes a lesson and swear not to repeat it again.

Was that a good quote?


	8. Chapter 8: Our Past

I was all alone in that dark forest. The surroundings was so dark that it looked like it was night time when it's in the afternoon. That time, I was only 9 years old. Hailberd Dragon, my foster dragon who taught Ice Dragon Slaying Magic left me by myself after I passed his exams. Not knowing what to do, I wandered around aimlessly, trying to find him. I called out to his name, searched around every cave and such, but no scales can be found. How did he vanished so suddenly without leaving any trace? I was lonely and sad. It's been two days since I found water to drink. I can't melt my own ice to make water since I can't consume my own magic. I kept on walking straight, hoping to find a way out or I can see Hailberd again.

Then, light entered my eyes. It's a small streak of light, like the tiny little hope I had left to survive in this lifeless forest. I used up my leftover energy and ran towards it. Finally, I made it out from the forest. The sun was so warm it felt like paradise. I collapsed on the ground as I didn't sleep for the last two days... But, someone walked past and saw me.

When I woke up, I was in a room, lying on a bed. The bed was so soft I don't want to get up. In the end, I got up because of curiosity. I saw a man wearing a black suit standing next to the door. Then I realized I was wearing a white shirt and black long pants.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good morning." the old man greeted me. I greeted him.

"Where am I?" I asked. He gave me an answer:

"You're now in the Sarashiki's family mansion. The elder princess found you outside of the backyard."

"I see, thank you for taking care of me all this time." I walked out from the room.

As soon as I opened the door of the room, I saw a girl running towards me. She stopped right in front of me.

"Hah, hah, I... see.. your.. awake!" she tried to catch her breath while talking to me,

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I'm Sarashiki Tatenashi, nice to meet you!" she smiled and reached her hand out, gesturing for a handshake. This girl is not a normal girl. How can she smile so casually in front of a stranger she just met? I'm speechless and never knew how to react or respond... I still can't believe what happened. This is the first time I interact with people after living with Hailberd for so long. Are all people like that?

"Nice... to...meet...you! I'm...Zane, Zane Jullian." I shuddered and introduced myself. A man walked towards us. He had a gentle smile while having a tall and broad posture. Based on that and the aura of strong-will and stern he gives out, I'm guessing he is the head of this family.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm Shoichiro Sarashiki, the current head of the Sarashiki family." He greeted me.

"So you met my daughter already, did you met her little sister?" He asked. Wait, so the girl that I just talked to is the daughter of the head? And she has a little sister too?

Anyway, why do I care about this so much? I'm not staying at here anyway.

"No, I haven't met her. Thank you so much for letting me staying in here, now excuse me." I walked past them and tried to find an exit. In front of me was a long hallway that stretches to a human's vision limit. And that hallway has multiple branches to other hallways and a few other doorstop other rooms. It's like the forest where I escaped from! How am I supposed to get out from here?

"Wait! Why can't you stay here?" She asked.

"I need to find Hailberd, an ice dragon who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic." I explained. Tatenashi-san gasped but the father doesn't believe me. I showed him my blue white flames.

"Feel free to touch it, it's not hot at all." I said. Tatenashi-san really went and put her hand in the flames. She believed me? How can she be so open to a stranger?

"Wow! It doesn't feel hot at all, it's cold!" She exclaimed in excitement, fascinated by the flame that she never saw before. I extinguished the flames.

"Anyway, I'm leaving. Once again, thank you for letting me to rest here." I continued walking, hoping no one will stop me now...

'Wait!' The man called out to me this time. Haizz...

He told me that he is the head of the Defense Department from this city and he never heard of a dragon roaming around here.

"Thank you for the information. I'll search for him in some other place then."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but i think dragons are already extinct. You won't be able to find your dragon anymore."

"You're wrong. I just saw Hailberd two days ago! He disappeared the next day. He might still be around here!" I got emotional.

"Even so, dragons can fly and they could probably cross half of the continent within these two days."

I silenced down and realised his words make sense. Probably Hailberd already left me. Why did he left me? What have I done to deserve this? I still have much more to learn from him and I still want to be with him!

"Then how about this? You can stay with us here while you look for your dragon."

"Yeah yeah! Stay here with us! It'll be great!" Tatenashi-san gleefully smiled.

I want to help out as much as possible. I need to do something to repay for their kindness.

"How about taking care of my children and be friends with them?" Shoichiro suggested.

I disagreed. That's just like doing nothing at all!

"How about taking care of the kids and help out the maids?" He tried again.

Well, it's better so I agreed with it.

Now that I think about it, I was really a kid back then...

After that, I met Tatenashi-san's little sister, Sarashiki Kanzashi. At first, it was really hard for me to open up to them as I kept avoiding them. I was quite unsociable and selfish. I wanted to help out as much as I could around the mansion but I was too reckless and never knew how to do things the right way.

Cleaning the plates? I ended up breaking more plates than the plates I cleaned.

Trimming the garden? I almost sliced the bushes into grass and the tree looked like a shrub after I done my "trimming".

But both of the sisters and everyone else in the mansion were patient enough to be friends with me. I'm glad to met them. Slowly, I began talking to Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan and learned more about them. They were also curious about my magic and who was Hailberd. I don't go to school with them but I always went to pick them up after school. I worked as their butler but they treated me as their friends. In the end, I gave up my role as their butler and opened up to them as their friends. They were my only same age friends. Most of the time when they are at school, I helped out the maids with their work. They were very kind and forgave me when I make mistakes. The rest of the time were used up to sharpen my magic. Most of the time I had a hard time since I don't have a guide to practice. I always ended up bruising myself and made Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan worry.

Usually after picking up them from school, I had lunch with them. After that, they do their homework while teaching me the stuff they learned in school. Both of them were really good teachers. I did learn how to write simple words and letters from Hailberd but whatever they learned in school is a whole new level to me. It's like I'm living in a whole new world, everything I knew previously was just barely the surface of how this world works. The society, lifestyle, economy and much more works differently the way I imagined it. To understand more of this world, soon I picked up the habit of reading. Anyway, I'm really thankful to both of them for helping me. If we had spare time before dinner, we always played together at the backyard.

Tatenashi-san's father worked as a head of the Defense Department in this city. He manages the attacks of pirates, bad organization and dangerous threats in the city. Her uncle worked as a businessman that manufactures weapons for her father. That job inspired Kanzashi-chan to build stuff. Since then, Kanzashi-chan always build weird stuff and we tested it together. Most of them were failures but both Tatenashi-san and I were still happy to help her out. I always be amazed at her creations since I couldn't handle machines at all.

I remembered that when Kanzashi-chan wanted to tried a vacumn cleaner that could clean ceilings by using remote control. There was a little wiring problem so the machine can't fly properly. It went on a berserk and was heading straight towards Tatenashi-san. Tatenashi-san ran towards left, trying to dodge it but it's still chasing after her like a homing device. I quickly pulled her away but I accidentally tripped. We both fell down and Tatenashi-san landed right on me. We were so close to each other... We blushed and she got off me while thanking me for saving her. That was one awkward moment. Luckily the machine ram the wall, nearly passed through our heads and broke down.

At 11, Tatenashi-san wanted to learn magic. She wanted to be like me who's able to use magic and she thinks someone who could use magic is really strong. At first both her parents disagreed with her, but I supported Tatenashi-san and believed she could handle and utilise her magic well. I even told her parents that I will look after her and make sure she never did anything reckless. With them finally agreed on letting Tatenashi-san to learn magic, Shoichiro-sama implanted a Water Dragon Slayer lacrima inside Tatenashi-san. This made her a Mage, a Dragon Slayer in fact. I always wondered how did Shoichiro-sama got his hands on such rare lacrima. Then he hired a old man to train us. It was then I found a way to control my ice powers. I learned Ice Make. Tatenashi-san got Msyteltainn from her father and her Mather gave her an Aqua Crystal as a good luck charm. We trained together for a long time.

Until I'm 12, I took on a mission gave by her father. To capture pirates. Everyone who went on the task were giving bad looks at first since they thought a kid like me can't handle jobs like these. But, I used that aspect to my advantage. I was able to ambush the pirates head on and rounded up the pirates quickly. Since then, I helped her father to carry out important missions. Tatenashi-san also wanted to partake in these tasks, but Shoichiro-sama won't let Tatenashi-san join me since it's dangerous.

I learned about Extort in a mission. They were trying to take over the city. I was sent to prevent their investigation about this city. After they were stopped, they took even bigger actions but every time Sarashiki's got it under control. They later became nemesis. Sometimes I was afraid that they will attack Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan. I was always kept a tight eye on them. Even I had that in my mind, I couldn't prevent it from happening.

One day, Tatenashi-san went out to meet her friends. I was following them secretly. Soon Tatenashi-san spotted me and asked me to join them and I took up the offer. All of them were girls and I'm the only boy there, so it was quite awkward for me. I almost let my guard down. Later on, they went to a busy street. It was so crowded that Tatenashi-san got separated with them. I was with her but suddenly I lost sight of her. I rushed through the crowd and saw Tatenashi-san's crepe on the floor. It was in an small alley. I followed it and it lead me to an abandoned factory. It was empty but I could hear footsteps. I walked into the factory. What I saw was Tatenashi-san tied up while her mouth sealed and a bunch of tough-looking guys with Extort's logo on their uniforms. These guys are totally a different league from those I used to fight. Summer, one of the Seasons who then spotted me made an offer. Bring those guys to the Sarashiki's mansion and they let go Tatenashi-san. They promised that they will only bring 5 people and swore never to attack the place. If not, Tatenashi-san is going to be killed. I wanted to retaliate but there were too many soldiers with them. I decided to take a risky move. I accepted their offer.

Five of them including Summer grabbed Tatenashi-san and I showed them to the mansion. But on the way, I shot a beacon and signaled the guards in the mansion. They came out and tried to help but my idea failed because I was tricked. The Extort brought their assault squad and many more soldiers. I quickly rescued Tatenashi-san and we retreated. A battle was going on in front of the mansion. We were outnumbered. Extort stormed into the mansion. The only thing I can do is save Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan. I forced them to hide in the woods and I left them to fight with the others. However, I lost and without any choice, quickly I ran out for help. After a while I couldn't hold out anymore and I collapsed...

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. The nurse told me the news. The Sarashiki's mansion was destroyed and the forest nearby was burned down. There were no survivors except me, the one who ran out from the mansion. I was so disappointed at myself. How can I destroy the family that saved me years ago? Why did I even let them go near the mansion? I don't have the right to do it, isn't it? I'm such a moron, a useless kid that can do nothing but bring disaster. I went out the hospital quickly, tears in my eyes hoping to see a miracle. It was fruitless. There was only a piece of burned land with nothing left but ashes.

I lost everything again. But this time, it all happened because of me. I went out of the city after this, wandered around the continent. I don't want to make any more friends. I rather go solo. To get a living, I joined a guild, Fairy Tail. Their main members were lost in the Tenrohira Island and they were in a big debt from other guilds. I took on their quests while secretly worked for the Coucil to earn extra living and learn more about Extort. Soon, I was promoted to a S-rank Mage after 6 months. We joined the Grand Magic Games but we lost. It was a dark moment for Fairy Tail too.

After a while, I collected enough money to rent a small apartment. This is my new life now


	9. Chapter 9: Kanzashi Finds a Job!

It's good to see that both of the sisters are still on good terms with each other and being closer than usual even after they got separated for 5 years. Both of them have changed a lot but they still have the same personalities and they respect each other. Unfortunately, Kanzashi-chan is not a Mage so I can't let her join Fairy Tail. She felt bad for staying with us but we don't mind about it at all. Actually, we were the ones feeling bad about it because she had to live alone when the both of us went out travelling for work. She had to find a job to get a living, but it was useless since she don't have any experiences for a job because she was taken by Extort since she was young. People normally would want to fond someone who has work experience so they could handle jobs better. Kanzashi-chan sure has a lot of experiences as an inventor or engineer since she built all kinds of stuff for Extort, but no one would rather want to recognise someone whose working for an evil organisation, right? I kinda feel bad about this and kept on finding jobs for her.

Jobs like waitress in a coffe shop or restaurant won't suit her... She always had that gloomy look and rarely smiles. I think this will scare away the customers instead of attracting them.

Jobs like salesgirl won't be suitable either, once she introduces something to a customer, it never ends...

Jobs like clerk or office work kinda suits her. She can manage and sort things out really fast, but there's one problem... No qualifications...

Well, there is a saying called you never gain if you give up now. All I can do now is find more suitable jobs for her.

At least her life now is better than her life in Extort. Kanzashi-chan said that she actually enjoyed her time in Extort since Danjuro treated her quite strict and demanding but he never tortured her or did anything bad to her. If he did done that, he will be so death by now. She was even promoted as the leader of the Building Department. All her co-workers communicate well with her and she had fun building stuff and learning new things. It's just that her deadlines of building some important weaponry is very short. We were both shocked hearing that!

â€œHey Kanzashi-chan, are you drugged by those bastards?! Hey snap out of it already!â€ Tatenashi-san asked while shaking Kanzashi-chan vigorously. She had a horrified look while Kanzashi-chan panicked when she saw her sisterâ€™s reaction.

"No! I was not drugged by them! I'm perfectly fine! Stop it Onee-chan!" Kanzashi-chan fought back.

"You can't do this you know... Lying to this onee-san is a bad idea." she smirked.

"No... I'm not lying!" Kanzashi-chan replied.

"You sure?" Tatenashi-san asked. She stated tickling Kanzashi-chan. Kanzashi-chan kept on moving around, trying to escape Tatenashi-san but she ended up laughing. They both seem to have a good time playing around. I laughed too. Finally, Tatenashi-san let Kanzashi-chan go.

"Ara ara Zane-kun, don't tell me you wanted this onee-san's treatment too?" She asked.

"Nah, in fact, you secretly want me to do that too you, right?" I walked up to her.

Then I grabbed her from behind before she tried to escape and started tickling her around her waist like how she did it to Kanzashi-chan before.

"Wait wait Zane-kun! Don't!" She screamed. I tickled her non-stop and she was laughing and flailing around until she gave up and wanted me to stop. Kanzashi-chan laughed and said:

"You two are really lovey-dovey together." We stopped and I denied it.

Looking at the bed the sisters were on, I remembered that my bed was an extendable bed. I extended it and it fit Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan. With this, Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan can sleep together while I sleep in the new bed. But, both of them disagreed with me completely as soon as I made that decision.

"You're wrong. You and Onee-chan should be together instead! You two are a couple after all!"

"Yeah yeah, she's right. Do you hate sleeping with me? You should be grateful instead when this beautiful onee-san allows you to sleep with her." Tatenashi-san tilted her head upwards with an arrogant look.

"Wait, it's just not right to have a guy and a girl to share the same bed. We're not married or something!" I protested.

"Then, let's get married now! Got any objections?" She stuck her tongue out, fooling around.

"Don't be unreasonable here. That's too early. I just met you about two months ago. Anyway, my words are absolute here. You two freeloaders should just listen to me." I glared at them fiercely, intending to force them to listen what I say.

"I am really freeloading at your place... I should have left already!" The timid Kanzashi-chan was really frightened and was at the edge of tearing up.

"No no no, I may have said it a little harsh. It's fine for you to stay here, just that make your onee-chan there listens to what I have to say once." My expressions immediately changed as I worried she might actually leave.

"Fine fine.. Zane-kun as usual is no fun at all huh." Tatenashi-san sighed.

After a few days, Kanzashi-chan finally got a job! Unexpectedly, Kanzashi-chan got accepted to work as a cashier in a coffee shop. The shop owner is an old lady who's kind enough to let Kanzashi-chan worked there. I'm so glad. Maybe that works too. That job doesn't interact with the customers too much and she can manage a counter easily. Now she not lonely anymore as she could met new people in the shop and she won't be stuck at home most of the time. She worked in an afternoon shift usually.

Things were looking good for us too. The guild was full with quests because of the Extort incident. The Council even left us off hook for once after destroying the Extort's base and leaving it in a mess. Hahaha... Currently, we decided to take on even harder jobs like the last one. We had a blast doing that quest. It was a quest requested by the Mayor of a small island. Although the island was small, it is full with mining resources like gold and silver. A bunch of pirates always stopped by the island and looted its resources. The pirates were actually from a treasure hunt guild called Bombard. The villagers there weren't Mages so they can't do anything at all. The Mayor wanted to send them to the Council and we took up the offer. That's weird, I never heard of treasure hunt guild will do such thing. Treasure hunt guild members usually compete with each other to gain loot, not monopolize it. Maybe this guild is up to no good and does things the underhanded way. I really hate these types of guilds.

After we arrived at the island, we waited for them to loot the island. The workers at there said that they will attack at late night to create a surprise. The timing is different every time. In order to not miss them, we stayed up the whole night, camping nearby the mines. Tatenashi-san almost slept on my shoulders. I had to shake her awake every time she tried to close her eyes. Didn't she had plenty of rest during the ride to the island?

"Zane-kun you could just keep an eye while I sleep. When they come, just call me and I sweep them away, okay?" She gave an irritated response when I woke her up. Tatenashi-san was really pissed off. Didn't she slept the whole time when we're on our way here?

Things got silent after that. I waited and waited and waited. 5 minutes have passed and I could see something approaching the shores. It was massive, like a boat. They showed up. As I expected, they arrived in a pirate ship. Got to admit, the ship looked nice and creepy enough to scare people. They turned off all lights as it was an ambush attack. Good job, my mates. That ease my work to sneak on them. I gently shook Tatenashi-san awake and tell her to get ready.

They sent about five people to open up the storage house. After a while, no one came back and they were getting suspicious. They turn on the lights, saw their men lying on the floor and me standing right next to them.

"Yo, you ready to set sail? A storm is coming this way." I advised them. They ignored me and initiated an attack. Why no one never listens to me? I pulled out MetalEdge and began to fight back. These guys are just small fry huh, a hit from my blade with flames knocked them out cold. Tatenashi-san was at the back of the ship, leading a big wave of water. Wow, was she still angry about what happened just now? That is one big wave.

"You people should come in the morning next time. I want to go home and sleep ok?!" Tatenashi-san glared at them furiously.

With a swing from Mysteltainn, the water came crashing down on the ship and washed away every pirate and their ship to the shores. Those who survived the wave came down to the beach, drenched in water. While they were still weak and disturbed, we took them out. It was quite boring for just a quest to end like this. I suggested to clear up this guild. Tatenashi-san complained even more so I asked her to stay here and rest. That made her ended up following me. We forced them to bring us to their guild. It took us quite a while to get there since we did an amount to the ship, and it couldn't sail anymore. We had to use a small boat.

Once we reached there, it was different than any other treasure hunt guilds I been to. It had an evil presence.

I sneaked into the roof and entered the guild while Tatenashi-san sat on the nearby rocks, waiting for my signal.

Inside the guild, many people were still in there doing their business. Some drinking and eating, some hanged out at the bar while some were dealing with the goods they got. I never expect the guild to be this active even at night. I sent out a small ice bird to signal Tatenashi-san and jumped down from the roof to blend in with them. Luckily, no one noticed me when I landed and none of them were suspicious of me when I moved around.

Tatenashi-san opened the door and walked in and casually greeted everyone. Next thing she did was pulling out her lance and started blasting jets of water at the guild members. I joined her by starting another fight at the other end of the guild hall.

The guild master came out to see what's causing a ruckus at his guild. After seeing us, he launched black lasers at us. That kind of magic.. It's different from the typical magic people uses. The guild master was using Dark Magic? Impossible, only dark guilds that the Council banned possess that magic. He was a tough one. Tatenashi-san and I had to perform Unison Raid to take him and the rats of the guild out.

Suddenly, the people from the Council showed up. Later, we were informed that the guild was forming an alliance with some other treasure hunt guilds and dark guilds. That's weird, why will the guild do such things?

Doranbolt, who's part of the Council came to see me. He wanted to tell me about something, about a man searching for orbs in shrines or temples. The orbs were stolen without leaving a trace. He wanted me to help me investigate this problem. This guy isn't from any guild nor a treasure collector. There is literally no info about him except interviews about him.

When we left, Tatenashi-san asked:

"Zane-kun, how did you become friends with a member from the Council?"

"Well, I met him after I beat up a dark guild just like today. Is this some sort of deja vu?"

"Haha.. Maybe."

Great, guess things wasn't going so well after all. When we came back, Kanzashi-chan told us that she resigned?!

"The other workers were bad. They often talk back to the owner and they were rude to her just because the pay is low. I tried to help her, but I couldn't do anything at all. In fact, they were talking bad about me behind my back too. After getting into a big argument with them, I feel bad working there so I quit." she explained. That's was quite bold of her to stand up against bullies. We're not against her choices. It's her own right. Guess Kanzashi-chan is more brave than she used to be. I hope she could find a better job after this.

That evening, when I was walking back home after doing some grocery shopping, i saw a flyer. It's about a machine building competition sponsored by a company that sells electrical appliances. Yes, it uses electricity instead of lacrima. That company is known for creating cutting-edge machines that help humans using state-in-the-art technology. The grand prize was an offer to join the company and a sum of money. This is a perfect chance! Kanzashi-chan can join this and get a new job that suits her perfectly. I rushed back home and showed this to Kanzashi-chan, forgotten to make dinner. Tatenashi-san pouted and went in the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner, Kanzashi-chan went to a zen mode, a mode where nothing can bother her when she's thinking of making something new. Both of us experienced this situation many times and we were used to it. So, I offered to massage Tatenashi-san. She finally smiled. Phew, I thought she was angry with me since most of the time I helped out Kanzashi-chan and sometimes ignored her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time, I'm helping Kanzashi-chan to find a job." I told her. She shook her head.

"Never mind, once you feel guilty about something, you'll always try your best to fix it. As long as you don't pay so much attention on other girls, it's fine. I will punish you..." She warned me.

"Shut it, that will never happen, unless you think Kanzashi-chan is your competition." I teased her.

"Why? You want to make a harem for yourself?" She asked back. I denied her. We laughed.

It's very late now and Kanzashi-chan is still doing her stuff. We decided to head to bed add don't bother Kanzashi-chan. Before I went to bed, Tatenashi-san walked up to me and nuzzled nose with me. I was shocked.

"I love you Zane-kun." she said.

I nuzzled her nose back.

"I love you too." I gave her a reply.

"I didn't know you could do things like this too.." She sneered at me.

"Just shut up already and go to sleep!" I felt embarrassed and turned away. She giggled.

I hope Kanzashi-chan is doing well, she could really use this experience and expand her abilities through this project. I am confident to say that she will be doing fine in this competition. Look at all her machineries she built when she's in Extort. They are all advanced and powerful to go hand in hand with a mage. Technology maybe overpowering magic one day huh...


	10. Chapter 10: The Competition

Today, we got a big project to handle. We're going to build Kanzashi-chan's new invention she made to participate in the competition. I'm not saying that I hate robots, but I'm not good with them. From what I see in her blueprint, thus thing is super complex and confusing. I almost fainted just by looking the blueprint. She didn't even bother to make an outer view of her invention. It's just all about the interior wiring. If Tatenashi-san didn't explained everything to me, I won't even know what she's making. Even after she explained, I'm still confused.

What is this creation you ask? Actually it's really simple. It's a robotic maid. It can handle housework and it can take action by itself without a command. The robot is rechargeable by solar power, which is something I never seen before. Unlike all types of robots you find out there, this thing is really simple to operate but it's really hard to build. This is definitely going to be a hard challenge for Zane, the robot idiot.

(From, the writer... Hahaha, good luck Zane!)

"Hey Zane-kun, you really don't understand all this even though you read?" Tatenashi-san asked while trying to make a joke.

"Arrgghh, don't mention it. So what are the parts needed to build this?" I changed the subject. Kanzashi-chan handed me a long paper, full of scribbles. I gasped. She told us that some parts are hard to find but it is obtainable. She wrote the location to get those parts too. To gather all these parts, we need to go a few places. Time for a road trip.

I decided to get a job which is nearby the places she needed to go. Although the pay was lower than usual, but still it's better than going a place and do nothing and sightseeing.

"Why are you getting jobs? I have to go with Kanzashi-chan you know?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"No way... then I'll be all alone?" I turned gloomy after knowing I had lost my partner. Kanzashi-chan said she'll be fine alone but Tatenashi-san insisted on following her.

"Sorry Zane-kun! This onee-san will make it up to you some other time." She put her hands together and apologised.

"Well, I don't have a choice. Guess someone won't be getting dinner at home this few days.." I said softly. Tatenashi-san heard it and told me I'm going to regret for doing that. From her voice of tone and her expression, I can see she meant business.

One of my jobs is to hunt down a group of thieves that stole a piece of art. After I tracked them down, I kicked down the door head on and confronted them.

"Who are you?! How dare you break in!" One of them shouted in anger.

"Huh? That's weird... Hearing the word 'break in' from a thief ticks me off. Listen well, I'm the one who's going to exterminate you!"

My eye glowed red and I walked slowly closer to them. All five of them jumped up and attacked, but I knocked them out instantly by creating a large claw with my flames and swiped all of them in one go. Well, that's taken care of and I retrieved the picture.

Then, I walked out and froze the water fountain on the park. By freezing it all the way down, I attracted the monster's attention. That tiny little thing has plugged the fountain. The monster came out and I froze it completely.

Following that, I walked into the nearest bar. Crackling my knuckles, I froze the whole bar and took down everyone. They were the thugs that randomly pop up and vandalised the town these past few days. After about five minutes, I tied everyone up and pass them to the town council. That's how I finished all three of my jobs when the girls went out to get the parts they need. Quite boring jobs I have to say.

Two days later...

"Hey Zane-kun, faster!" Tatenashi-san called out to me.

"Wait for me, these things aren't light at all!" I replied while dragging a big gunny sack full of components needed for the project.

"I'm sorry for calling you to help me out. Should I carry that?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"No need, it will kill you." I warned her.

After bringing all this stuff to a nearby workshop, the hardest part of this project is about begin. Because I can't understand Kanzashi-chan's plan, I will just follow the instructions gave by the sisters to build it. So technically I'm their slave. You know how does it feel to be a slave?

"Zane-kun, put the part here." Tatenashi-san pointed.

"Um.. Zane-san, this part here is wrong." Kanzashi-chan commented.

And this cycle continues on forever. I almost died from tiredness but their instructions weren't that hard to follow. That thing was finished within three hours. As for the wiring and connecting parts, I decided to leave the job for those two. I get to have some break in the meanwhile.

"Good work Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san handed me a bottle of water and towel. This feels like what happened in the shrine. It sure does bring back some memories. I thanked her.

"Good luck on your wiring too. I don't want the machine to blow up in front of me." I joked. Tatenashi-san slapped me from the back.

"That's mean, Zane-kun! I won't blow the thing up! Do you have that little confidence in this onee-san?" Tatenashi-san pouted.

They continued to build the machine. All I can do was handing over the tools to them and watched.

Finally the robot was finished in the evening. We decided to have dinner first before we tested the robot. That was the first time the girls ate faster than me. Guess they were tired from all that building and wiring. After dinner, we decided to test it. We gave it a simpler task to do before advancing to others. Kanzashi-chan turned it on. I put some plates created by my ice on the maid.

"Please put these plates on the table." Kanzashi-chan gave a command. Even though the robot can function automatically, it still needs to receive commands at first so it can input what jobs it needs to do.

The robot reacted. But not in our expectations. It turned around and around and smashed the plates on the floor. It went out of control and even Kanzashi-chan can't shut it remotely. I had to froze it and turned the switch off on its back.

"Phew, That was close! But won't it be damaged if you froze it?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"That's what I am worrying about now. How's the robot, Kanzashi-chan?" I asked her as I thawed out the ice. She opened the outer shell to reveal the inner parts. Looks like nothing burned off or froze. She gave me an okay.

After a few tweaks, the maid finally followed Kanzashi-chan's commands. We were happy for her and packed out things and went home. Once we reached home, I told the girls to have a shower and rest.

"What? You think I reek?" Tatenashi-san pouted.

"That's not it you idiot..."

"Ah! Maybe you placed a lacrima inside the bath so you can peek at us! Don't be shy, you can have one with us!" Tatenashi-san put her arm around me and laughed.

"I didn't do that! Plus, I already had a shower before I went to get dinner for us!" I put down her hand and backed off.

"Meh, no big reaction this time. Guess I failed..." Tatenashi-san silently went into the bathroom.

After they were done, Tatenashi-san jumped onto the bed and wanting me to massage her.

"W... What? Massage?" Kanzashi-chan was confused.

"Yup, she forces me to do this kind of stuff." I told her the facts.

"Onee-chan, you're so bold!" Kanzashi-chan gasped. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

"Hey Tatenashi-san, wanna try this maid?" I asked.

"Zane-kun, you sure like to make jokes on me right. But! You are ten years too early to pull off good jokes!" her tone changed. Great, I take it back. I massaged her and she was satisfied. Thank goodness.

At the competition day, before we head to the company, we double checked everything. Even Tatenashi-san was more nervous than Kanzashi-chan.

"Calm down Tatenashi-san, have some faith in Kanzashi-chan." I advised.

"Not that, I'm scared the maid will malfunction during the demonstration. Wait, why am I saying this!" She slapped herself. That's one weird side of Tatenashi-san. Even Kanzashi-chan laughed. She seems confident enough. All I can do now is hope for the best.

We reached the company quite early. There was not many people around the place. The place was big, very big and classy. There was all sorts of technology inside. It's a place that I never seen before. The whole new world of advance technology filled my vision and opened my eyes. At the front, there's several glass cases showcasing the company's new products. Then, be hind the counter, there's a spiralling stairs connected to the second floor where all these people worked.

We registered and prepared for the presentation. The lady at the counter showed the way to a hall, where the competition was held. Kanzashi-chan only then knew that she had to present on the stage that time. She started to panic and turned back to her usual self. Well, at least she's acting normally.

"Hey Kanzashi-chan, calm down and take a deep breath. Just think that there's no one looking at you and look at us." I looked into her eyes. She was calming down, but she's still shaking. Tatenashi-san gave her some words too.

"Huh? Getting all timid over such small thing? Stop being a wuss and fight for yourself. You're finally free from Extort, there's no need to be afraid anymore. And also, don't expect any help from us, onee-chan isn't going to be that kind for you anymore."

After hearing that, she finally worked up some guts.

The competition started. One by one the contestant went up and introduced thier inventions. The aim here is to impress the judges. I got to say, they were all on par with Kanzashi-chan's invention. There's one contestant with a pair of flying boots. The boots stay afloat by creating an air cushion by the feet. The boots has auto-stabilisers so people can glide freely in the air. That thing might be useful in battle. Also, there's another one with an robotic arm. The arm itself is equipped with many tool, it's convenient for people to carry all the tools they need for working. But, the arm may be too big for girls to carry which was a pity for Kanzashi-chan. It's finally Kanzashi-chan's turn. She walked up clumsily and almost tripped. She took my advise and looked at us. Then, slowly she started to present. At first she was shuddering then slowly she was getting used to the stage. She stopped shaking and continued introducing the mechanics of the robot. The judges were nodding their heads too, showing that they are interested in it. It was going smoothly until the fire alarm suddenly sounded. Everyone's shocked. Then someone reported that a group of thieves was storming in. We were dumbfounded by that. The guys showed up. They were all dressed in black and had a brown cloak. I expected that they were Mages. I was about to use MetalEdge but then Tatenashi-san stopped me.

"Kanzashi-chan wants to handle this. Let her do this." she said.

"What? What can she do?" I was thinking. I looked at Kanzashi-chan. She said nothing and nodded her head.

"You guys! Stay silent and don't call the enforcers! I'll kill you!" One of the shouted.

"Maid, defend your master! Attack those attackers!" She commanded. The maid reacted and started to move in between the havoc. The robot sneaked up and took down some off the thieves. The other thieves noticed and attacked it but the maid kept dodging. Wow, since when Kanzashi-chan installed this function into the maid? By the way, the maid had movements like Tatenashi-san's when it fought.

"The robot has data of my fighting style. I just demonstrated it once and it's able to record all of it. Amazing isn't it?" Tatenashi-san told me.

"Awesome..." I was awed in amazement.

The thieves were defeated and everyone slowly calmed down. After the mess was cleared up, the competition went on.

After everyone made thier presentations, the judges made their decisions. They head into another room to discuss about it. Soon, they came out and announced the winner. The winner was... Kanzashi-chan! Tatenashi-san was so happy that she hugged me tightly until I almost suffocated. Kanzashi-chan was smiling and went up on stage to take the prize. With this, she got a job and a prize to be proud of.

"Congratulations, Kanzashi-chan!" We congratulated her.

"Thank you! I can't do it without you two, thank you so much!" Kanzashi-chan kept thanking us. Tears were at the edge of her eyes.

"Now, let's go back home and celebrate!" Tatenashi-san exclaimed. She was actually waiting for that to happen?

We had a feast that night. It was enjoyable. Glad to see those two were so close to each other.

The next day, we took on a job to decipher an ancient book. I became Tatenashi-san's laughing stock when I told her I can't decipher these ancient writings. Then she told me that she can't do it too. Why did we even took this job? I'm starting to regret this, somthing seems strange. These aren't normal writings, they are more like alien language. Tatenashi-san randomly read out one sentence.

"Viaggiare attraverso lo spazio Ã¨ trovare un nuovo mondo."

"Wow, that's one tongue twister huh?"

"Why did you do that? What if it activates something that we don't know." I told her.

"I don't know, I just saw it and my mind told me to read it." Tatenashi-san was giving me her innocence look.

Suddenly, streaks of light shone from the book. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes.

We passed out... What's going to happen next?


	11. Chapter 11: A New World

Writer's note:

This is an arc about the game Cardfight!Vanguard. It's quite an interesting game and I thought I could write about it sometime. If you didn't know about the rules of the game, you might not be able to understand the story so either you could skip this arc or look up on the game.

A world of darkness. There was nothing except a strange looking creature. It's body was made out of flames, only covered by several pieces of oddly looking armour plates. It gave off a menacing vibe. It turned around and the surroundings turned into hellfire. It's hand reached out and two small black rings orbiting around a black ball came out from its hand. It floated towards me then expanded. I was unable to do anything and stood there. The orbits locked me inside a room of darkness... darker than the world I'm in. WHat's going on here? How did I end up here?

I woke up. What is that? It's just a nightmare? Suddenly, I felt a big headache. I saw a boy's memories. They were flashing right before my eyes. Jullian Fong, 17 years old, enjoyed a card game, Cardfight!Vanguard. Card fight!Vanguard? What is that? I looked around my surroundings. I was no longer in that dark world anymore. I was in a room with the lights turned off. I opened the door and found myself in an apartment, but not my apartment. Another door opened too. A girl with long hair until her waist, wore blue pajamas. Her hair was messy and it scared me for a second.

"Who are you?" Both of us asked.

"Errmm, I'm Zane, Zane Jullian." I introduced myself.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki." she replied. Both of us are in a shock.

"What! You're Tatenashi-san?" We were confused. We decided go to my room to explain everything as we don't want anyone to find out this.

"So you're guessing that both of us took over someone's body in another world? I took over Jullian's body whole you took over a girl named Kazane Takahashi?" It kinda make sense.

"Hey, did you have a nightmare about this thing locked you in a dark and distorted world?" I asked her. She said no. I decided to ignore it for now.

Then I remembered something. This boy enjoyed playing a card game called Cardfight!Vanguard. I told this to Tatenashi-san and she said Kazane has the same interest too. I found a deck of cards laying on a table and Tatenashi-san went to her room and get a deck of cards too.

"What are these? Aqua Force?" I read out the words in a blue box.

"I have it too. Mine is Bermuda Triangle?" She told me.

"Based on Jullian's memories, these are called clans. There are different types of clans in different nations. These cards are used to battle against each other in a planet called Cray." I told Tatenashi-san what I knew from his mind.

"Interesting. Wanna try it?" Tatenashi-san asked. I agreed.

I placed a unit on the floor without thinking. I was sub-consciously using Jullian's memory! Tatenashi-san did the same thing too. After setting up everything, the game started.

"Still, isn't it weird? You and that bot share the same name, Jullian-kun." Tatenashi-san pointed that out.

"Well its just a coincidence. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are.."

"Stand up, My Vanguard!"

Tatenashi-san went first. The game went on normally like how Jullian played his games usually. It's my turn now. I drew a grade 3 unit, The One Who Surpass The Storm, Savas. It is Jullian's avatar card. I ride it, and asked:

"Now you know what I'm going to do?" Tatenashi-san shook her head.

"Generation Zone released! Sail through the path I desire in the future, Stride Generation!" I called out and stride Tidal-Bore Dragon.

"Hey Zane-kun, do you want me to beat you up? Is this some kind of joke? It is totally normal!" She's ticked off.

Then I proceeded calling out more units and attacked. My turn ended with me leading by 2 damage.

"Not bad Zane-kun, pushing this onee-san to 4 damage while you jump back to 2 damage. But now it's my turn! Generation Zone released! Spark up my stage and descend into the future, Stride Generation!" She stride Fluffy Ribbon, Somni on top of Lauris, her avatar. That stride bonus skill boosted her hand cards as she set up her field perfectly. By combining Spica and Potpouri's skill, she made several attacks in one turn and I accidentally made a mistake. I let Somni's skill go off and suffer another damage. Her turn ended with both of us at 4 damage.

"Then, it's my turn now!" I strIde Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros. According to Jullian, that's the most powerful card he has right now. I pulled off 5 attacks before I attacked with Lambros. With his skill, all my front row units stand again.

"Drive check! Got two triggers! A draw and stand trigger." I stand another of my units. Tatenashi-san was pushed to 5 damage after Lambros attacked. One of my front row units, Magnum attacked with a boost but it was stopped. My final attack was with High Tide Sniper, with a total power of 36000. Tatenashi-san can't guard that and took her sixth damage. I won! Tatenashi-san pouted and was a bit upset. Both of us were too tired and we slept on the floor after that.

The next day, someone walked into my room, finding out her sister was sleeping with her head lying on my shoulders. It was Kazane's little sister, Kieko.

"What are you doing in Jullian-san's room?" She was shocked. Both of us woke up immediately.

"Wait errmm... Kieko-san? This isn't what you're thinking! We were just staying up for the...tournament?" I tried to explain things to her while I confused myself. Most of the time I was using Jullian's memory to make things work at here. Tatenashi-san went back to her room and I walked into the bathroom. It was a school day for both of us. This is my first time going to a school, but not from our world. That is just weird. Kieko-san was already in her uniform when I came out from the bathroom. This world's uniform is way different than our world's version. They wore a long blue blouse with a white uniform shirt in it while I wore a white uniform shirt with long green pants. The apartment is quite near to the school so we walked there.

"Hey Onee-chan, Jullian-san, why are you two acting a little bit weird?" Kieko-san asked.

"Wwwhhaat are you talking about? I'm totally fine." Kazane-san, er wait Tatenashi-san shuddered. I agreed with her. Kieko-san is starting to realize something.

We arrived to school and two guys greeted us. They are Jullian's best friend, Adrian and Ivan. One who always has a big smile in his face and messy hair while the other wears spectacles and dresses up smartly. Apparently the two of them are in different class than Jullian huh. Wonder how they became best friends. Anyway, without delay, I greeted them back.

"So Vice President, do we have after-school activities today? You said you have an announcement." Adrian asked. I think back hard... trying to figure out what happened. Are they involved in something?

"Vanguard Club, national champions, Asia Circuit registration... I see..." I muttered to myself.

"Ah..Yup, call everyone to meet up at the usual place. Thanks in advance and now will you excuse us." I said while I pulled Kazane-san away.

"Eh..? Well, see you later then." Kazane-san said in confusion of what's happening.

"Hmm... Don't you think these two are acting weird? I never seen Jullian being that formal with us before." Ivan pondered.

"Exactly. My sister feels like another person that I never knew." Kieko continued.

After we left them, we went into our class and I told her:

"Check your bag for a letter from this school and six registration forms." I asked her. She searched through the bag and found it. Tatenashi-san seem to understand what's happening. As expected from Tatenashi-san!

Classes started and turns out school was totally different that what I had in my mind. You just sit here in a classroom for hours and listen to the teacher babbling stuff out from the textbook? No wonder Jullian never like school.

"Hey, is school from our world like this too?" I asked Tatenashi-san who sits next to me.

"Well, it varies from each school since schools in our world are very rare but my school wasn't anything like that. We were more to carry out activities and finishing assignments." She answered.

After school, we headed back home and had lunch. Wow, food from this world aren't half bad. Maybe I should learn a few dishes before going back. By the way. I almost got caught when I tried to help making lunch. Damn him, this guy doesn't know how to cook? After that, we went to the park near by the housing area with a bicycle? What is this transportation? It doesn't seem complicated like a magic 4-wheeler and looked like a motorcycle, but more simple. Technology from this world is quite advanced that it's amazing. Also, in this world, there is no such things as magic. Both Tatenashi-san and I can't use our magic here. We can;t use MetalEdge and Mysteltainn too.

At the park, everyone gathered. The everyone I meant wasn't all the members of the club but the members who joined the Nationals tournament of Vanguard. It's not just Adrian and Ivan, there is another girl named Kazuha who has one black hair tied into a ponytail. She stayed quiet the whole time and looked a bit gloomy. I asked Kazane-san to make the announcement but she refused.

"Listen up! After we won the Nationals, Tate... Kazane-san received a letter. It's about the Vanguard Asia Circuit held in Japan this September. We just got permission from the principal. The school is going to let us join this competition but everyone must get thier parent's approval first." I announced. Both of the guys and Kieko-san looked happy and fired up as they cheered while Kazuha still has her calm face. But the main reason to gather here today was to train for that tournament. Guess I have to do it for Jullian's sake while finding a way to return back to our world safety. Amazingly, everyone in this group uses a different clan. Adrian uses Kagero, a clan full of dragons that focuses on wearing down the opponent's resources while Ivan uses Genesis, a clan that unleashes powerful combos using a number of soul cards as a cost. Kieko-san uses Neo Nectar, the clan which gains tremendous power ups from calling multiple comrades with the same name and Kazuha uses Pale Moon, a clan that an call units from the soul to attack and create tricky combo plays. I never mention it until now but Kazane-san uses Bermuda Triangle which is a clan that can return rear guards back to the hand to switch out for new units or to trigger certain effects. I on the other hand used Aqua Force, the clan that can create multiple attacks to satisfy certain condition and skills in order to gain bonuses. Everyone was training even harder that usual. This game is something special, it can bring people from all over the world together to have fun together. Look at everyone here today, although they are serious about winning the tournament, they were still having fun and smiles on their faces when they were training.

"By the way, Where is the game held?" Adrian asked.

"Somewhere in Japan?" I answered while questioned myself where is that. The guys were even excited? Then I learned that Japan is another place that is quite far from this place. They used a different language other than English, the language used by this place. Until now, only I realised I have conversed in a totally different language that I knew naturally! That's creepy in a way.

At night, I called Kazane-san to my room.

"Um...Tatenashi-san, happy birthday!" I told her that today is 11 June, her birthday.

"Thank you Zane-kun! I like you the best! Didn't know you remember it, even I don't know what date is it today." she hugged me. I told her to open her hands and placed a necklace on her hands. The necklace has a small blue water drop encased in a lighter blue colour sphere.

"What's this?"

"The AquaCrystal left by your mother. I picked it up and accidentally used its powers in the fight with Danjuro. After that, I reforge it into a smaller piece and made it into a necklace. Sorry for never telling you about this." I apologized and hoped she could forgive me.

"Well, I'm angry at you for never telling me about this. I searched for it everywhere since that battle. But this onee-san is very kind, and happy that you did this for me. Thank you, Zane-kun." she replied. I was relieved.

"How did you bring this from our world?" She asked.

"I don't know either. It was in my pocket and when I came to this world, it was in Jullian's pocket."

"That's mysterious. Maybe this could be the key to return to our world?" She stared at it, admiring at it's beauty. I have to give my thanks to the craftsman who made this.

"Could be." I agreed with her.

"Anyway, put this on me!" She handed me the necklace.

"Eh.. I'm not sure about this. I'm putting this on someone else and not you for your information."

"It's fine and just do it already!" She insisted.

I took it and put the necklace around her neck. Hope we could bring it back to our world like how I could bring it to this world.

I have to find a way back fast, and do something about that dream I had. Was it my dream or Jullian's?

Writer note:

Most of the conversations by other people in this arc other than Zane, Tatenashi, Kieko and the Takahashi family used English to converse. However, most of the time, Zane, Tatenashi, Kieko and the Takashi family used Japanese to talk to each other when they are in the house still they are Japanese and Jullian learnt Japanese. Well then, hope everyone can enjoy the series and keep reading on! ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾆ


	12. Chapter 12: Asia Circuit

Arrgghh! A week had passed since we came to this world. And I'm still clueless about anything happened in this world. Tomorrow is the day where we go to Japan for the Asia Circuit. Seems like everyone got their parent's approval. Our club teacher got the tickets already and we're flying to Japan tomorrow on an airplane. That's a ship that can fly which is quite amazing and I rarely get to see it on our world.

"Hey Zane-kun, what are we going to bring?" Tatenashi-san who's in Kazane-san's body lied on my bed while asking me.

"For starters, put on some clothes! Then, don't call me Zane! And pack whatever's necessary!" She was only wearing her white shirt while totally exposing her underwear. Is this her habit of stripping? Didn't know Gray's stripping could be infectious.

"Fine fine, I get it! But, I can't hide my identity anymore. Kieko knew something was wrong." She told me her situation.

"I knew it will happen. So for now, try your best to act as Kazane-san, ok?" I told her.

She pouted and replied "Hpmh, Zane-kun doesn't care about me anymore..."

I patted her head and asked: "Then, what you want me to do?'

She wanted me to make food for her? A sound of stomach growling is heard. I brought her to the kitchen. I decided to make cup ramen for her since it was late already. I made one for myself too while I'm at it.

When we were eating, Kieko-san came out from the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" She was shocked.

"Eating, want some?" Kazane-san replied. She really joined her. Unbelievable...

Well, when you look at it... The two really looked like siblings. Maybe it's because Tatenashi-san has a sister too, that's why she really cares for Kieko-san. We quickly finished it up and head to bed.

"When are you so close to Jullian-san? You been staying in his room for a long time recently, maybe you like him?" Kieko-san asked Kazane-san.

"N.. No! It's just that I wanted to discuss something about the tournament." Kazane-san quickly replied, blushing at the same time. Those two talked for a long time until I can't get some sleep. Can't they just chat softly?

The next day, we all meet up at the school gate at 9. Kazane-san was still doing a double check just before we left. This caused some serious delay for us. After that, we quickly dashed to out school. Everyone was already there and the van came to pick us up already parked on the side.

"I'm sorry we're late. There is a girl who's still packing up before we leave." I apologized to everyone while giving looks to Kazane-san.

"For your information, I was just double checking!" Kazane-san pouted.

"You sure you two aren't a couple? You two go with each other well." everyone said.

Both of us said no and we hopped onto the van. The others joined in as well.

"Still isn't it rare for someone like Kazane to be in a rush of things? And also, Jullian, you could have come to school on your own right?" Adrian asked.

Oops, seems like everyone don't know that Jullian and Kazane are living together under the same roof.

"Ahaha, I went over to their place to check up on them and hurried Kazane. That's why I ended up with them." I tried to make an excuse.

"Oh worried about your princess heh?" Ivan grinned. I smacked his head afterwards.

We arrived at the airport an hour later. This building never existed in Earthland! It was big and spacious. The behind of the building had many big airplanes parking on the wide road. Thankfully, Jullian had been to an airport before, so he knew how things worked there. After doing all the procedures, finally we got on the plane. It looked as luxury as a cruise boat! But smaller... since there were little to no walking space there. There's only rows and rows of seats for the passengers. Kazane-san sat at the seat next to the window and I sat next to her. Everyone misunderstood things again. Tatenashi-san still has her habit even though she's in a different body. She slept right away as soon at the plane took off. Her head was turning sideways a bit and she just lied her head on my shoulder. Even though it was Tatenashi-san lying next to me, I still feel awkward from her sleeping next to me as she was in another person's body.

8 hours later...

"Finally! We're at the hotel!" Kazane-san exclaimed. Both her and I felt the same way. Our butts had been so sore from sitting in the same seat and not moving for such a long time.

"Why? Cant wait to sleep with Jullian?" Ivan teased her. I just whacked his head again.

"Then everyone, the girls take one room while they boys take the other room. Get enough rest and stop fooling around. Tomorrow's a big day." The teacher who came with us, Miss Marialle told everyone before we dismissed. After we took our baths, Adrian, Ivan and I cardfight each other to practice. When the both of them are cardfighting, I walked out of the room. Kazane-san came out fro her room too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking a break from the two kid's teasing. I'm going out for a stroll. Wanna join me?" She invited me. I agreed.

We went to the garden of the hotel. The weather today was fine and the stars filled the sky, creating a wonderful scenery.

"Hey Zane-kun, how are supposed to get back? I'm worried about Kanzashi-chan. She must be lonely without us. Are we going to stay here forever?" She seems concerned about our situation.

"We're definitely not staying here forever. This isn't our world, we have to go back to our home." I held her hand.

"But, I tried to find ways getting back by using the AquaCrystal. None of them worked as the crystal is not even responding. It's almost as useless as a rock."

"I promise, I will find a way to get us back. Will you believe me?" I tried to comfort her.

"Of course I believe in you Zane-kun. I never doubt your words." She's angry now?

"Anyway, I wonder how many days had past since we came to this world." She gazed on the sky.

"Who knows?" I replied.

I suggested to head back and sleep. At night, I had that dream again. It didn't happen the whole week until today. Is it a sign that something's going to happen soon?

The next day...

Beautiful fireworks were fired up into the sky. The Asia Circuit has started! It was held at a big hall, or wait ... a convention centre. It was big, almost as big as the airport. The place was packed full with people, either contestants or visitors. There were players from all around Asia gathered here for this tournament today. These players who got the invitation too must be strong players too.

"Hey Jullian, the rules said only 3 person per team. So are we going to split up?" Adrian called out to me as it was too loud at there.

"Yup we are. So, to do that everyone pick a card. Who gets a grade 1 goes to team 1, grade 2 goes to team 2." I shuffled six cards and handed it out to everyone.

Adrian got second. Kazuha got first. Kieko-san and Ivan got second too. That means I'm a group with Kazane-san and Kazuha. Kazane-san looked pretty happy.

"Listen up! No matter what happens, everyone must support their members! Don't lose faith for yourselves or your teammates!" Everyone cheered and we headed to our own tables now.

"So for the first round... We're fighting Team Gambateh? That's one weird name." Kazane-san joked.

They heard her and got provoked.

"We'll see what you have to say after you lose to us!" One of them pointed at us.

"Well, deal with it. Good luck everyone!" I told both of the girls. Our games started.

It was the eight turn and my turn to use my best card in the deck.

"First! Second battle! Third! Fourth battle! Savas's Stride skill activated and I retire one of your rear guards. And now, the fifth attack! Lambros skill activates! I stand back up Magnum Assault and Max, and plus 10000 power to each of them." I dished out my strongest attack formation at my opponent and my game ended the fastest. Kazuha was next to finish her game in victory.

"Riddhe skill activated! She gains 5000 power for each unit in Harmony and there is 6 of them, totaling of 30000 power bonus to her. With Shandy's boost, and Riddhe attacks! Drive check.. Got two critical triggers!" Kazane-san ended her game, leaving her opponent dumbfounded by her attack.

"Not fair! You two ended your games faster than me!" She pouted.

"Who cares about it, as long as we win." Kazuha finally said something. With the complete victory, we went on to our next round.

Both of our teams were advancing steadily. From more than 100 teams, the tournament was narrowed down to 20 teams left within three hours. The next round will eliminate 10 more teams before going to semifinals.

"Vanargardr attacks. It's skill activates! I soul blast 6 cards and check the top four cards from my deck and I will decide its fate. I put two cards on the top and two at the bottom of my deck." Ivan used his G-unit's skill. His opponent guarded but with three triggers, the guard can be broken.

"First check, critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard. Second check, critical trigger and all effects to my vanguard too. Finally, the thrid check, another critical. Sorry, but the attack is going to go through, good luck pulling 4 heal triggers." he smiled. That's too evil...

"Damn, you're just to harsh man!" Adrian told Ivan.

"As if you're not harsh enough..." Ivan recalled back Adrian's last fight.

"Dragonic Legion Attack! Twin drive! Also, since the attack went through, Dragonic Overlord The End's skill activated! Stand up one more time, King of dragons! Dragonic Revival!" He just defeated his opponent with two Legion attacks.

We're doing well too. The games were getting tougher as we progressed. But everyone pulled through it and both teams were in the top 10 teams to advance. This means we might face each other later on in the tournament. The tournament is taking a break after the top 10 teams were decided so we all left the hall to grab something to eat.

"Sorry guys, you guys go on first, I'm going to the toilet." I told everyone where to meet up before leaving.

After coming out from the toilet, I bumped into a shady guy. He carried a dangerous aura, like murderous intent.

"Fight me, the leader of Team Cray, Jullian Fong." He challenged me. He was giving off a very serious and determined vibe so I had no choice but to fight him.

"Stand up, My Vanguard!" My fight with him begun.

My surroundings turned into a black space as two tables appeared in the middle of nowhere to put our decks. How did he do this? This black space...

Looks like the place my nightmare was! Who the heck is he?

He used the Granblue clan. The game started off well, but he's very aggressive. His deck revolves around the Seven Seas archetype, which can call out many units from the drop zone and giving them power ups. The units he called will be retired at the end of his turn but that just allow him to call them out again. Surprisingly,he dealt me three damage on his third turn while forcing out some of my hand cards to prevent from suffering any more damage.

"It's my turn now. Generation Zone released! Sail through the path I desire in the future, Stride Generation!" I stride Tidal-Bore Dragon as usual as my first Stride. Then I moved on calling out more rear guards like Magnum Assault and Sustashia. I dished out four attacks and my turn ended quicker than I thought. He stopped most of my attacks only letting two damage through. He didn't let Tidal-Bore hit too to prevent it's on-hit skill.

"Too bad for you huh, but it's my turn now! And that spells the end for you. Stride Generation!" He stride a G-unit that Jullian nor I had ever see before.

Seven Seas Deathly Swordsman, Captain Nightsnow 'Reverse'?

Then, by calling out Witch Doctor of Seven Seas, Raisruler, he called Tommy the Ghostie Brothers and gave it 5000 power bonus. Next, he called Skeleton Cannoneer and retired one of my rear guards on top of drawing an extra card. He also called Mick the Ghostie Family and gave Cannoneer plus 10000 power but he retired it immediately by calling Sevan Seas Helsman, Nightcrow from the drop zone. Finally he moved on to his Attack phase and he attacked with his all his rear guards first then attacked with the vanguard. Probably he's going to call more units to the rear guard circles.

"Captain Nightsnow 'Reverse' skill activated! I lock one unit and chose two rear guards and replace them with two new units. Then I activate Slash Shade's ability! I call both units to a rear guard circle respectively. Also I get to retire two of your units and draw two cards!" With this, all his rear guards were standing again! He even got Link Joker's special ability, locking. This is weird. I nullified the attack. He got two critical triggers from his drive check! I had to guard all his attacks or I'll lose! In the end, I barely managed to survive his turn with only three cards left! I got to turn the tables now!

I stride to Lambros and filled the board with all my hand cards. I had Magnum Assault and Kelpie Rider, Nicky on the left column and Tidal Assault on the right column. I attacked with Tidal on his rear guard first before launching two attacks in a row with Magnum Assault.

"Lambros attacks! Magnum and Tidal stand with 10000 power bonus! Drive check! Got two critical triggers and I give the trigger effects to Magnum and Tidal each!"

He nullified my vanguard's attack, leaving him with five cards left.

"Tidal attacks! Then, he stands back up and attack again!"

Unfortunately, he guarded both attacks.

"Magnum attacks your vanguard with 26000 power! Finish the game!"

With a total of 10000 shield power in his hand and an intercept, he still can't stop Magnum's attack. With the added critical, I managed to win the game. The black space and everything I saw reverted back to normal. We're back in front of the toilet again.

Something came out from his back while he was crawling on the ground crying out in agony. It was the dark ring that I saw in my dreams! He fainted. Damn, I haven't got his name nor the purpose of him doing this! Checking my phone, I realised my friends were trying to get in contact with me several times. I quickly regrouped with them. Luckily, they were okay. I can't tell them what just happened yet, but I bet something bad is going to happen soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Reverse War- Part 1

Things were going wrong in the tournament... When we entered the hall, the whole place was filled with dark aura. Although it looked like nothing changed on the surface, Kazane-san and I detected it's evil presence and pushed everyone back outside the hall. They were shocked from our actions, but what brought them into a further shock was the room that suddenly turned dark. Everyone disappeared and only a void black space was left.

"Whhaaatt just happened?" Adrian chickened out.

"Something's wrong. Be careful everyone." I warned everyone to give them a heads up.

That's weird, we're in the room now. I thought we just backed off. The hall changed to pitch black and it looked like outer space. A guy stood in front of us. Wait...

It's not just him... There was the creature from my dreams standing behind him.

"Well well, I can't believe my plan failed for the first time. Congratulations to you all, you're the ones left in this hall. Welcome to the world of darkness!" He exclaimed.

"Who are you? Where's everyone else?" Kazane-san asked.

"T...hat...s Star Vader, Omega Glendious!" Adrian called out as he was pointing at that monster. So that's a Vanguard unit? And Star Vader... Isn't that a Link Joker sub clan?

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Clown, and this is my creation.. Star Vader, Omega Glendious. I'm here to make this world a base for the Link Jokers, so just give up or you will meet despair and never ending suffering." he told us his schemes. Is he kinda stupid or something?

I noticed something. There is something off with a part of this space. It's blurry and constantly shaking in an unstable manner. I got it! I quickly punched that part and the black space vanished. Everyone was shocked.

"Don't fool with me. This is just an illusion." I scoffed.

"Not bad, you're something special, Jullian Fong." he smirked.

I looked around the surroundings. Everyone looked as gloom as the fighter I just fought just now. There's shadows of Vanguard units behind thier backs.

He's just trying to buy time for his minions to turn everyone into his workers! I told everyone to run now. Run as far from this place safely.

"Eh that's no good. We can play hide and seek here, it's useless, my Reversed fighters will come and find you." he said.

All of us ran out of the hall. The Reversed fighters gathered around us. There's too many of them. I decided to play a bet. I drew out Savas from my deck and call it. It worked. Savas materialised for an instant and drew his sword to attack. A Reversed fighter was knocked down and a ring came out from his body.

"What did you do?" Ivan asked.

"No time to explain. Everyone, draw out your strongest units and call them like you would do in a game. Knock these guys down and we head back to the hotel." I told everyone as we find a way out from this crowd. All of us attacked one way and we're able to penetrate through the weakest wall of people. We arrived at the back of the hall.

"What's going on!? Can somebody fill me some information!" Adrian was getting agitated.

"Calm down, now that we know that if we lost a fight to any of these guys, we will be reversed. Also, if one of those black shadows caught us, we'll be reversed too. Luckily them seem not to leave the hall. Actually, I even fought one reversed fighter before." I told him.

"When?" He asked.

"After I went to the toilet. Those guys gain a new unit after getting reversed. A reverse unit that is very strong." I continued.

"How do you know we could call out cards to defeat them without a card fight?"

"It was just a guess. The shadows we saw earlier are units of Vanguard, so I thought maybe they could appear in our world and fight for us like they did in the games. The minions in the hall took over everyone that fast through that method probably.." I explained.

"Well, no time to dilly dally now! Let's head back to the hotel!" Kazane-san pointed as some reversed fighters and hurried us.

After defeating some Reversed fighters, we made it out of the venue where the tournament was held. There's Reversed fighters here too?

They started to swarm at us. Seems like materialising units takes an amount of energy from the user. Calling multiple units to this world at a time takes too much energy from a fighter so we were only able to call one at a time.

"Hey anyone, any plans now?" Adrian shouted in exhaustion.

Damn, what can we do now? There is only six of us while there's more than thirty people here. We were just massively outnumbered. If we could call multiple units..

"Zane-kun, behind you!" Kazane-san called out.

I turned back and called four units at a time without hesitation. Officer Cadet, Andrei, Kelpie Rider, Nicky, Magnum Assault and Transendant of Storm, Savas. A grade 0,1,2 and 3 unit. Everyone was shocked. This battle turned into a breeze.

"Lets go! We'll head back to the hotel first." Ivan suggested.

"Lets go, Jullian-san. Ehh! What do you mean you can't move very well now?!" Kazane-san was shocked by the truth. I was already half collapsed on the floor after calling four units.

"Yup, calling four units at a time takes its toll on the vanguard, which is me, so never do that." I explained.

"That's why don't do that! You stupid moron!"

Kazane-san carried me while calling me stupid...

More people showed up. Suddenly, a strong presence appeared. I quickly used a trash can to create a barrier from everyone who were busying fighting reversed fighters and singled myself out of the battle. I tried to search for that presence, instead he came to me. I ran away as far as posible from everyone. In the end, I was too exhausted to escape from him.

"Not bad, separating yourself from your friends so they won't get caught up too. Too bad that won't work, you made my plans even better." A voice could be heard from the back. It's a man wearing a black coat with dark red hair.

"Who are you? What you want from us?" I tried to fight back but I was too weak to even move.

"Who knows? Now now, listen to me..." He laughed.

[ From now, this is Tatenashi's POV (Point of View) ]

We all escaped from the madness on the streets. We were camping out at an alley before making it back to the hotel.

"Hey, Where's Jullian?" I asked.

"Shoot! He got seperated from us!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Calm down, maybe he already head back to the hotel before us." Adrian suggested.

We arrived at the lobby. Jullian-kun was there.

"Thank god you're save!" Adrian said. The hotel turned into a dark space. Everyone was shocked. Jullian-kun was wearing different clothes.

"I have no time to play with you all. Now surrender yourselves or don't force me to do this the hard way." he said. He was reversed already. Damn it, if I was there...

"Then, I challenge you to a fight!" Adrian said.

"Will it be enough to defeat me?" Jullian-kun challenged him back.

"You bastard, don't be so cocky just because you got reversed!" Adrian turned angry.

"In that case, I will fight too!" Ivan and Kieko-san said. Those two decided to join the fray. I wanted to bring him back too, but I held back just in case something bad happens again. Kazuha seem to have the same thought process as mine as she's not moving too. By the way, How is he going to fight three people at once? Three tables appeared and Jullian-kun stood in the middle facing Adrian while two more holograms were facing Kieko-san and Ivan. He can control the two holograms, meaning he'll have to face three boards at the same time. Can he even handle it? Zane-kun only knew how to play the game just a week ago. The fight started.

"Stand up, my Vangaurd! Judgebau Revenger!" A Shadow Paladin unit?! What happened to his Aqua Force?

Everyone was having a hard time against him since they never saw Jullian-kun used Shadow Paladin before. He was skilled using that deck.

It was the sixth turn, and Jullian can use a G-unit now.

"Here's the first wave of doom. Generation Zone released! Darken the future beyond and rule the universe, Stride Generation!" Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon was the unit he stride. Then he called Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur before going to his Attack phase.

"Aurageyser attacks! Skill activated! I sacrifice two rear-guards by retiring Arsur. Arsur is treated as two units when he's retired. Next, I check the top two cards of my deck and I get 5000 power for each Grade 1 or less unit."

"First card, Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint. Second card, Transient Revenger, Masquerade. I got 2 Grade 1 units, so it gets another 10000 power! I add both cards to my hand. Also, Arsur is returned to my deck." Everyone didn't guard except Adrian. Even with his guard, the attack still hits when Jullian-kun got two triggers from his drive check. Everyone suffered two damage because of the added critical from the critical trigger he got from his drive check.

"Judgebau skill activates! I superior call two Black-Winged Swordbreaker and draw two cards from their skill. Turn end." Just how many card he draw during that turn?

Ivan also used his G-unit too.

"Stride Generation! Great Angel, Doom Brace! Fenrir's Stride skill, I soul charge three and Doom Brace gets a skill. Then, I call Hati and I use Doom Brace's skill. Soul blast three cards and give Hati and Jormungand 5000 power! Since I have two cards left in the soul, I soul charge another three cards. Following that, I call Gleipnir who was soul blast from the soul. Both Hati and Jormungand get another 3000 power with their own skills."

He set up his field and powered them up. After that, he attacked with Jormungand but the attack was guarded. His vanguard attacked next and dealt one damage. Gleipnir attacked next. With his skill, Ivan draw another card and soul charge three cards. Jullian-kun didn't guard that attack too.

Adrian ride into Dragonic Overlord "The X" and performed Legion. When he Legion, he added a copy of Dragonic Overlord the End to his hand. Then he called Dragonic Burnout and retired one rear guard. He attacked with Burnout first before attacking with the vanguard. Both Burnout and his Legion attack didn't get through, but using "The X" Legion skill, he retired another two rear guards. Julian-kun knew if he didn't guard the vanguard's attack, the End's skill will activate and his vanguard will stand again allowing Adrian to attack once more. Burning Horn Dragon on his left column attacked and dealt one damage.

Kieko on the other hand pulled out an all-out attack against Jullian-kun. Using Lycoris Musketeer, Vera's skill, she superior call Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia. With Sylvia's skill, she superior call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka. By calling another Mirkka from her hand, Kieko has her back row lined up with three Mirkka! Then she performed Legion and with Vera's Legion skill, all her units get 3000 power. All Mirkka will get an extra 3000 power boost whenever she attacks, strengthening her battle formation. Her rear guard Saul attacked first for 24000 power and it was guarded. Next, her vanguard attacked but the attack was nullified. Sylvia attacked and dealt two damage thanks to the critical trigger Keiko got from her drive check.

Everyone did their best and striked their strongest attacks at Jullian-kun. It was effortless due to the amount of cards on his hand. He seemed not to be even fazed a bit from their attacks.

"Its impressive to see how he managed to handle three different types of field at the same time." Kazuha commented.

"You all have improved, but it's not enough to defeat me! Final turn!" He called final turn! He stride Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo and activated a skill, giving the vanguard 10000 power and one critical. Then he called Blaster Dark Revenger to retire everyone's units. With Dorint's skill, the cost of counterblast two was reduced to one. It's not enough! He went on calling two Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" and retired units in the back row. I'm amazed he has that many Blaster Dark in his hand. When he begun his attacks, he even attacked the rear guards. Just what he's trying to achieve?

"Phantom Blaster Diablo skill activated! I retire three of my rear guards and if you don't retire two rear guards, you can't guard this attack! Not to mention the extra critical it gets from this skill." Everyone can't even do anything. Their rear guards were wiped out from previous attacks.

"Drive check... Got a critical trigger. Now! Fall down in to depths of despair and burn in hellish flames! Dark Flame Burnout!" Everyone lost to him at the same time! They were all Reversed.

By the way, didn't Jullian-kun said that whoever gets reversed has their avatar reversed right? Then why Jullian-kun doesn't have a reversed unit but instead he change his deck?

"Lets leave now or else we'll get caught up too!" I pulled Kazuha away while she was still standing there motionless. I felt so helpless as I saw them getting Reversed. We were finally out this wrath, but there's only two us.

"Hey, Kazuha what if I tell you that Jullian-san and I came from another world?" Kazuha was puzzled after hearing that.

After she claimed down, I slowly explained everything to her. That we are from another world and we are Mages, later on we were transported into this world and now both of us reside in a high schooler's body.

"That's why you two were so close and I heard you call him Zane-kun before." Kazuha rethink back all the events that occurred previously. Anyway, Kazuha believed me! That's good!

"Thank you for listening to me. Now, I want to get back our friends and Zane-kun, while stopping this war! Kazuha, will you help me?" I asked. She nodded in agreement.

Wait for me Zane-kun, I'm coming to save you!

On the other hand, Zane-kun was in the hall where the tournament was held. The hall was already empty by now. Within the chaos outside the streets, he just sat in the silent hall, waiting for someone's arrival.

"Don't get cocky just because you Reversed some guys!" One of the members shouted as he was glaring at Zane-kun furiously. There were up to ten members that were the cause of the Reverse spreading to everyone. They were brought into this world by Clown and they are actually Vanguard units but they're corrupted by Clown. He has them in command.

"Well well let him be. After all, all the people he reversed were never turned back to normal right? This just show how picky he is." The main member, Clown said.

After that, Zane-kun went outside and reversed even more people. What's weird was after he reversed them, he ordered them to enter the hall secretly, without Clown knowing. Why did he do this? What schemes did he have in mind?


	14. Chapter 14: Reverse War- Part 2

"Mission start!"

The mission to rescue Zane-kun went on. Kazuha and I went back to the place where they held the tournament and snuck in through the back door. After we went in, something felt off. I can't sense any evil presence. As we went on, we saw nobody. No one was guarding this place? That means they had left this building? We head to the hall. Zane-kun was there with Adrian, Ivan and Kieko-san.

"Welcome back, I'm sorry to disappoint you but everyone left." he said after he saw us sneaking behind the pillar.

"What happened? Where's Clown and the others? How do you know we were coming back?" I was angry as our plan failed.

"We can talk about this through a fight." he drew his deck out. I went down and when I was getting ready to fight him, Kazuha stopped me.

"Calm down, I will fight him. You handle the others." she told me. She got everything figured it out, she knew that if I fought Zane-kun, I will make mistakes as I'll unconsciously be emotional. She's more level-headed than I thought. The others approached me and challenged me to a fight.

"Stand up, My Vanguard!" The game between Kazuha and Zane-kun begun.

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile!" That is Kazuha's starter. Her deck revolves around the Silver Thorns sub clan. Zane-kun used his Shadow Paladins.

"Ride, Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina. Skill activated, I check the top two cards of my deck and put one unit to my soul and the other to the bottom of my deck. I put Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma." her turn ended.

"My turn now. Stand and draw, then I ride Transient Revenger, Masquerade. Judgebau moves to the back and I attack. Drive check, got a stand trigger." he dealt a damage and ended his turn. Kazuha got a draw trigger from her damage check.

"I stand and draw! Ride, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica. I activate Emile's skill and put Luquier and Upright Lion into my soul. I call Upright Lion and it attacks,' Zane-kun didn't guard that and took one damage, Kazuha continued with her Vanguard's attack but it was stopped. Zane-kun didn't want to trigger Maricica's skill.

"Stand and draw. Ride, Blaster Dark Revenger. Attack!" Kazuha took another damage.

"Rise, queen of dragons and tame everything with your silver whip! Cross-ride, Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier. With Luquier in the soul, she gain 2000 power. Then I call Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana and Irina. With Irina's skill, I put Rising Dragon in my soul."

"Venus Luquier attacks! Drive check... Got a critical trigger! I give the critical to Luquier and the power to Irina. Then, Ana skill activates. I call Upright Lion and it attacks." He guarded both Upright Lion's attacks. Zane-kun took two damage by the end of her turn. Zane-kun stride Aurageyser Dragon and unleashed a wave of attacks. He drew some cards from its skill too. He ended his turn by pushing Kazuha to four damage.

"Generation Zone released! The star of the show takes it's stage and rules the future, Stride Generation! Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier. She activated her skill by putting two units to her soul and called another two units. She soul charged two cards too in the process. The Zelma she called using this skill sent Irina back to the soul and calling out Ana behind Upright Lion. Both Upright Lions got 9000 power due to their skills. She attacked Zane-kun three times and two of the attack went through, putting him at a disadvantage with five damage against the three damage Kazuha had because she got a heal trigger during her drive check. What is he planning? He can't pressure Kazuha through Diablo's skill since she filled her board during her turn.

"How naive, thought that I will lose because I can't maximize Phantom Blaster Diablo's effect. But that's not my real strength. This is my real avatar. You'll be the first person to witness this! Shake the ground and blacken the skies with your dark wings! Break ride, Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss"!" That's his real avatar?! Then, he wasn't going all out when he fought the others?

"Break ride skill, I superior call Adroit Revenger, Treynon and it gains 5000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 power. Then I call Dorint and Blaster Dark Revenger. With Dorint's skill, I unflip one damage. Blaster Dark retires one of your rear guards. To fully set up my field, I call Treynon on top on Blaster Dark. Now, seek my mate! The dark knight that stands side by side with the abyssal dargon, Legion! Revenger, Blaster Dark "Abyss"!" it's unpredictable what Zane-kun was going to do next, this formation is just too crazy!

"Both Treynon's skill activates. I pay one counterblast and my vanguard gets a skill. If you don't retire a unit when my vanguard attacks, you can't call any units to your guardian circle."

"That's means I have to retire two units at the same time? That's crazy!" Kazuha was shocked after hearing all that. Zane-kun smirked and attacked her rear guards relentlessly. Kazuha wasted a lot of hand cards to guard. Zane-kun's Legion attacked next. Kazuha managed to stop it although he drive checked two critical triggers.

"Now, Legion skill activated! I sacrifice three of my units to stand my Vanguard! Abssyal Rivival! Then I attacked once more. You need to retire two more units to guard, but you don't have enough rear guards.. right?" Kazuha fell into his trap perfectly. She was defeated and Reversed. For my side, all I did was just turn Kieko-san back to normal... What should I do?

"It's useless, I control the people I reversed. Defeat me to turn everyone I reversed back to normal." Zane-kun answered as he swiped his hands in front of Kieko-san and reversed her again. How did he do that?

"If that's the case, then why bother having me fighting her!" I yelled at him angrily. That's just a waste of my time.

I had no choice but to do this for everyone.

The game went on. It was the hardest battle I fought so far. Both of us were foiling each other's plan and attacked aggressively, trying to finish of the other as fast as possible. Zane-kun attempted to finished me with Phantom Blaster Diablo but it failed. His turn ended with both of us at four damage.

"Generation Zone released! Spark up my stage and descend into the future, Stride Generation, School Etoile, Olivia! Lauris skill, I return Spica back to my hand and draw one card. Then I call Spica, Kura, Shizuku and Riddhe."

I had used up all my hand cards, making his my final turn.

"Shizuku's Harmony skill lets me add a Lauris to my hand. Now Riddhe attacks! Next, Spica attacks with a boost from Shandi. Spica skill activates and I return Riddhe to call Riddhe. Then, Riddhe attacks again. Following up, Olivia attacks! With her skill, I return Spica, Shandi and Kura and call back Shizuku and Spica. Shizuku skill adds another copy of Lauris to my hand." I launched several attacks while controlling my field. He stopped my Vanguard's attack but with two critical triggers I got from my drive check, things get easier. He had five damage now.

"With four cards left, there's no way you could stop me! Spica attacks and I activate her skill one more time and call Lauris. Lauris, finish up this game and turn everyone back to normal!" It hit! The attack went through! Zane-kun has six damage! Everyone turned back to normal. Zane-kun fainted after that.

(Back to Zane's POV now...)

I woke up. The darkness that was possessing me was gone. What happened? Oh yeah, Tatenashi-san defeated me and I was turn back to normal.

"Zane-kun, are you okay?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"I'm fine, and don't call me Zane. It will blow our cover." I warned her.

"It's alright, everyone knows our situation. I told them when you are fainted." she explained.

"No wonder you two are so close, you're lovers." Ivan smirked. He got hit again.

"Hey Zane-kun, do you remember anything? Everyone who was Reversed by you lost their memories of being Reversed." she kept questioning me. Can she give me a break?

"Yup, I remember. I still have my conscious even after I was Reversed. Maybe it's because I'm not the owner of this body."

I told everyone the truth. As I expected, they were startled. Even I was astonished to see everyone lost their memories.

"You're a meanie, Zane-kun! You almost Reversed everyone in the team, leaving me alone!" Tatenashi-san pouted and punched me.

"I have to pretend being reversed or else who knows what Clown will do to me. Also, during the time I was reversed, I reversed almost every player from the tournament."

I lead them to a spacious room. When I opened the door, everyone who I reversed was there. They turned back normal. Thank goodness.

"Don't tell me you trapped everyone you reversed here so they won't continue to reverse others and when you're defeated, they can turn back to normal. So during the time they were reversed, they won't have to worry being harmed because you kept them here!"

"Hah..How can you always read my mind?"

"Hmmp..How many years have I know you? I can read your thoughts like a book perfectly!" She bragged.

No time to play around here now. I told everyone where thier HQ was. They raided the Bushiroad company's building and turned it into their nest. There are total of 10 people including Clown started this warfare. To stop the reversing of people and their attack, we need to defeat Clown and the other nine members.

We all head to the tower. There's a dark ring on top of the building. It emitted an evil aura. We were spotted as soon as we stepped into the building. Two of the main members halted us but Ivan and Adrian challenged them.

"Move along everyone! We will handle this situation!" Adrian shouted.

"Got it! I'll leave them to you. Don't get reversed again!"

"Hah! That won't happen again! we just let our guard down last time because it was our friend!"

"Where are we going, Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"I'm getting back Jullian's Aqua Force. I knew it was taken by one of the members but I never been in this building before." I told the girls.

The game between Ivan and Adrian against the two members was about to end.

"Now, let finish this game up and regroup with they others!" Adrian was getting fired up.

"Generation Zone released! Burn my scorching spirit and turn it into the power I desire, Stride Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Ace! Skill activated! I pay two counterblasts and lose a drive check to activate a skill. Then I call Dragonic Burnout and use its skill to retire one of your units. This allows Energy Flame, Aethonic skill to go off by unflipping two damage." Adrian set up his final formation and attacked.

"My vanguard attacks. Drive check... Got one draw and one critical trigger! The Ace and Burnout each get 5000 power and the critical to the Ace. Now the Ace skill activates! By discarding two cards from my hand, I stand Dragonic Overlord the Ace and it gains 5000 power. Heavenly Perdition!" The two members lost in the tag fight and disappeared?!

The rest of us continued climbing to the highest level and we were stopped by one of the main members, the one who Reversed me. He still wore the same black coat, making him easily recognised by me.

"Seems like you betrayed us. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Drander, one of the Main members. Can't believe after Reversing so many players you turned back to normal, it's so disappointing. I had high hopes for you, even though you were planning things behind Clown's back." he grinned.

"Enough with the talk, let's fight." I cut him off and we battled. He was indeed using my Aqua Force. The deck didn't get any upgrades and we knew each other's deck, so each player's moves were predictable. But it wasn't anymore when he strode a Reverse unit, Wielder of Storm, Admiral Savas "Reverse". That is Savas's evolution? He continued by attacking three times with his rear guards.

"My vanguard attacks! With Savas's Stride bonus skill, I retire one of your rear guards. From my drive check I got a critical trigger. My turn doesn't end here. Savas Reverse's skill activates! By locking five of my rear guards and discarding three cards, I stand my Vanguard again! This is what I called Swirling Storm Revenge! Now Savas, destroy your owner!" That was this unit's power? By sacrificing his comrades to gain superior power? I quickly protect myself with a perfect guard.

"I'm not done yet! Savas's second ability activates! I unlock two units and stand them back." I stopped those attacks too. At the end of his turn, the units that stood up were retired.

"In the end you can't defeat me! My resolve is stronger than anyone, I have the will to end all of this! To do that, I need to take back what's mine! Final turn! Stand and draw. Seek my mate! The dark knight that stands side by side with the abyssal dargon, Legion! Revenger, Blaster Dark Abyss. I activate three Treynon's skill at once! Then I call Blaster Dark Revenger. With Dorint's skill, I unflip one damage. Now all rear guards, attack the vanguard!' He guarded all of them. My vanguard attacked and he retired three. As I calculated, I got two trigger from my drive check. After activating my Legion skill, my vanguard attacked again. He can't guard it since he need to retire three units.

"Without a critical trigger, you can't defeat me!" He seem worried.

"I won't disappoint you again. Drive check.. Got two critical triggers!" He's finished.

The final battle begun. All of us miraculously met up on the way to defeat Clown. After a small discussion, we found out that we already defeated all the nine members! All left is that Clown. That bastard congratulated us for making to here.

"Now let the game begin! You four can challenge me at the same time! Let's break this alien's record." he pointed at Adrian, Ivan, Kazuha and Kieko-san. He knew that the both of us weren't from this planet? How? Those four were pissed off and took up his challenge.

The game started off weirdly. Usually you want to preserve your damage as less as possible but he just let everyone pushed him to five damage. He kept omega locking everyone's rear guards and limited everyone's option.

"Now let the horror begin! Generation Zone released! Bring despair and make everyone fall for me, Stride Generation! Death Star Vader, Omege Loop Glendious! I activate its skill! Lock all units and omega lock all lock cards! Infinite Misery! Then I end my turn." What! He just ended his turn without attacking? Everyone was rendered to useless and can't do anything but attack with their vanguards. It was stopped with a perfect guard.

"Final turn! Stand and draw... Omega Glendious skill activated! I won the game if you had five or more locked cards. Now, count your locked cards!"

All four of them having five rear guards fully locked!

This is the most powerful skill that brings your hopes to despair! World End!" The game just ended. Everyone lost. This card is too broken!

"Now who's next?" He asked. I walked towards him. Tatenashi-san grabbed my sleeve.

"I'm going with you."

"It's better if I go alone, you'll help me halt these guys back." I pointed at the rest of the gang who just got reversed again once more.

"Why does everyone keep ordering me to all these pesky stuff!" She pouted.

"That's just because you are dumb after all.." I laughed.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you again." she muttered.

"I promise, I will come back to you." I turned away and faced Clown.

"Hey you, how did you know Tatenashi-san and I weren't from this world?"

"You should ask yourself. When we connected planet Cray with Earth, another loophole suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I guess that was your doing that brought you to travel to this world as the same time as us."

I see.. So it was from the book that brought us here after all.

After that, the last fight begun. The same thing happened again. I was just powerless against Omega Glendious. Things got even worse when I fall into the same situation as everyone else. All of my rear guards were omega locked! I was scared. Am I going to lose everything again? I lost my resolve. What can I do now? It's all over...

Then I remembered.

"Stride Generation! The One Who Rules the Storm, Commander Savas! Then, Savas attacks!" I remembered, Savas's evolution. It was given to me after defeating Drander.

"Hah, that's all you got? What can you do with just a Vanguard? Haha, too bad but I'm going to nullify it." Clown gave a hideous laugh.

"Commander Savas's skill activates! Return all cards to my hand and I discard two cards. Then I call five more units out! Then, if I have Savas as a heart, all rear guards gets 2000 power. Let's go, Replenishing Storm Wave!" Clown was shocked. He even trembled in fear after I drove check two critical triggers. He didn't even attack me during his last turn and forgot to drive check. With that hand size, at least two attacks will be sufficient. He was finally defeated! Tatenashi-san cheered in joy and the world found back its light. The dark ring above us shattered and all evil things and the main members were sucked up by the distorted portal opened after all they black rings broke. Everyone who was reversed reverted back to normal.

"Thank you, Zane! Thanks for saving our world!" Adrian shook my hand.

"You did it, Zane-kun! I'm so happy now!" Tatenashi-san held my hand tightly.

"Next time, don't pull off any funny stunts!" I flicked her forehead.

Soon, another portal opened up. We were sucked into it.

We didn't even had the chance to say goodbye!


	15. Chapter 15: We're Back!

I woke up. When I opened my eyes, bright light filled my vision. Then I realised I was in a hospital. The curtains were opened and sunlight was shining brightly. I got up and tried to find Tatenashi-san. She was just in the next bed, lying down peacefully. We're back! Finally we're back! Back to our own world! Kanzashi-chan was sleeping right beside Tatenashi-san. She woke up after hearing some noise coming from me.

"Zane-san, you're awake!" Kanzashi-chan was shocked.

"Yup, I'm back. Sorry for letting you wait. How long did I stayed in the hospital?" I tried to understand the situation here. Kanzashi-chan explained everything to me. I was stunned hearing that. We were gone for three months in this world but we only stayed in the other world for ten days! Seems like that isn't the only problem. The company where Kanzashi-chan works were forced to shut down after the Council found out the company was supplying magic items to dark guilds. Kanzashi-chan was jobless this whole time. Damn, something bad really happened on her... Curses! If I was here I could have helped out.

"So where do you stay now? The rental for our house was not paid right?" I asked.

"I paid it, as I work as a Mage now." she explained.

"You what?!"

Unbelievable! She learnt how to use magic? But how?

"I studied magic after I lost my job and learnt magic through ancient books left in the library." she casted a magic circle and a computer screen with keyboard came out. Isn't that Archive? I was amazed seeing her able to do that. A voice spoke in my mind.

"This is my magic, Super Archive." Kanzashi-chan used telepathy to talk to me.

"What is all this noise?" Tatenashi-san climbed up from the bed, barely opened her eyes and asked in an irritated manner. She finally woke up!

"Sorry, we were too loud. Are you alright?" I asked. She opened up her eyes and her expression changed. She seem happy.

"Zane-kun! Kanzashi-chan!" She hugged the both of us. She's doing it too hard and we almost choked to death.

"Let us go... Tatenashi-san! We're going to die!" I exclaimed and she let us go.

"Kanzashi-chan, I'm sorry for leaving you without a notice. You must have worked hard all this time, thank you." she said.

Eh, how did she understand anything without Kanzashi-chan explaining? Is she a psychic?

"It's okay as long as Onee-chan is safe." Kanzashi-chan sobbed. They hugged each other as a sign of rejoice. Good to see that they are reunited again.

The doctor came and check us. We're were not mentally or physically injured so we were good to go! I was glad and we went back home.

Wow, The house was like how it used to be. Kanzashi-chan must have put in a lot of effort to maintain it. The girls took their turns to bath while I went to the market to buy ingredients for dinner. I got to repay Kanzashi-chan for her hard work all this time.

"Let this onee-san help you too, she's my sister too." Tatenashi-san walked into the kitchen and helped me. It's been a while since I saw her put on a apron, not a naked apron. Thank god that didn't happen.

During dinner, we told Kanzashi-chan our story in the other world. She looked a little depressed when we mentioned that we never saw her counterpart in the other world. She believed our story and even said she wanted to visit the world sometime. She really changed a lot after we left. She maybe become just like her elder sister with an overwhelming positive attitude. Well, not as much as Tatenashi-san, but at least a little.

'What happened to the book that send us to the other world?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"The Council is keeping it but they didn't do anything because they were scared something will happen if they tampered with that book." Kanzashi-chan told us.

"Can you analyze with your magic it if I got it back from the Council?" I asked.

"Wait what?! Kanzashi-chan knows how to use magic?" Tatenashi-san was shocked as her sister explained her own story.

"Maybe.. But how are you going to get it back?" Kanzashi-chan wondered.

"I see... When are we stealing it Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san joked. I knocked her head.

"I have my connections, don't worry?" I told them.

"Hpmh, another woman?" Tatenashi-san sounded grumpy.

"Woah woah, not that type of connection." I panicked and calmed her down. I told her about Doranbolt.

"Wow Zane-kun, I didn't know you had friends in the Council." she gasped.

"Hey is that an insult or a compliment?" I was a bit ticked off. She laughed.

The next day... We decided to let Kanzashi-chan joined our team as we headed to the guild to take a job.

"Good morning, everyone! How are you doing?" Tatenashi-san greeted, loudly.

"That's not the way to do it Tatenashi-san. You should say, I'm home." I told her.

"In that case, IM HOME!" She is really an energetic girl. Everyone smiled back.

"Welcome back." Master greeted us back.

This is really... our home. It's been ages since I saw this scene, where everyone gathered together and laughed. Anyway, we decided to take on a simple job and see how it goes.

"Umm... Actually I can't fight using magic. All I could do was to gather information and create battle strategies to assist everyone." Kanzashi-chan blurted out.

"Well, that's kinda what I expect. After all, you just started using magic. You should take your time and develop your abilities." I confronted her.

"Don't worry, your onee-san will protect you from any danger, even dangerous man!" Tatenashi-san said while leering at me. What is that supposed to mean?

We got an easier quest since it was Kanzashi-chan's first time taking on a job that might need more than just sitting around doing paperwork or solving mysteries. The quest was to chase away some migrating monsters out from a town. It never happened until recently. They used to stop by and rest but they never attacked the town nor stayed for so long, according to what Kanzashi-chan found.

Huh.. this magic could be quite handy too.

"If they suddenly stayed, that means there's something new or something else that attracted them to stay?" I asked myself.

"Maybe, but what made them attack the town? Was someone provoking them?" Kanzashi-chan continued

"Harr.. everyone here is annoying! Can't we all talk about this later after we visited the town? Stop making speculations!" Tatenashi-san stopped our talk in an annoyed mood.

Tatenashi-san suggested that we should investigate it by scouting. We sneaked up on the monsters. They have large wings and most of them were covered in bright coloured feathers.

After looking around and researching more about these monsters, we found out that none of they favorite prey or ideal habitat was here, so what made them stay? They only stayed momentarily to rest before continuing migrating to the nesting grounds.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind whipped up nearby. It's from the town. An explosion occurred in the town! We quickly head back to check out what happened.

The monsters attacked the town! They were able to use their powerful wings to create strong wind gusts and blow everything away. They were in a rampage. No one could stopped them.

"Tatenashi-san, protect Kanzashi-chan and let her find out the source!" I told her as I pulled out MetalEdge. These guys were tough as they were cooperating with each other. One knew I was sneaking up on the other's back and intercepted my movements. Those things have sharp teeth too. One bite from that and I might snap in half! Tatenashi-san supported me from the back.

"Onee-chan, apparently they are controlled by someone! These monsters were aggressive to each other and they will never cooperate like this. Someone must have controlled them!" Kanzashi-chan told Tatenashi-san. Both of them left the place to find the one behind this, allowing me to let loose.

"I'm sorry, but you all should take a rest!" I told those monsters and launched an omni-direction attack by shooting multiple shards of ice. It stalled some of them and I froze their wings one by one. They were not done yet! They continued attacking using their beaks or started clawing at me. I don't want to hurt them so I just kept dodging their attacks while preventing them from destroying the town any further.

Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan looked around the town. It was pretty empty since everyone evacuated, in the end, they ended up in a shrine which is behind the town. It's an old, fairly small shrine made from stone and covered in vines. They went in and looked around.

There is a pedestal in the middle and sculptures of big-jaw monsters around the pedestal. The walls of the shrine have writings and pictures on it too.

"Huh? Where is the orb in the pedestal?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"Someone must have stole it." Tatenashi-san said and asked Kanzashi-chan to check the shrine's history. It was a shrine built to chase away dangerous beasts from the forest of the town. The pedestal was protected with a magic barrier but it's wasn't damaged and the orb inside it was gone! How did that happened? Magically? Suddenly, A rustle near the trees could be heard. Someone was moving around the forest.

"Kanzashi-chan, stay here!" Tatenashi-san said and quickly followed that person. He was wearing a brown cloak and he is agile. Tatenashi-san launched a few water blades but he dodged it.

"Isn't he gonna fight back? Or he can't use magic?" Tatenashi-san was thinking. Her predictions were wrong. That guy turned back and shot a fireball the the tree. He was using a red orb to do so. Tatenashi-san quickly extinguished it before it reaches to prevent a forest fire. That distracted Tatenashi-san and he pulled off a smokescreen and escaped. She can't detect his presence anymore. He had left the scene.

The monsters stopped attacking too. They've calmed down and flew away, continuing their jouney. Around ten hours later...(just kidding) Kanzashi-chan and Tatenashi-san finally came back. They explained what happened.

"Hey Zane-kun, I don't want to babysit Kanzashi-chan anymore! She sure is physically weak and that took a lot of time just to come back!" Tatenashi-san argued.

"That's not true! You ignored my directions and went on with your 'intuition', ending up have to walk the longer distance out from the forest!" The little sister talked back.

"It's not like you have a map or anything! How would you know the way out?!"

Kanzashi-chan protested and they continued to argue.

"So maybe that's the culprit for the case Doranbolt mentioned... Interesting." I was trying to figure out the identity of this man but Tatenashi-san kept bugging me.

"Hey, cut me some slack okay! I'm thinking here!" I blamed Tatenashi-san.

"Oh I see, sorry. So what's for dinner?" She asked out of the blue. I was puzzled.

"Wait, aren't you thinking about what are we going o eat tonight?" She told the truth.

I was speechless... How carefree is she?

At the end of the day, we got our pay and head back home. Kanzashi-chan's eyes were sparkling the whole time. Guess she never got so much money before when she was under Team Natsu. Hahaha...


	16. Chapter 16: Zane's Fairy Tail Life

"Hey Zane-kun, I'm curious!" Tatenashi-san blurted out randomly as she sat right next to me on my bed.

"About what?" That made me curious too about what she's going to ask me.

"How did you became a S-rank Mage?" Tatenashi-san asked.

About that...

After that horrible incident, I wandered around places, looking for jobs to survive. Eventually, I came to Magnolia and ended up in a guild, Fairy Tail.

"Welcome! What do you need from us?" A guy standing next to the door greeted me.

"Is this a guild? What does it do?" I asked.

"A guild is a place where Mages get jobs and gather together as a family." the old man who proclaimed himself as the temporary Master said.

"Family..." That word really stabbed in my heart. The guilt in my heart was acting up.

"Oh yeah, you seem to be a Mage. Wanna join our guild?" Max, the guy who just greeted me asked.

"Can I?" I was astounded.

Everyone in the guild nodded and gave me a smile. I accepted their offer and joined the guild.

"Oh by the way, what Magic you used?" Jet asked. I felt that I can't just tell them I'm a Dragon Slayer. They won't believe me. I created an ice blade.

"Ice Making Magic." that reply seem to bring an impact to everyone. I soon found out one of the members here was using the same magic but he went missing in Tenroujima Island.

After I joined Fairy Tail, all I did was take jobs and slept on top of the guild's roof. I usually wore a cloak to hide my identity and wore a ring to seal my Dragon Slayer powers. I would take on different jobs in different places and after almost 20 jobs, I covered almost half of Fiore continent. Why did I do that? So that I can find Tatenashi-san or find Extort's base. At that time, Fairy Tail was facing a big crisis. They lost most of their members in an island, Tenrohira Island. Acnologia, the Black Dragon vanished after destroying the whole island and the search for team was fruitless. Fairy Tail lost their reputation and popularity and was in debts. That made me took other jobs at the same time while doing a quest. I even worked as a butler before.

The debt was piling up and the guild was moved to outskirts of the town. The questboard had even less jobs now. The pay was not good too, it was despair for everyone in the guild. But everyone still had their smiles on their faces. I was shocked. They stood as one and faced their problems. However, things weren't working out and the guild was turning worse. I should do something for the guild too.

After finishing a quest, I saw a guild, a different type of guild. A dark guild. I heard about it before from my guild mates. They were not official guild and take quests like assassination and bad stuff. I went in to have a visit.

"What do you want from here?!" One of the guys shouted. The atmosphere here was very dark, evil. I just ignored him and looked around. There were a lot of shady guys here too. That guy walked up to me. Guess he was pissed off after I ignored him. He tried to attack me by raising a fist and I reacted by twisting his arm around and kicked him in the stomach. I accidentally fainted him. I guess i should have restrict myself? The others attacked too after seeing that. Well, I don't have a choice then. I removed my ring and rampaged through the whole guild. Flames bursting out from my wrists and froze everything. That feeling, it was like I was fighting against Extort's members. That even pissed me off. I went all out, wanting to destroying the whole guild. Maybe at that time, I was just letting out my rage and hatred against Extort. When the guild master came back, he was astonished as his members were all lying on the ground taking a small nap.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" he glared.

"I don't know myself.."

"You think you can get away with this unscathed? Think again..."

"I was prepared for it."

I drew out MetalEdge, froze it and formed an extended blade from the handle. In an instant, the debris around the place gathered up and form into a big golem. Was that Puppet Magic? The golem raised it's hand and swung at me. I jumped over it and sliced the arm off. The arm fell and reformed back into a mini golem?! Quickly, I snuck past the bigger golem and tried to straight up take out the caster. Projectiles were fired towards me. He made an artillery to protect himself? Slowly, I was getting outnumbered as the golems keep multiplying. I have to do something quick. I Punched the ground, immobilising the golems. Then, by using Seiun Sword Style: Full Moon Strike, I slashed all of them in a roundabout blade was coated with my flames, so the pieces that were slashed up froze momentarily. That was enough time for me to strike down the master.

"Impossible! How fast are you moving?!" He was shocked.

"I'm not, the cold and the freezing slowed down your senses only. You're the only one seeing things slower."

I defeated everyone including they guild master too. I really went overboard...

The guild was in tatters when I walked out. I really hoped no one saw this.

Oh no, as soon as I walked away from the guild, a few people wearing uniforms appeared. They claimed themselves as Coucil members.

'"You, is this all your doing?" A man with spectacles asked.

"Yup. So what are going to do now?" I asked back. His followers gasped.

"Are you sure only you did all this?" He was surprised too.

"Did you see anyone with me now?"

"Impressive. Anyway, the Council was looking for this guild for a long time. They were influenced with a bad organization. I'm surprised you could find it and defeated everyone." the man explained. His name was Lahar. He continued by filling me the details. No way...

THIS GUILD IS WITH EXTORT!

I followed them back to Coucil. He smirked when he saw my guild logo.

"To think that guild that caused so much problems for us. Anyway, thank you for help. But please don't do this again, it's hard for me to clear the mess later." he said.

"Sorry about that, I was just bored. So, can I get all the information you have about Extort? I really need it." I asked. He asked me to state a reason.

"To take revenge and find someone I lost." I answered. He refused saying that it was confidential. I was a little disappointed. Through this event, I've been helping the Coucil secretly while earning some money.

There's problem back at the guild too. The debt collectors came. It was from another guild, Twilight Orge. They were vandalizing the guild when Master can't pay them. When they were about to break a wall down, I immediately froze his weapon and punched him. I threw ice spikes at the rest of them.

"If it's money you want, here. Now get out." I threw a bag of money at them. They quickly scattered.

"Everyone all right?" I asked. Everyone's eyes sparkled! Whhaaatt?

"Thank you, Zane. But where did you get all that money?" Master asked. I quickly gave a fake answer and said I was working part time. Everyone started to cheer up and thanked me. Then they cleared up the mess those guys did. As I thought, these guys are awesome.

At night...

"Well, I was about to rent a house. But if it's for the guild, whatever." I was lying on the roof, trying to get some sleep. The moon reminded me about Tatenashi-san. It was her who inspired me to make my own sword style.

"Hey, Zane-kun. That weapons of yours isn't a sword or knife right? Isn't it hard to use it?"

"Well, it's quite unique because I can use it like a very short sword or a dagger."

"Isn't a 'very short sword' a dagger?" She giggled.

"It..It's ver different alright!" I felt embarrassed.

"Maybe you could create a sword style of your own to use it. That's cool right?"

"Huh.. interesting. Maybe I'll give it some thought."

"Let me see it first hand ok?"

I nodded in agreement.

I regretted what I had done. What could I do to atone my sins...

"Uhmm Zane-san, do you have a moment?" Laki, a girl with purple hair, snow white face and wears spectacles called out.

"What is it?" I answered.

"Master wants everyone to gather at the guild tomorrow, so don't take any jobs ok?" She said. I nodded and continued lying on the roof.

"Uhmm, don't you feel cold up there? You will catch a cold." she asked. Why must she said the exact same thing what Tatenashi-san said to me once?

"Don't mind me, I'm used to it." I answered.

"One last thing! Thank you for saving the guild!" She shouted and left.

The next day, Master announced something. He wanted me to become a S-rank Mage? I just joined this guild six months ago! Can't he picked someone else? He ignored my words and wanted me to take the S-rank test. Well, I could just give it a try. First was the combat test. Must they do that? I was up against Max. As soon as the match started, he launched a wave of sand jets at me. I just sliced them in half with MetalEdge. Everyone was shocked. Then Max created a sandstorm, trying to confuse me while limiting my vision. All I did was closing my eyes and used my ears to hear him out.

"Seiun Sword Style, Half Moon Strike!" I created a crescent shaped slash and Max was pushed back to a tree. He was knocked out, unconscious.

"Whhaaatt is that? He defeated Max without using magic?" Master blurted out.

"Who's next?" I asked. Up to seven people challenged me at once and Master insisted I use my magic. As it begun, no one proceeded to attack me. I already made an ice dragon with claws and sharp fangs surroundinging me like a guard. Within minutes, the dragon attacked and defended me at the same time. Everyone tried a link attack but I foiled their plans. They were later defeated, lying on the ground in exhaustion.

They decided to move on to the next test without saying anything. It was a tag battle. I was teamed up with Romeo and fought Droy and Jet.

"Romeo, wear these shoes." I gave him a pair of shoes I made from ice. The battle started. I froze the floor immediately before anyone uses magic.

"What!? Now I can't use my magic on this iced floor!" Droy shouted. Jet scoffed and dashed at us. It's useless too. He slipped and fell.

"Romeo, the rest is up to you. I will support you." I told him. He smiled and attacked.

Later, Jet broke the ice floor and allowed Droy to plant his seeds and launched attacks at Romeo. With a swift movement, I sliced down all the plants.

Guess he's still no match for Jet even though Jet didn't use his magic. I went ahead and finished his job. The two were defeated.

"We did it Zane-niisan!" Romeo exclaimed. I'm glad that's over.

Wait what? It's not done yet? They still want to test my intelligence by giving me a quiz book to solve? Did they ran out of ideas? The quiz is all about Magnolia and there is some riddles too. Overall, it wasn't that hard.

"Good work for solving all the obstacles. For a final test, fight me!" The master said. Everyone was shocked. Guess Master really wanted me to be a S-rank Mage. I saw the determination in his eyes. I let him have the first move. Without a word, he launched several fireballs at me. I deflected it with MetalEdge and stood there, waiting for his next attack. He wanted to launch yellow flames, which stinks a lot at me but I just froze his hand. Oops, I went overboard.

"I'm sorry Master, but this is the end." I said. MetalEdge was covered in ice and it turned into a long sword. I finished him off with Seiun Sword Style, Meteor Jab. I didn't aim at him directly since the attack will damaged him badly so I targeted the tree behind him. I accidentally cut off three trees...

Yet he wasn't ready to give in yet?

Suddenly, he rushed towards me, with both hands filled with fireballs. He wanted to launch a surprise attack. I reacted by grabbing both his hands and freeze them again.

"Hey, are you a monster? These ice are quite powerful." He chuckled.

"Ready to give in?" I asked as I sprouted ice spikes all around his body.

In the end, I really became Fairy Tail's only S-rank Mage, for a while, until the main members came back... Before that, we joined the Grand Magic Games but only me winning most of the games. Of course, I can't defeat other strong guilds like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus, nor Sabertooth. When they main members came back, I revealed my true identity, the Ice Dragon Slayer...

After all that, I reunited with Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan too. So that's my story until now. Now, I want both of the sisters to enjoy themselves and create good memories together. The past is the past, where we should look now is forward. Forwards towards our future.

Tatenashi-san was asleep, lying on my shoulder. Well well, hope she had a sweet dream...

I put her in the bed and looked at her for awhile. She's quiet and beautiful when she's sleeping.

"What are you waiting for?" She opened one of her eye and asked.

"Wait what? You're not asleep yet?"

"Oh, so you like this kinda play..."

"That's not it!" I flustered.

She got up and hugged me.

"I'm here now. Don't worry, I won't go 'phoof!' again."

"Yeah, how can you go phoof?"

We both laughed.


	17. Chapter 17: A Visit to the Pool

"Hey Zane-kun! Come here fast!" Tatenashi-san exclaimed happily. Kanzashi-chan was standing beside her. Wow, both of them looked very beautiful in a swimsuit indeed. Anyway, where are we? We are in a water park. Why are we here?

Three days earlier...

"What are we having for dinner tonight? This onee-san will help you make the world's best dish ever!" Tatenashi-san claimed herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hah! I'm done here you know. So all you have to do is to serve it, milady." I said.

"Hmpph, Zane-kun is no fun at all." she pouted as she helped me.

"Oh yeah! Um... Zane-san, there's a letter for you and Onee-chan." Kanzashi-chan told us as she handed a letter to me when we had dinner. I was curious what's inside.

"What is that? Thank you for helping..." Tatenashi-san sided her head towards me and read the letter.

Wait, what!? Some client gave us tickets to go the pool? Who's this client?

"Wow, this is great! Let's go, Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san sounded excited.

"Well, we've settled down recently so why not." I agreed with her.

"Then Kanzashi-chan follows us too!" She pulled her too. Kanzashi-chan started to shake her head and declining our offer. Tatenashi-san asked why.

"It's... because... I don't have a swimsuit..." Kanzashi-chan muttered. Tatenashi-san started laughing. I knocked her head, and said

"Never mind, we could just get one from the shop after dinner."

"That's right. Zane-kun likes seeing girls in swimsuits you know.. That's like his secret fetish." Tatenashi-san smirked. That girl...

"Woi! I'm not some perverted old man!"

"But I shouldn't burden you two anymore. You have done so much for me... And you two should have some time alone together." She kept refusing. Tatenashi-san just used an excuse. We are a family now so we should have family activities together.

"Yeah, what she said is true. Plus, I by myself probably couldn't handle her."

"What do you mean by that? Are you fed up with me?" She got a little angry.

"I'll never do that. I'm just joking. You're fine as you are now." I patted her head.

She giggled and started to agree on going with us.

With that decided, we went to that swimwear shop. Yes, that swimwear shop where Tatenashi-san dragged me into it when we were going out for a date. This brings doomsday... I wanted to stay back at home but Tatenashi-san dragged me out from the house.

"Hey Kanzashi-chan, you should try this or this!" Tatenashi-san was holding two different types of swimsuits. A one piece swimsuit with a revealing back and a two piece swimsuit with frills on its sides.

"That's so embarrassing, Onee-chan!" Kanzashi-chan blushed bright red and forced Tatenashi-san to put it back. I just sat on a chair and let them have their fun.

"Zane-kun, come here for a while." Tatenashi-san grabbed my arm and pulled me to the changing rooms.

"What are you planning now?" I was totally on my guard this time.

"Tadaa! How is it?" Tatenashi-san asked when Kanzashi-chan stepped out of the room.

"Woah, it suits her! As expected from the older sister!" I was astounded when I saw Kanzashi-chan. She was wearing a light pink swimsuit with frills around the neck part with a ribbon and a small skirt-like swimsuit. Kanzashi-chan was still blushing.

"If that's so, then it's decided!" Tatenashi-san said and Kanzashi-chan got her swimsuit.

We went back home and slept. Glad that Tatenashi-san had changed and nothing happened at the shop. I got quite a good night sleep.

Two days later...

"Let's go everyone! Depart to the water park!" Tatenashi-san commanded. We decided to take the train since it's pretty far from here. When was the last time we were in a train? Ohhh, the trip to Extort. Well, pretty much the same thing happened, again. Tatenashi-san was sleeping the whole trip. I didn't realise her habit until now. That's a pretty cute habit. I took a nap too.

The train stopped at several stations before we reached out destination. Unbelievably, Tatenashi-san managed to wake up and fell back to sleep again every time the train stopped and continued moving. Kanzashi-chan and I were just totally impressed. By evening, we arrived.

"Hey Tatenashi-san, if you could continue to sleep after this, I got to say... You're the best at hibernating." I joked. Kanzashi-chan laughed and Tatenashi-san punched me.

"You are really in good mood huh.. It's rare to see you joke around."

"Of course I am. It's been a while since we went on a trip like this right?"

"True enough. Then let's enjoy this trip as mochas we can!"

We didn't do much that night since it was quite late already except me being forced to massage Kanzashi-chan by Tatenashi-san.

"You should really try it. You may get addicted to it!"

"It's fine, I'll pass..." Kanzashi-chan tried her best to refuse.

"Oh but don't get attracted to him ok? Zane-kun is mine."

She ignored her and went on.

I don't mind about it, but Kanzashi-chan is freaking out the whole time.

"Well well, just relax Kanzashi-chan. No point in fighting against her. We both know that best right?"

"Hah... Okay..."

She slowly loosen up and I carried on. I decided not to go too far and worked on her shoulders and back only. Throughout the process, Kanzashi-chan seemed to enjoy it too. That's good then.

"Hey Zane-kun... Don't you think this is a form of cheating?"

"Then why did you make me do it?!" I immediately stopped what I was doing and shuddered a little.

"Well, it's okay I guess as long as you don't think of anything weird or perverted."

"Err.. What makes you think I was thinking about that?"

"Hahaha! Don't be like that! I know you for so long I can read you like a storybook!" She cried out of laughter. I turned away and finished what I was doing.

"And I'm done. So how was it?"

"It's amazing, Zane-san! I didn't know you could do something like this too!"

"Just hoped it'll last longer..." She whispered to herself.

The day finally came. The day where I went to the pool with the sisters for they first time. But I did saw Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan in a swimsuit before. Thinking about that, both of them have grown so much already.

"Hey Zane-kun! No dirty thoughts about us! This onee-san will punish you if you did that." Tatenashi-san joked and whacked my head. I denied it. Her expression changed as I pulled her towards to me and she bumped into my chest.

"But if you have naughty thoughts about me, I don't mind actually..." She blushed,

"Then, I was thinking that you look sexy in that. How's that, my naughty girlfriend?" I teased her by whispering softly at her ear. She shrieked and backed off. She didn't realised the pool was behind her and she fell. I grabbed her hand and ending up both of us falling into the pool. It made quite a big splash.

"Zane-kun! I hate you!" Tatenashi-san cried out. I laughed.

"Don't say that Tatenashi-san, that's bad." I said.

Kanzashi-chan sat down at the side of the pool and said:

"You two do know I'm still here right?" Kanzashi-chan asked while pointing her finger at herself.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. haha.." Tatenashi-san apologized.

"Onee-chan, you're bold..."

"Hey Zane-kun, let's ride all they slides today! Heave-ho!" Tatenashi-san got up the pool and suggested.

"Wait wait wait, you're kidding right?!" I was dragged by Tatenashi-san.

'Kanzashi-chan too, keep up with us!" Tatenashi-san called out to her.

We rode a couple of slides. It was fun but Kanzashi-chan seemed scared every time we went on a slide. Tatenashi-san was there to calm her down and convince her to try them out. In the end, they all laughed when they came out from the slide. Tatenashi-san is really a caring sister. We came across a slide where two people must rode it together. It kinda like the 'Love Love Slide' in Ryuzetsu Land in Fiore. Tatenashi-san rode it with me. I had to hug Tatenashi-san from the behind.

"You're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Actually this feels kinda good. I feel safe in your arms." Tatenashi-san said.

"Then, off we go!" We slide down.

The water currents were rougher than I thought. I held Tatenashi-san tighter. She seemed to enjoy it though although she gripped my hand pretty hard. She turned her head suddenly. I didn't realised it as my head moved closer to her. Without any warning, she kissed me! What? We were kissing while riding a ride?! It lasted only for a second, but it sent me to a shock until we made it to the bottom of the slide.

"Zane-san! What are you doing with Onee-chan!" Kanzashi-chan freaked out after we came out from the pool. She saw that?!

"Uhh, there's an explanation for it..." I tried to find a reason. That happened suddenly, even I'm not clear what happened.

"I did that so don't blame Zane-kun. It felt so warm in his hug and I kinda... Give in to the temptation hehe..." Tatenashi-san confessed and giggled. I didn't know Tatenashi-san felt that way. Have I been not paying attention to her recently?

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not looking out for you Tatenashi-san."

"Jeez, what are you saying? It's just a kiss, don't make a big deal out of it."

"It's that so... Sorry for asking." Kanzashi-chan turned away with her face flushed red.

After that, we decided to have lunch at one of the shops there.

"Hey wait.. Tatenashi-san, why did you bring a big basket with you?"

The two girls turned their head with their eyes opened wide.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we made lunch!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"I forgot about that too..." Kanzashi-chan laughed.

"Wait. When did you guys did this? How come I wasn't aware that there was food inside there?!" I was astonished too when they revealed what was inside the basket.

They went back and grabbed the basket and we had lunch on one of the tables. It was quite a luxurious lunch with a wide variety of food. It must have took them hours to prepare this. I'm grateful to them.

Lunch was finished and we rested a while before continuing our day. Tatenashi-san challenged me to a swimming race and I took on her challenge. She can swim quite fast and even faster than me! I thought I had the race in the bag. Well, that's something to be expected form the Water Dragon Slayer.

The sun settled down, and we returned to the inn and bathed. The inn has a hot springs bath which was amazing. The water was warm and soothing. With the relaxing and quiet atmosphere, it felt so good and my exhaustion instantly wore off. Sometimes, it's good to have just a little time alone.

When Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan came out, I was taking a nap on a bench nearby, waiting for them.

"Hey Zane-kun! Wake up!" Tatenashi-san shook me awake.

"Sorry, anyway let's go. I'm starving." We walked to the carnival held by the inn. We were quite lucky to be able to experience the carnival that will be held every two years. It was so crowded and jam packed with people. I almost lost sight of both of the girls. Somehow, they managed to get ahead of me. Please don't let anything happen to them again! When I was trying to catch up, I accidentally bumped into someone. He dropped two lacrimas. I apologized quickly and helped him. Tatenashi-san came out of nowhere and helped me too.

"Jeez, Zane-kun. Be careful next time." she told me. I just gave her a smile.

I didn't realised it, but that man was staring at Tatenashi-san for the whole time.

"You. Young lady, your lacrima... It's exquisite... That soul hidden within it is beautiful too." The man randomly said it to her. How did he knew she had a lacrima inside her? His hand were reaching out to her slowly. Tatenashi-san was stunned there, speechless. I quickly took the lacrima Tatenashi-san was holding and handed it to him.

"Sorry about that. Let's go Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi-chan is waiting." I pulled her away.

"That guy is weird. How did he knew about my lacrima?"

I looked at her neck. The necklace I gave her was hanging oustide.

"Maybe he's talking about this AquaCrsytal?" I held it and showed her.

"Ohh.. so that's it. I never knew this is a lacrima."

"Me neither."

We tried out a lot of local food and drinks. They all had a special taste to it. It must be the herb that was only planted in this area.

After hanging around the carnival for a few hours, we were all getting tired.

"Ahh, I'm full! We should be heading back to the inn now." Tatenashi-san suggested.

We all agreed and headed back to the inn. At night, I still can't sleep. Tatenashi-san's futon is literally next to mine but she's been sleeping inside my futon the whole time. I scooted over to the edge and turned away from her. I still think it's weird for us to sleep together.

"What's wrong Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I was a bit concerned.

"Not at all. You know, I was glad that we came to the park. I'm happy that I can be with you now." Tatenashi-san said.

"Now and forever, Tatenashi-san." I corrected her.

"Anyway, you still can't handle having me sleeping next to you right? I must have made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah.. Wait! No no no..."

"Pick one." She giggled.

"Not that I don't like it, but I think it's important to have our own personal space even though we're dating."

"Well, I was doing this at first just to tease you. Then slowly, I just liked doing it and went on without thinking. Sorry.."

She crawled back to her own futon. Before she could do it, I grabbed and pulled her back.

"Today it's fine." And I turned away.

She smiled and we both went back to sleep.

The next day, I woke up... and Tatenashi-san was clinging onto me, with her clothes messed up. How did that even happened? Kanzashi-chan heard my shrieking and woke up too. Things gotten worse. She misunderstood it for something else... Another explanation must be done again.


	18. Chapter 18: The Orb Hunter

We were walking back to home from the market. Tatenashi-san chattering happily about the last quest we did. She's back to her old self again, that made me happy. Her expressions and attitude changed suddenly. She crept around me and silenced, like she was hiding against something. She's on her guard.

"Hey Zane-kun, is it just me or is there someone watching me?" She said in a serious tone. That glare that stared her must be evil enough to startled Tatenashi-san. I calmed her down and looked around. The crowd was too big that I couldn't spot anyone. I had to use it. I concentrated my magic at my foot and tapped my foot. It sent an invisible shockwave to lower non-magic user's way, I can detect any Mages nearby. No presence was picked up. Then who was it? Tatenashi-san used that opportunity and tugged my sleeve at a direction. There was someone there, behind the shadows of the buildings.

"Tatenashi-san it's better you followed me." I gave her a heads up before I ambushed him. She nodded. We climbed to the top of the building nearby us. He moved too. We tracked him down and locked him at one alleyway. We jumped down together. A was a guy in a brown cloak. As soon as we saw him, he kicked the stacked baskets nearby. The next second, he's gone! There's no one there anymore except us. How did he vanished into thin air without casting a magic? Who is that stalker?

We head back home and told this to Kanzashi-chan. She was puzzled too.

"Then, did the MagicScope worked?" She asked.

"I don't know if it's malfunctioning or it can't detect it." I forgot about that, Kanzashi-chan gave me a braclet called the MagicScope. It was a braclet that can detect magic circles no matter how fast it was casted. It even can detect my ice casting too.

"Huh Kanzashi-chan, that's not fair! I wanted to try that first!" Tatenashi-san whined.

"You just ran off ahead with telling so how did she handed it to you? And I'm sorry I forgot about it, ok?" I told her.

She seemed dissatisfied and pouted.

"Hey, do you remember the guy I bumped into last time who had several lacrimal?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tatenashi-san asked grumpily, still mad about me.

"He had the same scent as the guy in the brown cloak."

Tatenashi-san let off a squeal, frightened by my statement.

That case caught our guard as the girls were getting more cautious, I hope that's just a small matter and it won't happen again.

The next day, we had to get a job! We forgot about out rental fees! Guess we stayed at the other world too long and forgot how things worked here! Team Natsu got ahead of us and took an easy job with a high pay for it.

"Damn it! we lost to them!" Tatenashi-san was getting grumpy. Kanzashi-chan found another job for us. I just dragged her out as we prepared to finish the quest. We're heading to an advanced city called Carnation. At night, we departed from the train station. It was a very very long journey. It will be morning when we reached there. Worst thing is, we had to switch trains in the midnight. Well ain't it good for Tatenashi-san. She was asleep throughout the whole journey as usual. Even I had to piggyback her when we switched trains. Seems like she's getting lazier to me.

After all that was said, we finished our quest earlier than we expected and decided to stay at the town sightseeing for a few days.

"Phew, I'm tired!' Tatenashi-san lied on the bed. She was about to sleep.

"Tatenashi-san, don't slack around. We should take this chance to sightsee you know." I told her.

Kanzashi-chan nodded, agreed about what I said.

"That's right Onee-chan. This town has a beautiful forest that has a big ruins on top of the hill. It's one of the most famous tourist spots in the country!"

Kanzashi-chan began sprouting all sorts of things non-stop. She's too excited about it.

"Well, if it's with Zane-kun, I don't care. Wait, actually... Zane-kun is doing this kinda stuff?!" Tatenashi-san seemed shocked about it.

"That's mean, Tatenashi-san. I started to explore around this world after joining Fairy Tail." She still thinks that I'm the old me, who's not interested about my surroundings and only wants to find Hailberd. Speaking of Hailberd, it's been a while since I stopped finding him. I gave up hope at this stage already. All I can do now is wait for a chance or coincidence.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. Don't take it too serious. Then, let's go!" She got up from the bed and was all riled up again.

Although the city is advancing steadily, it's still kept its heritage and culture. The buildings were kept in its original looks. Of course, following Tatenashi-san philosophy, the best way to understand a culture is trying out thier food! She is one gluttonous girl, but I never saw her gain much weight. Did she secretly exercise in the night or something?

"You're the meanie, Zane-kun!" She punched me when I asked about that.

As we were walking around the city sightseeing, we saw something unpleasant. It was a public officer collecting tax pays from a house. Seems like the taxes in this city were quite high and unaffordable for the residents here. That's why the city was able to advance tremendously in a short amount of time after the mayor was replaced with a new one. Well, i personally don't like politics and stuff like that, but a mayor should care for the city's citizen's welfare and safety. Although improving the city could be a good thing for the citizens but forcing them handing over large amounts for the city is irresponsible. That again, what's wrong about a public officer picking up tax from a citizen? It was the way he did it. He was threatening the young lady with a baby to hand over the pays. From what I can see from the house, probably their household income is just as much as needed to support a family and on top of that there's this expensive taxes. The family has a small garden next to the small cottage planted with vegetables and crops. The house itself wasn't in a good condition as they were cracks and a broken window. Are they okay living in a place like this? It might be not a good condition for a kid to grow up. Anyway, the lady kept apologising, saying that she can't give out that sum of money now.

"Huh? Didn't you say you could get it by today last week? Trying to lie to me I see!" He got angry.

"That's not it! Our baby suddenly had a fever and we had to use the money to get medicine for him. We'll pay it as soon as possible." She bowed down.

"Enough excuses! You need a punishment for not obeying the laws!"

He grabbed her arm forcefully and she resisted. With those lecherous eyes, he stared at her body for quite a while now. He wasn't satisfied with just looking and pushed her into the house. That spurred me into action. What was I doing the whole time?

Before he could take a step into the house, his leg for caught by something and he tripped. Next, he was pulled up in the air heads down. It was Tatenashi-san's magic! She created a water whip to catch his leg and tripped him.

"Since when you did that?"

"Hm? From the start I guess. If he wasn't going to do anything, I won't take any action too."

"Heh. As expected from you." I chuckled.

The guy flailed around in panic as he was surprised by what just happen. He began shouting and questioning who's behind this.

"You shouldn't force a woman like that for your own satisfactory. You still call yourself a man?"

"Shut up! And put me down! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm juts a passerby disgusted by your actions."

When Tatenashi-san dropped him, i dashed forward and knocked him out unconscious with one punch. The lady thanked us and invited us for tea. I wanted to decline and leave but Tatenashi-san went along with her. As I suspected, her house is quite old and rundown. Must be a tough time living here.

"It's fine. He's the only officer I met so far who does that. The city is quite good and we are highly rewarded from the tough taxes. Our city has everything we need and it gave us quite freedom to do anything we want. Look, my place has a garden where I can plants vegetables instead of buying them." She explained.

That's actually a good point. Isn't it good to be optimistic?

After a while, we left the house and walked around some more before the sun set.

After we had dinner, we headed to the famous shrine around here. I just have a good feeling about shrines. They make you feel calm and peaceful. You can just settle your thoughts here and problems will feel more clear to you. When we arrived there, it seemed like it was closed down. There's no one here. It was deserted but it's very clean, surprisingly.

"That's boring, where's everyone?" Tatenashi-san is puzzled.

"Huh? Are you people from Fairy Tail who took my request too?" An old man asked.

"There's already another group who took the quest, but would you like to help?" He continued. We were confused.

"Ohh, that's right! Natsu-san and the others took the quest before us!" Kanzashi-chan told us. So that's why. He thought we took his quest too. Who knew their job was so near to us. We decided to stick around and help out. The same thing happened again?! Another orb was stolen? This time, it was a fire orb that was used to trap all the demons that were roaming around this place long ago. I'm guessing maybe it's the same culprit who stole the wind orb too. Then, from the beck, Natsu and the gang showed up.

"Woah! Zane and the guys are here! What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

We told them everything we know and they were shocked.

"We just fought someone like that. He was in the brown cloak and avoided battling with us and vanished instantly. We couldn't even lay a finger on him." Gray explained.

"Now that you mention it... He could be the same guy we chased down last time, Onee-chan!" Kanzashi-chan said. That gave Tatenashi-san creeps.

"What is his motive? Wait, do we even know his gender? We never saw his face before right?!" Tatenashi-san was asking too much questions! But what she asked was true. We know nothing about this guy.

"Tatenashi-san, clam down. It's unusual for you to be this frightened." I grabbed her hand.

"But but... He has a vibe of a stalker! And a stalker is a serious business!"

"Why? You got stalked before?"

"HIII! Don't mention it.. I'll will get nightmares." Her face worsens. Guess I'll further ask about that later sometime.

In the end, we found nothing and couldn't figure out his motive or finding where he would strike next. We decided to head back and get some rest. Somehow, this matter caused to keep myself awake for the whole night. I was worried about Tatenashi-san's safety. Is he targeting her?

Speaking of danger, it happened within seconds. Footsteps were heard in Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan's room. Then it was silence again. Suddenly, Tatenashi-san screamed. I was alerted and quickly stormed into their room. It was a big mess. Kanzashi-chan was beside Tatenashi-san and she looked terrified. I asked what happened. She said someone attacked Tatenashi-san. I glanced at her. She looked fine. I jumped down through the window and chased the guy. Luckily, he was still in sight. That guy is very skilled at running away, I give him that but as the gang said, he never counterattack even being discovered. He jumped down under the bridge as I launched ice arrows at him. Next moment, when I passed the bridge, he was nowhere to be seen. Damn it, what did he done to Tatenashi-san?

I went back and checked the girls. The worst thing happened.

"Who are you?' Tatenashi-san asked when she woke up.

"I'm Zane. Don't you remember me?" I was even terrified when her answer came.

"You're not Zane-kun! We are only 10, how is he looking like a 18 year old brother!"

"Don't tell me, Onee-chan lost her memory?" Kanzashi-chan took a wild guess.

She looked at Kanzashi-chan and squinted her eyes for a while. Then, with a surprised look, she said:

"Kanzashi-chan?! How did you get so big? What have you done?"

She recognised her not me. I'm in quite a shock too.

"Anyway, you're okay?" I asked Tatenashi-san. She nodded, with a confused look. As things were calming down, I noticed a strange thing.

Tatenashi-san lost her magic presence! Wait... Don't tell me...

"Tatenashi-san, summon Mysteltainn!" I asked her but she was puzzled, asking what was that. My prediction was correct. Kanzashi-chan quickly scanned her... She lost the lacrima inside her body! Maybe her memories when had the lacrima were gone with the lacrima. This is bad... very bad. We explained everything to Tatenashi-san. She was blushing the whole time. Maybe she changed a lot since the incident and she wasn't expecting these changes. She understood us and asked bluntly,

"So Zane-kun is my...boy...friend?" I smiled and nodded. She seemed relieved.

The next day, we told this to everyone. They were shocked. I had to go through the introductions again. I told Kanzashi-chan to connect Council's telecommunication lacrima and called Doranbolt.

"Doranbolt-san, about the incident you told me last time, what orb did he stole?" I asked.

"If I remembered correctly, it's a lightning attributed orb that was used to protect the village from thunderstorms from the gods." he said. We told they situation and every detail to him and he will look into this further.

"So far, a lighting, fire, earth and water attributed orb." I recalled back.

The earth orb was the orb from the pedestal of the shrine that was used to keep dangerous beast away. Fire orb was from this town and the water orb was from Tatenashi-san.

"Hey Zane, where do you get your connections with the Council?" Natsu and Gray seemed terrified.

"Ohh about that, during a job long time ago." I told them.

The gang decided to head back to Fairy Tail before making their next step.

"What should we do now Zane-san?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"I'm going to the library. I have to find out his motive.. Maybe you can do something using all these orbs." I said.

Kanzashi-chan and Tatensahi-san decided to follow me. I'm glad Tatenashi-san was doing fine. Despite her situation, she's pretty calm and followed me obediently.

"Why are you so calm about this? If it's the usual you, you will freak out." I asked her.

"I trust you Zane-kun. That is, if you're Zane-kun." she gave a simple answer. I smiled and whacked her head, telling her I'm the real deal.

As we took the train to the library, Tatenashi-san asked me.

"Zane-kun, in the future, did I caused any trouble for you?"

"No, you never." I smirked.

"Hey! What that for? Your lying right?" Tatenashi-san pouted.

"No, that's not it. You looked cute with your 10 year old personality and this brings back memories. It's like time rewind back to my childhood." I said. She smiled back. Within that smile, I saw her. The innocent yet mischievous childhood friend of mine. I felt bad that it was I who stole her happiness.

I definitely have to get back Tatenashi-san's lacrima. And I'll make that guy pay for doing all this troublesome work for us.

Soon, Tatenashi-san slept. Kanzashi-chan was still working on her Archive to search for anything.

"Why don't you take a break first?" I handed her a drink.

"Thanks. I'm fine, but unfortunately I can't find anything." She took the drink.

"Well that's the reason why we are going to the library. Don't push yourself too much."

"I don't see you this worried before. You must really care for Onee-chan."

"Of course.." I felt embarrassed a little admitting it.

"Seeing you this worried makes me sad. The Zane-san I know is cool and strong, calm in making rightful decision and my saviour."

"You're flattering me too much..."


	19. Chapter 19: Race Against Time

Arrgghh, it's useless! We're been looking for information for the past 5 hours and nothing turned up. The orbs other than giving out it's elemental power. there must be a ritual using them.

"Hey guys, time to take a break have lunch! Come here quickly!" Tatenashi-san called out to us. She went out and bought lunch for us.

"Hey Tatenashi-san, are you okay?" I was still worried about her.

"I'm fine, Zane-kun. It's just that I'm not used to this things sticking out from my chest... It just too weird. But Zane-kun likes it so I will just keep it." Tatenashi-san was muttering to herself. She looked too damn okay to joke around at this time. I patted her head and asked again..

"What if you can't get back to normal again?"

"Uhmm... I will learn magic again so I can protect you again, I learn everything I need to be your girlfriend again. So at that time, will you accept me?" She looked serious. Her face expression looked like she's embarrassed, yet looking hopeful. That's her cute side too.

"You dummy, I won't let that happen. So wait for me." I continued eating my lunch.

She nodded gleefully and joined me.

"Now, let's get back to work! Kanzashi-chan, sorry to put you in this situation too." I feel bad to make her do this with me. She shooked her head and said its for her sister so she's working hard too.

"Hey Kanzashi-chan, if you're now 17 years old and I'm 10, that makes you my Onee-chan, right?" Tatenashi-san asked. Well, that kinda make sense. I chuckled.

"That's not right, Onee-chan! Onee-chan is my Onee-chan! Now and forever!" Kanzashi-chan seemed flustered with what Tatenashi-san said. By the way, that's too much Onee-chan in one sentence.

Our work continued. Why does he wants to collect these orbs? What can it be used for? If he's going to collect more, where's his next destination? We looked up on the history of each orb, it's usage and much more. But the scope to look for our answer is too big! Tatenashi-san has been sleeping on my lap the whole time. Seriously, it's noon now and you're taking a nap? What are you, a kid? Wait... my thoughts were correct. She only 10 now...

"Hey Zane-san.. if.. just hypothetically.. We can't get back Onee-chan, what would you do? Will you still accept her as your girlfriend?"

"That's why I said I'll get her back for sure. Even though I failed, I'll still love her. I won't leave her like that."

"I see. Just asking, did you like Onee-chan because she saved you and opened up to you?"

"Well, you could say that's one of the reasons."

"Then, if I did the same as her, will you like me?"

I was stunned by her question. Like? Say what?

Tatenashi-san woke up from my sudden jerk. Oops.

"Huh.. I fell asleep. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing important at all! Let's keep digging around these books!" I quickly changed the subject, dismissing the awkward situation a minute ago.

At night... The library was closed already but we were still locked up in there, looking for answers.

"Hey Kanzashi-chan, any luck?" I asked. She shooked her head.

"Never mind. Anyway, it's late now. You should take some rest, leave the rest to me. Thanks for your help." I told her but she refused.

"I'm fine, I can still go on." She seemed a bit exhausted. She must have used too much of her magic. I forced her to lie down and closed her eyes. Now I'm the only one awake... That's kinda boring.

My search went on. I was amused when I saw this paragraph.

"The god that gave shape to this land, who brought harmony in this realm, used four orbs with its respective powers. Fire, Earth, Water and Lightning. The balance between evil and good were settled with the help of two spirits..." It even mention where the spirits were sealed away. Below that paragraph, it said that after the god did it's job, it vanished and remained in a deep slumber until now. The orbs however shattered in to million pieces to create all natural phenomenas like rain and volcanic eruption. The two spirits were sealed. I got to tell this to Kanzashi-chan. I continued reading while stretching out my other hand trying to wake her. I shooked her. Without noticing, I grabbed something soft and round. A moan was heard.

"What...are...you...doing... Zane-san?" Kanzashi-chan woke up. I turned around.

I... was touching her...breast! She was blushing, covered herself with one hand and rose the other hand, and slapped me.

"Wait wait wait, I'm sorry! I didn't noticed that! Anyway, look at this." I showed it to her. She slowly calmed down and put on her spectacles.

"Maybe this is what he is aiming for." Kanzashi-chan realised. With her Archive, we tracked down the locations of the ruins that sealed spirits were at. Finally, things are getting more clear and soon we can reveal the identity of this man.

The next day, we rushed to that place. While we were on our way, Kanzashi-chan called help from our guild and explain dour findings to them. Team Natsu heard this and agreed to help us. It was their job originally. When we reached the ruins, they made it there too as the same time as us. I really appreciate their help.

"This is the map that leads to the Ruins of Archangel, you guys head over there and see if he's there." I handed a map to Lucy.

"Uhm everyone, I have placed a telepathic system inside our brains, so if we need anything form the other, remember to contact them. Just don't shout too loud, okay?" She seemed worried. Well, if I was here I would be worry too with the two hotheads here Natsu and Gray. Anyway, there's no more time to waste, we all rushed to the ruins.

"The Ruins of Grim... Sounds creepy to me. Is there any booby traps here?" Tatenashi-san asked in fear as she grabbed my sleeve. Kanzashi-chan was shaking too. I lighted up the place with my flame. Despite it not being hot, it does give off some light.

"Fine, I will walk in front of you girls so just relax. If anything happens, I will face it first." I comforted them.

"Don't die in front of us!" Tatenashi-san joked.

On our way, I noticed something weird. The traps were all used up. They were triggered by someone else probably. There were a lot of mess in certain rooms. By the looks of most of the traps, they were set off recently. Maybe it was him.

"By the way, isn't this ruins a little too deep? I felt like we have been walking for quite some time already."

"Eh? You didn't know? This ruins is actually a maze." Kanzashi-chan pointed that out.

Wait... What?! This thing is a maze?! I was terrified when I heard that from Kanzashi-chan. When it comes to mazes, I'm useless. Thank god Kanzashi-chan analyzed the place and made a map. Woah, I didn't know she had that much magic left to scale such a large place.

Following the map was way easier. Soon, we managed to make our way into the place where the spirit was sealed. The door was opened. Did he came here first? Or did he just arrived? We walked into the room. He was there, standing in front of a small temple. The temple was chained with several ropes covered with talisman.

"Who's there?!" He shouted. Ceh, was he really that cautious?

"I don't know who you are, but I know you took Tatenashi-san's lacrima. Give it back now!" I have told him.

"Ah, so you are the pesky one who chased me down several times already. You're from Fairy Tail, right?" He turned his back and showed his face. He looked like someone I knew. That's right, he is Adrian, the guy I met in the another world, but much more mature. This is his counterpart? Damn...

"So you're giving it back? Or should I take it back with force?" I asked him one last time. He laughed.

"Hahaha! That lacrima wasn't the one I was looking for! It's so weak but I have been through so much trouble just to get it and now I have to give it back? Don't give me that crap!" He was totally pissed off.

"Then, you leave me no choice." I rushed towards him.

"At least let me play with this first!' He reacted by swiping a wave of water at me. There's no mistake, he was using the powers from the lacrima. I froze it and counterattack. He shielded himself with a wall of water.

"The way you're using it is wrong!" I punched through the water easily. He pulled out a fire orb and retaliated with a fist cloaked with flames. I grabbed his fist and froze it. He punched me with his other hand charged with lightning. His other hand can use the orbs' power too? The next second, he vanished from sight! He can do that even though he's facing someone?

"Zane!" The girls gasped. They said he went missing too. In this big, empty hall, There's no signs of him. He really vanished.

Suddenly, an ice cage was formed and dropped on the floor. It trapped nothing?

"Not bad I have to say." I jumped down from a high place and landed on the cage.

"I created a copy of myself as soon as I entered this place. And I finally solved the mystery." I said. He reappeared and he was grumpy inside the cage.

He tried burning the cage and breaking it with electric. It had no effect. He forced an earth pillar against the cage and the cage didn't even crack. I had double layered my ice to reinforce it.

"How did you suddenly disappear without leaving a magic trace? Well, because it's not even magic. It's your ability. I asked one of the old man in the library about this and he told me. There are humans with abilities to do something supernatural without the help of magic. Then, how did you use the lacrimas without magic in your body? Because of those gloves. Don't worry, I broke them. The crystals inside it glow everytime you use a lacrima so it wasn't that hard to figure it out." I explained everything. The girls looked at me with their mouths open wide in awe.

"How did you!?" He grunted as nothing he did worked out. However the girls were shocked. They said he's gone. I throw an ice sword at him. It was deflected in kid air in the girls vision.

"It's useless! Once someone figured you using it, it won't work!" I glared at him.

He reappeared again.

"So how far did you go in resurrecting the god?" I asked. He started to chuckle and burst into laughter.

"Huh, you're definitely something else. To think that even you know what I'm planning. Unfortunately, too bad for you, I had awaken the spirits long ago! I wanted to revive the god to let people noticed me! Know how strong am I! And I will take over this filthy world and remake it with its powers! I wanted to unleash it in another place, but here works too. Any last words?!" He continued.

"Don't revive the god! It's bad news! You'll fail, confirmed!" Tatenashi-san shouted as she raised her hand. What is she, a kid? Ohh wait, she is.

This is bad. We felt the ground shaking, and tremendous pressure was released. He took out a tablet that was glowing. The tablet has all four orbs he had fitted in. It floated into the air. Then, four different coloured lights glowed and the tablet started to spin. A white ball sitting on the small temple float towards the tablet and another black ball float next to it from his pocket. Are those relics from the two ruins?

"What is this? I...feel...weak." Tatenashi-san grabbed onto me. Kanzashi-chan doesn't look good too. I was too late!

The light was too strong that we had to close our eyes. When we opened our eyes again, a white human-like creature appeared. It's size was bigger than a human about five times. After done taking its form, the four orbs lighted up in the tablet. The whole tablet settled in the middle of the creature's body. Another two orbs were held by its hands. One black and one white. That pale yellow humanoid looking thing with green jewel eyes.

Is that a god? That's the one mentioned in the books? The one who shaped our world?

The ground stopped shaking and the pressure was gone. The girls stood back up.

"How's that?! Feast your eyes on this powerful being, Atmos! With this, I will bury you alive and take over the whole world!" He's snapped and was going out of control. What a freak.

"Anyway, Team Natsu. You guys have to come over here quickly. This is getting bad. Atmos has been awaken!" I relayed a message to the other team through Kanzashi-chan's telepathy system. I'm amazed she could get a message through someone else even though they were far away from us.

"Ohh.. The system is not activated at all times. Whenever someone wants to sent a message, then only it will sent a signal for me to connect to everyone. Once it's connected, the person could sent their message to everyone in the system." She explained.

The god of Atmos, that's what it was called. It floated in front of us silently, not making a move. It turned around it's head and looked around, possibly trying to see what was going on. Suddenly, loud noises were heard from it. It seem like it's in agony and was screaming. Doesn't it know how to communicate with human? Oh yeah, humans didn't exist back when it was creating our world right? Great, what are we going to do now?

Try to talk our way out of it?

Or we had to give it all we got and beat the crap out of a god? That sounds increadiably impossible to me. What's more was that it has Tatenashi-san's lacrima!

"Umm, Zane-san. It seems like Atmos doesn't have Onee-chan's lacrima. It's probably still at his hands." She pointed at the bastard who summoned Atmos.

"Why?"

"The orbs on Atmos grew larger in size. You probably didn't realised the difference of that because of Atmos' size. From what I know about Onee-chan's lacrima, it's a lacrima that contained a Lost Magic. Since a Lost Magic is very powerful, there's actually an invisible chain that binds the magic from turing to overwhelming for the user. If the lacrima grew in size, the chain will break, causing a big leakage in magic. If that happens, I'm sure you can feel the magic powers."

"I see... WOI you, do you have Tatenashi-san's lacrima? Where did you hide it?"

"Release me from this useless cage, Atmos!" he shouted.

Amos reacted by swinging it's hand towards the cage and shattered it with ease. It's quite powerful huh. Definitely wouldn't want to get hit by that.

That's not the important point! He has control over Atmos?! What has he done to it?

"You... How can you control Atmos?"

"Hahaha! I had already placed a seal on the tablet before activating it. Once it was activated, Atmos will completely listen to my commands! As for your girlfriend's lacrima, I think I'll keep it as a souvenir."

"You bastard!"

That got me burst into my flames. The surroundings cooled down quickly and slowly flakes of ice were formed. I'll never forgive this guy!


	20. Chapter 20: Black and White

The god doesn't look like a god now. It looked more like a monster. It was going out of control. It continued to grow bigger. Apparently, he who controlled Atmos suddenly doesn't have the ability to do so anymore. He commanded it to attack me but it went out of control instead. I guess it's better to have no one controlling it?

Soon, Team Natsu arrived.

"Huh? You guys got here fast."

"I have sent my memories of how we reached here to them using Archive." Kanzashi-chan explained.

"Whhaaatt...is...this? I can't control it at all? Why!?" He groaned.

Amusingly, Atmos reacted after he said that. Its hand extended and swept him up. As he flew back, I caught him and knocked him out. I searched around his pockets and took back Tatenashi-san's lacrima. Thankfully, it's not shattered from the impact he took. Now I just have to put this back into Tatenashi-san. But, how? How did he get it out the first place without hurting Tatenashi-san?

"Maybe his gloves that let him use lacrima powers had the ability to draw out lacrimas too." Kanzashi-chan said. I already shattered that thing to pieces and now you tell me that!? What to do now?

"Hey Zane-kun, this thing had been glowing for a long time." Tatenashi-san said as she pull out the AquaCrystal. She didn't knew that was AquaCrystal since I remade it. Maybe that crystal is part of the lacrima? I pulled Tatenashi-san closer to me and observed the crystal and lacrima carefully. They both have similar wave patterns on them. But, in Tatenashi-san's lacrima, there's a small glow of light in the core whereas the AquaCrystal doesn't.

"Ahh.. Zane-kun don't do that now... It's embarrassing." Tatenashi-san moaned.

"Arggh, shut up." I talked back. I decided to take a risk. I pointed the lacrima at the crystal... It managed to move into Tatenashi-san's body. She moaned even louder.

"Hang in there for a while Tatenashi-san." I gave her a heads up and placed the lacrima back into her body. Tatenashi-san suddenly glow and released a gush of magic. She fainted. Amazing, how did AquaCrystal did that?

"Guess the magic returning into her body took its toll. Kanzashi-chan, take care of Tatenashi-san." I said as I went up to Kanzashi-chan.

"Zane-san, there something inside the two orbs Atmos is holding." she showed me her scanner. A human-like shape is slowly developing inside the orbs. It must be the spirits that were sealed away. According to the books, the spirits were the ones to keep Atmos in check and make sure it wasn't doing the wrong thing.

Atmos grew larger than I thought. The room was about to collapse due to its size. The calamity of the battle started. It started launching elemental beams at us. One of them was targeting Tatenashi-san but I sliced it in half with MetalEdge in a nick of time. It's strong. Just a single beams managed to push me back quite far. That beam's impact on the walls scared Tatenashi-san as she jumped up wide awaken the second the beam was split in half.

"Wah! What just happened!?" Tatenashi-san was shocked.

"You're back to normal?"

"Yeah, I guess. Although I don't know what's going on now."

"Zane-san! There's no more time! As soon as the black and white orbs are fully awaken, Atmos will start its rampage!" Kanzashi-chan explained.

"Damn it! How much time we have?" I asked back impatiently. 30 minutes before the spirits completely revive?

"Tatenashi-san, can you stand?" I looked at her. She doesn't understand the situation but she seemed determined.

"Okay, listen up! I'm going into the black orb while you go into the white orb. We only have 30 minutes to shut it off." I explained. She nodded.

"Don't command me every time!" She shouted as we parted ways towards the big orbs.

"Everyone, buy us 30 seconds!" I called out to everyone. They nodded and started attacking Atmos. Within this time where it's distracted, we have to get to the orbs. We took action and rushed to its arms. The orb was right in front of me. Tatenashi-san made it too. Seems like Atmos hasn't noticed us.

When I touched it, the orb caved in. It's like a portal.

What's inside it? Meh, just jump in! We went inside the orbs.

It was pitch black. Nothing could be seen or heard. Where am I now? Suddenly, small little flames lit up around. A figure can be seen from this distance. Is it a girl?

"Welcome to my place. This is where I was locked up until that man saved me." she said as she turned around. Woah, she more beautiful than I thought. She has straight black hair tied into two braids that lies on her shoulder. She was wearing a long red and black gothic dress with frills on the skirt which stretches until her knees.

"Whatever you're trying to do, please stop. If not, a catastrophe will break out." I told her. She silenced for a while. This feeling, maybe she's pissed off right now.

"What do you mean by stopping my actions? All I wanted was to escape here and have my own freedom!" She's angry now...

"Then, I have no choice but to show you what's freedom." I charged at her while throwing MetalEdge at her. She created a ball of fire and deflected it but I'm standing right in front of her.

"Slashing Claw of Ice Dragon!" I striked at her by creating a big claw made of flames. It was too slow to block it by now... Unexpectedly, she had another fire ball in her hand and that fire just ate up my flames. She counterattacked by kicking me.

"Not bad for a girl like you." I jumped back.

"Shut up! What do you know about freedom?! I'm trapped here unwillingly just to look after this maniac?" She shouted then charged at me.

She wasn't willing to be with Atmos? Which means she wants to break out from this orb?

She's faster than I thought! I quickly created an ice shield to block it. She slashed the shield in half with her flames easily? What are those flames? Soon, the flames totally engulf my shield and burned into a bigger flame. She didn't stop there and continued attacking me using the flames that surrounded her. I had no chance to attack and was forced to defend. I dodged her attacks at the eleventh hour and created some distance between us. Immediately, I shot ice arrows at her.

"It's useless! My flames can absorb any magic attack and double my fire's power! This is my magic, HellFire" She created a shield and the arrows were absorbed. So that's her magic. Then let's try this! I attacked with just MetalEdge. She drew something out from the thin air. A scythe? The scythe is black in colour, with red vines spun around it and a big red rose connecting the blade and the staff. She is good with that scythe. She had the upper hand since she can charge flames to her scythe while using any magic will be useless to me. Even I charged flames to MetalEdge, it was absorbed and her flames striked me. That was really hot!

"Idiot! Don't you know metal conduct heat?!" She scorned.

"Impossible! My blade although does conduct heat, but I had a grip cover on the grip so it won't hurt me."

"Ohhh.. about that. That was just your hand on my fire."

I looked at my hand and there was a small blaze on my hand. Hot!

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, right? I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer, Zane Jullian."

"I'm Gabriel, the Demonic Spirit."

Over at the other orb..

"What is this? It's too bright!" Tatenashi-san exclaimed as she entered the orb.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, I'm Diana, the Archangel Spirit." she introduced herself.

"I'm Tatenashi, nice to meet you. Anyway, Zane-kun said you should stop what are you trying to do now. It will cause a disaster if you continue." she just frankly blurt out everything she wanted. Who is she, a queen?

"I'm sorry to tell you but I must do this. I want to see my sister again. If there are any objections, we could settle things the rough way." she smiled back.

"Well, that leaves this onee-san no choice!" Tatenashi-san took the first move by sending water blades at her then continued with water missiles from Mysteltainn. It looked like it hit. Wait, she's still standing there, not even moving an inch.

"Water magic, interesting." she looked like she had a plan. She took out a spear with a mirror attached under the blade. Then, light rays were shot out from the mirror. The light rays were moving at such high speeds, which Tatenashi-san cannot evade it. She tried blocked it with a water shield but it went through it and hit her.

"How?" Tatenashi-san was struggling against her. Seems like her light rays has properties of light and can pass through water. In general, her magic allows her to manipulate light to strike at Tatenashi-san everytime.

After hearing that, Tatenashi-san created a drizzle. The place dimmed down quite a bit. That canceled out her magic source, or that's what she thought.

"Too bad for you, I can create as many light I needed without a source." she smiled back. That smile of hers was sending chills to Tatenashi-san.

She shot another wave of light beams. Tatenashi-san evaded it this time and began her counterattack by pulling out her Mysteltainn. Just before the tip can reach her opponent, she jumped up again cloaked herself in a water ball. Why did she did that? The lights which went past her changed courses and bent towards her again and caused her failed attempt to attack. Since these light beams do not have a physical shape, she can't just cut it down like an object with Mysteltainn.

"You're quite good."

"Thank you for your compliment. But now can you take a step and face me directly?"

Diana never walked a step since their battle begun. How confident is she in her battles.

Both of us are struggling to stay in combat with them. They had an advantage on us. I'm don't think we have any more time to fool around. We need to reach a conclusion now!

"Why don't you give up now?' She smirked.

"I'm not giving up until I bring you down,' I activated Dragon Force. That was my trump card. As I activate it, MetalEdge was glowing brightly. Then, it changed its form, into a katana? The katana has a black handle and shiny silver guard with a snowflake pattern. The blade has a dragon print on it. MetalEdge evolved? I didn't know it can do that once I'm in Dragon Force.

"Hahaha! What's that last drop of energy and that new blade going to do?" She continued with her insults. I smirked and gave her a heads up.

"Just so you know, I'm better with a sword than using MetalEdge in close combat."

And she never listen to me! Why?! What's with everyone not accepting my kindness?

With immense speed, I accelerated towards her and slashed with my sword. She blocked it with her scythe but I continued to put on pressure, pushing her back. She was good enough to follow my pace of attacking, though it looked like she was barely keeping up.

"Hellish Punishment!" Within such close range, she casted a magic. That move she used by shooting multiple fireballs and releasing rings of fire to do large area damage. With the power I got from Dragon Force, I can create objects faster. As I make an ice floor, I sliced up all her magic while it froze. It didn't freeze due to my magic but by the sheer cold that I emitted by freezing the whole place over. Immediately, I slid next to her and slashed her multiple times quickly in a random pattern using Seiun Sword Style: Star Stream. She took the attack and got knocked back pretty far away. As our weapons clashed she wondered why her flames won't absorbed my flames on the sword. That was because I concentrated my flames only on one side and when our flames were on contact, my flames froze hers before hers could engulf mine. After a while, both sides backed down. I wanted to create another ice sword but a clone of MetalEdge in sword form appeared. Both of it felt and looked the same. This blade can not only change it's form, it can also create multiple copies of itself?

With that in mind, I tried doing the same to get a third sword, but it failed. Guess the sword can only split in half. It's plenty good already.

With that advantage, I took her out in a swift moment. She fainted and the dimension around us started to break and fell apart. It happened faster than I thought. I had to bring her out with me or else she'll die. Luckily she's unconscious which means she won't resist me from doing that. And the dimension corroded as we make it out. Glad that's over.

On the other side, Tatenashi-san was still having a hard time against Diana.

"Isn't it time that you should give up?"

"Ha... ha... I'll never give up. I'll never give up and be like Zane-kun when he faced against our greatest enemy!"

Was she talking about my fight with Danjuro?

Tatenashi-san went in Dragon Force mode after getting beaten by Diana several times. She finally did it. That means she has fully awaken and controlled her lacrima's powers.

Diana was surprised by her change but she wasn't a bit fazed by it. She continued her attacks by shooting a large beam which split itself again and again, creating a wide range attack towards Tatenashi-san.

Tatenashi-san reacted by creating multiple dome-shaped shields to refract the light but there's too much to be refracted and one slipped past the shields and hit her. She collapsed on the ground after taking that attack. Diana was still standing still, without even a scratch.

"Then, time to finish this shall we?"

As Diana was about to finish off Tatenashi-san, her target suddenly went invisible?! Where was Tatenashi-san? In a moment, she reappeared right behind her and used Slashing Claw of Water Dragon using her spear and blasted her away with Water Dragon's Roar.

Diana was astonished by her actions.

"I was invisible before showing up behind you. Then, how did I do that? I created a water cloak that bend all light to match the surroundings. That was actually quite hard to pull it out."

She was observing how to bend light using water the whole time in this fight. Amazing as usual. That is definitely something I can't pull off with such a short amount of time.

Diana gritted her teeth and her expressions finally changed. She's angry. Without a warning, Tatenashi-san suddenly flooded the area. She bought some time with Water Summoning: Water Pillars. Diana's reacted and shot omni-directional light arrows. Seconds later, the light was targeted at Diana. She was hit by that beam of light. It was followed up with all the other beams shot by Diana herself from different directions. Tatenashi-san had successfully control all light rays by bending it in directions she wanted using water. Diana lost control of the field and were consecutively attacked by her own magic and Tatenashi-san's. She was defeated too. Thankfully, my kind hearted girlfriend Tatenashi-san did the same thing as I did when the realm collapsed down. She pulled Diana out.

Atmos lost its power balance when the two spirits were taken down. But it didn't disappear! It continued its rage and went on berserk even stronger. It had a reverse effect?! Damn, this ain't good.

"Then it can't be helped, we will destroy it!" Natsu said. We all agreed.

"Defeating a god? That's crazy?" Kanzashi-chan was startled.

"That's how we do it, as a Fairy Tail mage." I told her. She smiled and wished us good luck.

"Are you ready for another round?" I asked Tatenashi-san.

"Hah, you should ask yourself that. You look barely okay." She laughed.

She was still fine even after a battle. Then, there's only one more opponent left. Let's finish this and go back home!


	21. Chapter 21: Atmos

The battle between man and god begun. It was one fierce battle with the safety of the world at stake. If we lose here, who knows how would Atmos destroy the whole world? Wait.. even we were defeated here, I'm sure someone else could defeat Atmos with a bigger group of people.

But, giving up on a fight before it started ain't Fairy Tail's style.

Atmos was shooting multiple beams at us. It's targeting at us perfectly, not letting us getting any closer to us. Maybe that time where Tatenashi-san and I slipped past it was just a fluke or it was just warming up? That thing is intelligent too. When Natsu launched strong, powerful fire attacks at him, they were all stopped by Atmos using its water powers from the water orb. The hand of Atmos can use the elemental orbs according to the position of the orbs in the tablet. The one on the left of the tablet is what it's left hand can use and the one on the right shows which power it's right hand wields. Even Erza with her Requip was slower than Atmos switching orbs. It isn't a god for nothing.

"Maybe co-op attacks work?" Tatenashi-san suggested. Everyone tried that out. Gray and Wendy shot ice lances and wind blasts towards it together as Lucy summoned Loki to do a triple attack with Natsu and Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Tatenashi-san cloaked me with powerful currents as I jumped up and used Seiun Sword Style: Spiralling Orbit. A powerful offensive move by spinning with high speeds while having the sword outwards to slice things down with tremendous force. When I'm in Tatenashi-san's magic and having my swords charged with my flames, it's definitely a very strong attack. But, I missed and sliced up an small floating island created by Atmos. I lost my momentum and thus my attack was stopped. With lighting-speed, thunderbolts were shot at Gray's and Wendy's magic, disarming them. By releasing walls of fire and earth, the other three's attack were halted too. It was able to use all orb's power in the same time! It's like a formidable fortress with no flaws at all.

"What do we do now?" Gray shouted.

"Take down the orbs." I randomly suggested that.

"Good idea! How do we do that?" Natsu asked.

"Errmm... Let's see... Maybe everyone distract it away from me and I will slice the orbs in half." I gave myself a bet. Everyone agreed.

"Tatenashi-san, I need some water please." I asked before I head out.

"Give it back or I won't forgive you,' she smiled and blast a gallon of water at me. With my emptied stomach, I ate it. She actually gave too much to me...

Everyone shot Atmos several times. I was waiting for it to get used to them while ignored me. In other words, I'm trying to hide my presence. Guess that won't work. It detected me within seconds. That's where I realised, it only attack those with magic presence so it won't ignore me. So I had to wait for another chance. When Natsu blasted an attack from Atmos and created a lot of smoke, I saw my opportunity. Without any delay, I charged. Both of its arms were attempting to sweep me but it failed as I created multiple copies of myself. As they were made from magic, those guys were good decoys. It distracted it perfectly. I jumped onto Atmos's arm and dashed. When an orb was in sight, I jumped down. There were beams shooting at me but I managed to deflect it. But it's hand was approaching me too! It's too late! I'll get hit!

Sorry Hailberd for not being to find you again. Sorry Tatenashi-san for not being to return the water. And I love you.

"Zane-kun watch out!" A tornado of water blew the hand away. Tatenashi-san saved me. I"m so grateful to her. Then it's my turn now.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Final Force, KAI!" a votex of water and ice energy were compacted into a small ball each in my hands. Then I released one of it on the orb. Nothing happened for a while. But after a few seconds, the orb cracked! Wait? That's it! Atmos reacted by groaning in agony. I quickly remove my hand and released the second strike. It cracked further more, but it didn't break.

"Ice Make: Excalibur!" I summoned my sword and stabbed it into the cracks. Next I charged it with my combined flames and water of both Tatenashi-san's and my magic. It formed a white, big and linear sword inside the cracks I made. With a swift movement, I sliced the orb in half. The orb broke! Just doing that was exhausting. I jumped down with the orb falling down.

"What are you trying to do!" Tatenashi-san shouted as she went to check on the girls. I accidentally let the orb crashed down without looking. That almost hit the spirits and Kanzashi-chan. If it wasn't for Tatenashi-san blocking that, they will be crashed to pieces! Thank god that didn't happened.

One down, three to go. If taking down one of this is that exhausting, I wonder will we last for the other three.

That process kept on going for the next few orbs. We had to launch multiple attacks without crashing into each other. Natsu and Gray still had time to fight between themselves. I was a bit worried about Tatenashi-san too but after she saved me form a pinch several times, I knew that I have to stop worrying about her and worry myself as I was slowly losing magic and stamina. Tatenashi-san on the other hand got back into Dragon Force. I released my new form and rested for a while before continuing the fight. I also had to eat the ice lacrimas I have to replenish my magic. I always carry a small amount of them in cases like this. Those stuff are expensive and luckily I was able to pick up some of them for free during the mission to the desert to chase away the Sand Busters.

"This is the last orb! Everyone, put your last drop of magic and destroy it!" Erza called out to us.

After all that fighting, we only managed to take down three only?

"Let's go Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san moved forward as I supported her by shooting down Atmos's arms with two big ice cannons. It's attack were all deflected by everyone, opening up a clear path, giving Tatenashi-san opportunity to attack.

Amos quickly reacted by firing big chunks of rocks towards her. I rushed in and broke them using ice meteors of my own.

Tatenashi-san begun caring her big move.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hydro Tornado Lance!" Mysteltainn was cloaked with large amounts of Tatenashi-san's water while spinning to create turbulence and Tatenashi-san was moving swiftly as she glided through the water. It happened so fast that Tatenashi-san thrusted three times continuously within seconds. The last orb was the fire element, so Tatenashi-san's magic had the advantage and was able to deal massive damage to the orb. The orb just split in half after her third strike! Yes, we did it!

With all the orbs destroyed, Atmos was rendered powerless. It couldn't create anything anymore and lost it's rights as a god. Without doing anything, slowly Atmos disintegrated and the light it's emitting dimmed down as it was slowing collapsing. After that, the pieces all vanished into thin air. We defeated Atmos, a god! What a relief! The whole place was in a mess after the fight. Quickly, I went ahead and looked around for Tatenashi-san. She was with Kanzashi-chan and the two spirits.

"Are you okay? How's the two doing?" I asked. She nodded. Glad they were okay.

"Big trouble Zane-kun! The guy is gone!" Tatenashi-san came reporting to me.

"It's all right. Let him go for now, we will deal with him later." I told her.

Funny thing was we didn't knew his name. I just hope we don't see such a troublesome guy ever again.

We all left the place and head back home.

When I woke up, there were a lot of noise around me.

"Huh? Zane-kun, you woke up. Good morning." Tatenashi-san greeted as she sat on my bed.

"Good morning. What is going on here?" I slowly opened my eyes, and to my amazement... There were FOUR girls in my house! What? I quickly got up and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things. Nope, that's reality.

"Woah! What are you guys doing here? And... Wait, what time is it now?" I so confused.

"Oh, it's around 10." Tatenashi-san frankly replied with a mischievous smile. She must have played with my clock. Now that I looked clearly, it's the spirit girls were in my house. Why are they still here?

"Master, please stay away from that witch there, it's dangerous." Gabriel said in a grumpy look. She's the spirit I fought. She looked gentler that before when I first met her.

"Wait, who do you mean by witch? And why are you calling me Master?" I'm even more confused.

"She's been calling me witch since we met. When she knew that we are in a relationship, she was even mad, that weird right?" Tatenashi-san pouted.

"Everyone, please calm down and explain!" Kanzashi-chan shouted on the top of her lungs.

Kanzashi-chan finally mustered up enough courage to step up. She explained everything to me as I have a light breakfast. Gabriel and Diana were sisters but they were seperated because of thier powers enabling the summon of Atmos when they're together. They were used to control Atmos and preventing it from going berserk. Now that we saved them, they recognized us as their masters. Tatenashi-san already made a contract with Diana. After hearing all that, I'm amazed.

"Hey Gabriel, it's bad to call people names. Sorry for my little sister's bad attitude." Diana scolded Gabriel. In my opinion, Diana actually resembles Tatenashi-san. Just that Diana may be a bit more mature and nicer than Tatenashi-san.

"I'm sorry.." Gabriel apologized unwillingly.

"Don't you two want your freedom. You two are finally freed from your job and being together now. Isn't better for you to be free instead of serving a human?" I asked. Gabriel shook her head and said she actually wanted to do that first but Diana wanted to repay us for saving them. Later on, Diana suggested that they should follow us and help us out as much as they can. This way, they can learn about human culture and have a purpose to stay in this world.

"Anyway, Master... Please have a contract with me. I decided to follow you since you saved me. Please let me repay you." Gabriel bowed down.

Isn't this contradicting from the story she just told me?

"Woi woi, calm down Gabriel. And don't call me Master." I seriously don't know what to do.

"Well well, think about it. Maybe it's not that bad to have them around. They could be fun to be around with." Tatenashi-san said.

"Yeah, as you will have more targets to tease."

After some thinking, I decided something.

"Hey Gabriel, can you contract with Kanzashi-chan instead of me? Think of this as my request. She needs you help more than me. But don't worry, feel free object and I will listen to your requests too." I asked her. She's shocked for a second. Kanzashi-chan too.

"Umm... Zane-san, please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Kanzashi-chan muttered. Gabriel looked like she's thinking hard. Well, I can't blame her.

"I...I...want to be with Master! I'll only follow and acknowledge someone who's stringer than me!" Gabriel blurted out.

"Then Kazanshi-chan can fight you and beat the crap out of you so you'll recognise her." Tatenashi-san suggested as a joke.

"Impossible! I'll definitely lose!" Kanzashi-chan started shaking.

"Okay. So how you do a contact?' I asked Tatenashi-san. She's blushing now?! She paused for a while, staring at me...while giving me a grumpy look. That is no good.

"Let Gabriel do her chant and seal her with a kiss, that's all." Diana said

WHHAAT! A kiss? I looked back at Tatenashi-san. She's not looking good. Maybe she's angry... Wait, she's definitely not satisfied with it.

"It's fine... As long as you don't get seduced by her... I think." Tatenashi-san gave her answer. I was stunned! I patted her head and told her not to worry.

The contract started. Gabriel stood in front of me and she asked me to hold her hands. I just did that and she continued by saying a chant. The floor started to glow. A circle was formed under out feet. When she was done, she just stood there and closed her eyes. Is she trying to signal me to kiss her?

Uwah.. Do I really have to do this? I looked at Taenashi-san once more. She's staring at me hardly and singled me to do it.

In the end, I did it and she disappeared in front of me. A small red circle is formed on my hand. It looked like a magic circle.

"Now you can call Gabriel out anytime. That circle will glow and she will appear. She can signal you to summon her too." Diana said. As she said that, I got a weird feeling. It felt like something wanted to come out. Ohhh, it was Gabriel. I summoned her.

"Onee-chan, that was more stimulating than you said! My heart is racing, its like it wants to come out from me!" She's complaining it to her sister now?

"Anyway, I only have one rule. Don't call me Master." I warned her for the last time. She nodded rapidly. I gave back a small smile.

"So, do spirits need to eat or drink to survive?' I asked. She shook her head.

"But you can eat right?" I asked again. She nodded. Diana burst into laughter.

"You're just like Tatenashi-sama. Can't believe you two asked the same question." Diana said. Tatenashi-san laughed too. That's an interesting fact.

"Why do you ask that, mas... Zane..sama?" she tilted her head.

"Well, Zane-kun had the tendency to reward people who are useful to him. And he's a good cook, that's why." Tatenashi-san chirped happily.

"You know, you talking like I'm a slave driver." I looked at her.

"But, that's what you are right?" Tatenashi-san acted scared, trying to tell everyone I really did it. I just knocked her head.

"Hey you, how dare you mock Zane-sama!" Gabriel got up, looking angry.

"Why do you get so angry when it's about your beloved master? Aahh.. Don't tell me you like him?"

Gabriel's face turned beet red after hearing that. It's a little mix of embarrassed and angriness.

She pulled out her scythe, ready to swing at Tatenashi-san. Things were about to get worse.

"Well, guess I can't do anything. Zane-kun is so kind and good, any girl would fall for him." She continued talking while she hid behind me.

"Zane-sama! What is it you see in this witch? She's the essence of evil!"

"Hora, Tatenashi-san, that's enough." I told her.

"Hai hai. I was just testing her. Now, help me do some shopping. We don't have anything to cook already."

She pulled me and we left the house.

After this fight, it was those usual days again, but with two more members, Gabriel and Diana.


	22. Chapter 22: Blade Clash Competition

Whew, finally we're back! Our one week marathon of quests just ended. Throughout the whole week, we had travelled around five places completing numerous quests all for the sake of you guess it... earning money! After this marathon, we don't have to worry about the rent for three months!

"Hey Zane-kun, don't you think that you have been getting stronger once you got that katana?" Tatenashi-san seemed a bit grumpy or jealous.

After my blade evolved into a katana, I have to adjust my fighting style a little. The changes weren't too big but I lost an advantage in a long ranged fight because katanas didn't have the blade's boomerang abilities. In exchange, my range in close combat increased. On top of that, the ability to split the swords into two or remain as one is quite handy, although I prefer wielding two swords at once.

"Nah nah, I'm still doing as usual. Maybe it's because Gabriel was there to help me. She's quite useful as an alley."

"That's not it, Master! You're very strong, strong enough to take me down just with that katana!"

Gabriel cheeks turned red within seconds. She seemed flustered. Is she happy because I just praised her?

"Gabriel... Don't call me Master..."

It just feels so weird to have someone call me Master. I want to be friends with Gabriel, not having a master-servant relationship. It's just like how Tatenashi-san treated me like a friend too when I first met her.

"Ara ara... Don't tell me that really turned you on..." She smirked.

"Hey, Tatenashi-san! I'm not!"

"Anyway, you haven't give it a new name right? Your katana?"

"Oh about that, I decided to call it FrostEdge." Well, the blade can't turn back to its old form so I decided to give it a new name.

"Then everyone, let's go to the guild!" Tatenashi-san seemed pretty hyper this morning, something must be going wrong.

"We just got back from this many jobs and now we're going for more? Zane-sama will be tired! Think a little about him."

Woah, Gabriel's angry. This is the first time it happened. Although she and Tatenashi-san never get along, she never did that.

"Now now, doesn't mean that we're going on a job if we're heading to the guild. We could mess around at there."

"Gabriel! Don't be so rude! Apologize right now." Diana joined in the quarrel too.

"Hey everyone, let's stop this and make up!" How I wish Kanzashi-chan could help me here.

Why isn't Kanzashi-chan here? She moved out to Fairy Hills last week since she said that she could pay for her own rent after she join our team.

Anyway, the fight continued.

Diana lecturing Gabriel, Gabriel tried to reason with her, while Tatenashi-san is just there to make a ruckus.

Tatenashi-san ran towards me and hid behind me.

"Hey Zane-kun, are you sure you have the right to stop us? You started all this you know..."

"W...what?!"

"That's right! Zane-sama, please stay out of this."

"Zane-sama, it's my responsibility to keep an eye on Gabriel too."

"Woi, don't just agree with her!"

This is tiring...

We arrived at the guild. Everyone gathered around. Master was announcing something on the stage.

"What going on?" Gabriel asked.

"Hey, is this your plan?" I glared at Tatenashi-san. She just stood there and smile sinisterly.

"Hora, Tatenashi-sama, tell them your motive." That coming out from Diana made it even more suspicious. What is Tatenashi-san bringing us here and there something going on?

"Yo, you're finally here. Everyone's waiting for you." Gray called out to me.

"Oh Zane-san, you came to join the tournament too?" Kanzashi-chan showed up behind Gray.

"Why? An what tournament?"

"You didn't know about it?" He looked behind me, where Tatenashi-san was. She giggled.

"This onee-san wants to give you an entertainment so I let you join the Blade Clash tournament where you could show off and have fun. Talk about my kind-heartedness!" She flattering herself now?

"Not going to happen, I'm going back home." I turned around and walked.

Tatenashi-san grabbed my sleeve.

"Zane-kun, show them who's the best swordsman here and proof that you can protect me by winning this competition." She's surely trying to make me join it with that fake acting of depression.

"Nope, I'm not falling for it, I'm going back. Let's go, Gabriel."

"Yes, Zane-sama."

Tatenashi-san still not giving up.

"Oh maybe it's because Zane-kun doesn't have confidence and he's scared of the contestants, especially Gray or Erza.."

She continued...

"Sorry Gray, but Zane-kun is not joining the competition. Sorry to trouble you."

"Ohh I see, then I just have to tell Gramps about it." he raised his voice to make sure I heard that. Obviously I heard that. What are they doing, trying to prank a kid?

Arggh, let's just get over with this. I turned back and knocked Tatenashi-san's head.

"You sure leave me no choice." I scoffed. She giggled.

Master explained the tournament rules. Seems like you can't directly use magic to attack but use could use magic power to increase your damage. Interesting.

After we drew lots, the battle started. My first opponent was Fried.

"I always wanted to battle you someday, the earliest Mage to be a S-rank Mage."

"Don't flattered me and get this started." I drew out FrostEdge.

"Then, let the fight begin!" Master said.

Fried took the first attack by rushing towards me while drawing out his sword. I felt that my legs were numbed. He cast a rune on my legs to prevent me dodging. He could cast runes that fast? Still, I think he meant to stun my whole body but he didn't have enough time to draw all the runes.

"I'm sorry, but this is the end!" He said that as he charged towards me. At least my upper body is not paralyzed. I pushed his attacks to the side by blocking his sword and pushing it sideways.

"You could block my attacks, but you can't counterattack!" He continued his assault as I block it everytime. He picked his movements well, preventing me to break away from his attacks. With me paralysed here, I can't escape his attacks.

"Then, it's my turn now. Seiun Sword Style: Half Moon Strike!" My right hand revealed another sword, pointing towards him and slashed his abdomen. Seems like he didn't expect that and took the damage. The rune disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Kanzashi-chan was astonished.

"Well, FrostEdge can split into two swords or just stayed as one. Zane-kun pulled out the second blade within a split second when he pushed Fried's sword upwards." Tatenashi-san explained.

I walked to him and pointed the edge of my sword to his throat.

"Give it up." I told him. In the end, he acknowledged his defeat.

'That's my Zane-kun! I'm so happy!" Tatenashi-san exclaimed. Woi, who won the fight, you or me?

The next opponent was Gray.

"You're strong, but here's the place you will be defeated!" He called out.

"Music to my ears."

He started to attack me by creating two ice swords and swing them at me. I absorbed it as soon it was held in Gray's hands.

"What?" He was shocked.

"None of your attacks will work on me, I can eat your ice."

"Then I just have to fight you head on!"

He throw a bunch of punches and kicks to me but I just decided to dodge it. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Why did he stop?" Kanzashi-chan was curious.

"Look closely." Tatenashi-san pointed at my hand. I was pointing my sword right at his stomach. Can't believe he let such place to be open for attacks. He backed off.

"So what are you going to do now? Give it up?"

"In your dreams! Ice Make Blade!" Two ice blades were formed on his arms.

The result is still the same. I absorbed it.

I made an ice sword and threw it to him.

"Come at me." I picked up my katana. He picked up the ice sword, then shattered it in half.

"I'll use my own powers and abilities to defeat you!"

He is a worthy opponent.

Immediately, he created another sword and charged towards me. Our blades clashed together many times, not giving each other a chance to strike. He is good with a sword. The fight went on a while. Our swords crossed, as when we pulled it out, both of us backed down.

"You're good." Gray scoffed.

"I will take that as a compliment. Then now, bye bye."

I rushed towards him and used Seiun Swords Style: Meteor Jab. He tried to block it with the sword but I pierced through it. He flew back and hit the wall. He got back up. Seems like he's not giving it up yet. I tracked him down and ended the fight with Seiun Sword Style: Star Reversal. This move was created for defending purposes but it could be used offensively too. As I slashed and swiped my sword upwards, I jumped backwards to create a distance after the swinging momentum.

"The winner... is Zane!" Everyone cheered. Seriously, what's so good about it? I'm hurting my friends and this is fun? Haizz...

"So, after a numerous of tough and intensive battles, only two contestants are left! Both are S-rank Mages. One being the youngest to gain this title, while the other being the earliest to gain it. They are... Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet and Ice Dragon Slayer, Zane Jullian!" Master and his crazy introductions.

"Don't hold back at all." Erza warned me.

"I don't plan too. After all, you're a S-rank Mage."

"Finally! Zane-kun is going to fight for real!'

"Wait, do you mean that he not even serious when he fought Fried or Gray?" Lucy overheard her and asked.

"Of course. Can't you see the difference? He's barely using half of his skills. He actually never used magic in his fight you know." Tatenashi-san pointed out.

"Hey Tatenashi-san, don't talk big about me. I'm not that awesome. And also, it's a swordplay tournament right? Why would I wanted to use magic?"

"Ohh.. Well said. Then, I shall not use magic too." Ezra said.

"Zane-sama, good luck!" Gabriel called out and cheered. I gave her a smile as a reply.

Time to do this right. I drew out both of my blades.

"Wait. That new blade of yours is a pair?"

"Yup. You didn't knew about it? I even used it against Atmos."

"Then I have to go all out too,' Erza requiped into her Light Heart Clothing and equipped two of her strongest katanas. She's not joking too. As soon as the battle started, both of us rushed towards the middle and started to clash against each other. Each of us isn't even backing down. If I miss one step, I could be death!

"She's on par with Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san looked very shocked.

I need to back down for now and think carefully where to strike or else it will be never ending. I blocked both of her swords and took the impact to create some distance between us.

"You're always this strong? I didn't know that."

"Please, stop repeating what everyone was saying." I sighed.

After our small conversation, she attacked again. She's fast! Then, let's try that.

Seiun Sword Style: Mesmerizing Starlight. I blocked her sword while it was swinging towards me with both of my swords. She stood there and stopped her movements.

"What is this? I can't move!"

While she can't moved, I used Seiun Sword Style: Half Moon Strike and knocked her back. It's my turn to counterattack now!

"Let's end this! Seiun Sword Style: Starlight Burst!" Both of my swords were slashing in a same direction and it was done consecutively. Unable to understand the situation, she took the damage. She fell onto the ground and I kicked her swords away.

"You win this match." she smiled. I got her up.

"Unbelievable, Erza lost?"

"What's going on here?!"

Noises were heard.

"Why Erza-san didn't moved after Zane-san blocked her attack?" Kanzashi-chan was curious. Even Tatenashi-san didn't knew what happend too.

'That's one of my move, Seiun Sword Style: Mesmerizing Starlight. As I block her attack, I send a powerful shockwave into her body and paralyzed her for a while. The timing was right and I was using two swords so it should have a longer effect.' I explained.

"Congratulations, Zane-sama! You won!"

"Thanks.."

"As expected for my boyfriend! Zane-kun, you're so cool!"

"Yeah yeah, thank you for letting me join this competition. It was fun." I patted her head.

"See? Told ya you would like it."

It was nightime now. The competition was over and we just finished dinner. Tatenashi-san was making something weird and she won't tell me. She even locked me out of the kitchen. What prank is she trying to pull?

The door was unlocked. Tatenashi-san walked out. She was holding something in her hands.

"Here you go, Zane-kun! It's my specialty, mint ice cream!"

"Since when this became your specialty?"

"A minute ago..."

"Figures."

"Here, say ahh." She scooped a spoonful of it and was trying to shove it into my mouth. I should be careful what's inside.

"I'm not interested in ice cream. You eat yourself."

"But I already tried more than ten different recipes just to make this perfect flavor for Zane-kun. I want to celebrate your accomplishment with you and this, so will you have a bite?" Tatenashi-san was looking at me with her eyes of hope and anticipation. Guess I have to take a bite then.

I took a small bite. It's cold and sweet but there nothing much to it. Suddenly, a fiery flavor burst into my mouth. It was spicy!

Note: Zane can't take spicy food.

Zane-kun fell from the chair and sat on the ground. He had a bad look. This is worst than Tatenashi-san thought. She started to panic too.

"Water, water!" I called out. Tatenashi-san quickly shot a big blow of water directly to my mouth. As a result, my whole body was wet.

"Zane-kun, are you all right?" She looked worried.

"I'm fine, but must you splash so much water on me?"

"But, it was an emergency. Anyway, I only put a little chili pepper into the ice cream, it's impossible for you to react this much." she started to suspect things.

"That's right, I'm just playing with you. When I dig into the ice cream, I already saw small flakes of it, and I decided to play with you."

"Zane-kun, you meanie!" Tatenashi-san kept hitting my chest. I burst into laughter.

I couldn't expect what was in store for me. I didn't know there were so many things going behind my back unnoticed. This is one grave situation.

It was really in the morning and I was down at the Fairy Hill's entrance. I was waiting for Knazashi-chan who told me to meet her up there. She said she had important stuff to talk about. Is she having a problem living here? Or maybe it's those typical situations out from a romance novel where the girl confesses to the guy. That definitely won't happen since I already have Tatenashi-san.

"Zane-san... Good morning.." A soft yet familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Ohh Kanzashi-chan, good morning. Why did you call me here this early?"

"Actually, I have a problem."

"What is that?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Ohh, that's a good joke. Wait, are you serious?"

She nodded silently. Wait wait wait... This can be true?

"But I already have..." I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence.

"I know! I tried to deny my feelings and tried to move on but I can't! Even moving out from your apartment makes my condition worse!"

"Ara ara... You said it."

That voice...

That's Tatenashi-san?


	23. Chapter 23: Sickness

Tatenashi-san showed herself by walking out behind a tree next to us. She followed me here? I thought she was still sleeping when I left.

"Tatenashi-san, why are you here?"

"Well, I saw you talking to Kanzashi-chan yesterday after the tournament, I thought she might be talking about this." She explained.

"Then what do you mean by 'you said it'?"

"I actually talked to Kazashi-chan about this before." She replied.

Back at the hot springs when we went to the water park trip...

"Hey Kanzashi-chan, be honest you like Zane-kun right?" Tatenashi-san asked when she sat next to her little sister in the steamy, warm water.

"Huh?! Wh...at?!" Kanzashi-chan got up the water in a shocking manner.

"So I was right. I'm sorry to say this but give it up, he only sees you as a little sister."

"It's not that! I'm not trying to steal him away from you or anything like that!"

"Ohh ok."

"It's just that, after you told me you two were dating, I knew I had to give up. But, it's harder to move on than it looks. What made it worse was when you two were transported to another world, I came to visit you two every day."

"I see. Sorry, Kanzashi-chan. This is the only one thing I won't give to you, I won't ask for you to forgive me."

"No no no! I not mad at you. In fact, I'm angry about myself for not being able to change."

"Then why don't you do this? Tell Zane-ken about your feelings and maybe it will be easier on you."

She silenced down after hearing Tatenashi-san's suggestion. She was seriously considering it. She knew she couldn't win against her big sister and she was looking for the best way to end things. This might be it.

"So that's what happened. Also you moved out because of this too?" I asked.

"It's not. I just wanted to stop relying on you two and be independent on my own."

"As expected from my little sister! This onee-san is happy!"

The mood changed pretty quickly. It was a death serious atmosphere before but now it became just like how it normally would be.

"Kazazhi-chan." I called her. Time to give her an answer. Although it's already obvious what I would say, but maybe saying it out loud in person might be able to help her.

"Sorry. Just like what Tatenashi-san said, I only see you as my little sister. Do you don't like the way I'm treating you?"

"No..."

She shook her head, her hands were covering her mouth, trying to hide her shaky voice. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thanks to you, I'll be able to move on. While I can't be the closest to you, but I still can be your greatest little sister right?"

"Yeah. You are already the best little sister I have."

"The what about me? She's my real little sister you know.. Don't just go and ditch me." Tatenashi-san asked.

"I'm your little sister too!" Kanzashi-chan hugged her beloved big sister.

Glad everything was able to resolve peacefully. After that, we ate breakfast together at the guild.

Few days had pasted after that.

"Zane-sama! Zane-sama!" A soft, whispering voice could be heard near by my ear. I was asleep that time. That sound... It sounded like Diana. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find that Diana was standing next to my bed. She looked pretty scared and worried.

"What time is it now?"

"Uhh... about 5 in the morning. Good morning."

"So, what you want?"

"Ahh, I forgot! Zane-sama, Tatenashi-sama is sick!"

My eyes were suddenly wide opened after hearing that. I got up and went to see Tatenashi-san. She looked like she's in pain and suffering. I touched her forehead.

"That's hot!"

"Tatenashi-san! Tatenashi-san! You hear me?"

There was no response. she was still struggling.

"I'll go and get a cold towel for Tatenashi-sama!"

Diana walked away. I held Tatenashi-san's hands. They were hot too. Just what caused all this? Now it's only 5 in the morning. Diana came back with a basin filled with water and a cloth in it. With one hand, I cooled down the water a little more. She slowly placed the wet cloth on Tatenashi-san's forehead.

"This is no ordinary fever. Anyone who's in this high fever could have died."

"Then what's causing this?"

"Actually, how did Tatenashi-san called you out if she was in this situation?" I looked at Diana and asked.

"She didn't. I passed through the seal myself. It was opened when I felt something was wrong with Tatenashi-sama. We spirits can forcefully come out when our master is in danger."

"I see... Wait here and look after Tatenashi-san. I will go get Porlyusica-san to check on her."

"Wait, Zane-sama. What if Porlyusica-san hasn't woke up yet?"

"You're right..."

Great, now what? I'm running out of ideas and Tatenashi-san isn't looking any better.

"I don't care for now. I will go and find her. Help me out, Gabriel!"

I summoned her.

"Okay." she nodded. I left the house through the window to went and search for Porlyusica-san. Gabriel followed me too.

"What re you doing?"

"You said to help you right?"

"Not that! I mean help out your sister to take care of Tatenashi-san."

"Well, I'm happy that I get to help Onee-chan, but I don't quite like the idea of taking care of her."

"Just do it!"

"Okay! I understand!" Gabriel was surprised and stood straight in a saluting position.

Minutes later, I arrived at Porlyusica-san's house. The door was locked and no one was around there too. Did she went out?

In the forest, Porlyusica-san was looking for wild herbs. While she was looking, she slowly went into a deeper part of the forest. There was something lurking behind the shadows of the thick vegetation. Slowly, a few pairs of lights glowed. Porlyusica-san noticed it and stopped her actions.

"Who are you? Step out now!"

They jumped out from they bushes. It was a pack of Houndwolves. They are known for hunting in packs and they are very ferocious. Those beasts were larger than Porlyusica-san. Even the sack that contains herbs that can chase away monsters won't work! The beasts were glaring at her, walking in circles surrounding her.

She knew she couldn't make a run for it. She remained her cool as she quickly scanned around the forest for a way out.

It's useless. She couldn't leave from the gazes of the monsters.

Out of the blue, ice swords passed by, slashing through their skin. They quickly backed down and turned their heads to the direction where the swords came from. They knew something was there. I revealed myself and walked towards them.

"Leave...now." I said as I made a new batch of ice swords circling around me.

They didn't back down, instead they charged at me. At least Porlyusica-san is safe now. I had pulled away their attention from her. Swiftly, I shot the swords at them and jumped up to the nearest tree. They tried to attack me but they can't reach me even id they jumped. Some tried to climb the tree too but they failed. I jumped down and charged flames on my feet and kicked one of them.

'Talon Strike of Ice Dragon! And, Wing Slash of Ice Dragon!" I knocked them back by sweeping large flames around. Those who were hit by my flames were left with ice shards on their body. They finally left the scene with their tails in between their legs.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What brings you here?"

"I went to your place to find you, but you were gone. I tracked you down by following the trail you left. Thank the rain to soil the mud. Anyway, Tatenashi-san is sick! Can you treat her?"

"I see. I don't know what I can do but sure, I will take a look at her. Let's go."

We came back. Tatenashi-san was still not awake and Diana disappeared. Looking at Tatenashi-san, did she even knew what happened to herself? Porlyusica-san checked her. She looked calm as usual.

"What happened to Tatenashi-san?"

"Is she a second-generation Dragon Slayer?"

I nodded.

"That explains it. Her lacrima inside her body isn't working well. Seems like she exhausted it's powers too much. That affected her whole body."

"So... It's like a machine overworked and its wearing down?"

"Something like that."

"Damn it, if I could keep an eye on her when we go to work, she won't have exhausted too much of her magic. That explains why she was so tired and worn out after that last quest."

"There's nothing you could gain for blaming yourself. Zane-sama, you could think of a way to help her." Gabriel came by my side.

"You're right. Is there any way to cure it?"

"This isn't a big problem. I could prepare some herbs to cure it, but I need some magic to recharge the lacrima. A magic that is compatible with hers."

"A magic that is compatible? ... I could use my magic. We performed Unison Raid several times together."

'That's good enough. Let me prepare the herbs." Porlyusica-san started to look for some herbs through her bag.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door could be heard. Gabriel went ahead and opened the door. It was Kanzashi-chan and Diana. Kanzashi-chan looked terrified as she charged in the apartment.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Woah woah, calm down Kanzashi-chan. I found Porlyusica-san to heal her. Everything is fine."

"Thank goodness. Diana-san told me what happened and I rushed over here."

"Thanks Diana. Everyone wait here, I'll go get some tea for everyone." I said as I head to the kitchen. Gabriel followed me.

"Zane-sama, let me handle this. You should take a break now." she sounded worried.

"It's all right. After all, it's my responsibility to take care of everyone here."

"Zane-sama is always like that, you kept talking about responsibility, it makes me felt useless to you. I want to help you too, that's why I have a contract with you."

"I don't want to run away from my responsibilities anymore. It won't happened again, not like last time."

Those words let Gabriel stood there, with her not understanding what I said.

"I'll talk about it more after this."

Porlyusica-san made the herb into a powder form. It's white in colour and glitters under light. What is it even made from?

"Where is the lacrima placed in her body?" Porlyusica-san asked.

Kanzashi-chan opened her Archive and scanned her. It's located in they middle of her chest.

"Ok, Zane, put this powder on your hand and transfer your magic by touching her lacrima as close as possible."

"Oh ok... Wait... That means I have to touch her there?!"

"Of course. If not, how's the powder or magic going to go into the lacrima."

This is bad... The lacrima is located in the middle of her chest, which means I will touch her... breasts. Not way I'm doing that.

"Hey Diana, as her spirit, maybe your magic can work too. How about you do it?"

"No! She's your girlfriend, so Zane-sama should do it. It's your responsibility after all." Gabriel ended her sentence with a evil tone. Is this the time for jokes?

"Gabriel-san's right. Diana-san's magic can't cool the lacrima. Only your magic can cool the lacrima." Kanzashi-chan explained.

Seriously, I'm doing it? Arggh, fine!

I put some powder on my hand and created flames on my hand. The powder started floating around the flames. I slowly moved my hand closer to her chest...

"I'm sorry Tatenashi-san, but this is gonna chill you a bit."

I closed my eyes and channeled the magic to her body. I'm touching her breasts! The flames were eaten right away and its continuing to absorb my magic madly. This continued for a few minutes. Will I even last that long?

About five minutes had passed, and her body temperature started to return to normal. Porlyusica-san did another check on her. She was all okay already. A night's rest and she'll be fine. Thank goodness.

After that ordeal, I sent Porlyusica-san home.

"Thank you for your help."

"It's all right. Find me if anything happens."

I went back home. Kanzashi-chan was still in our house. We had lunch together and Kanzashi-chan went back after a while.

Tatenashi-san still haven't woken up yet. Soon, it was nightime.

"Gabriel, Diana, you two should head back and get some rest now. You have been out here since morning."

"We're not Celestial Spirits. We don't have a time limit to stay at human world."

"Fine, you made me do this. Gabriel, come back now. This is an absolute order." I had to force her now. She gave me a grumpy face and said good night as she disappeared, leaving shining particles behind.

"You could do that to Gabriel but not me. I'm Tatenashi-sama's Spirit, you can't order me around."

"I know. Suit yourself."

It was silence after that. Then, Diana started a conversation with me. She wondered how we met each other.

"So you're childhood friends then you two became lovers? That's so romantic!"

"Shut up. She's the one who saved me and gave me everything, of course I'm doing anything I can to look after her."

"Then how did that turned into love?"

"Believe it or not, I loved her since we first met. She was different than all the girls I met before."

"Hahaha..." She started laughing, is it really that funny?

"I'm sorry. I can't control myself, it's exactly like what Tatenashi-sama said. Zane-sama is really a loyal person. You still love and care for her after all these years you two were separated."

"Seems like that I guess. I was afraid that she might be dead already, but I just can't bring myself into thinking like that. That's why I cherish her dearly as now we're together again. I won't let anyone separate us again."

"You have such a strong determination, just like Tatenashi-sama. I admire you two."

"Enough about myself. How about you? Were you with Gabriel from the beginning?"

"When we were born into this world, we were assigned to control Atmos and keeping it in balance. Both of us aren't related but after working for so long together, we formed a sisterly bond. When Atmos exhausted it's powers and went into a deep slumber, we were sealed away too. Until now, I never knew why were we sealed. During the time when we were apart from each other, I was lonely. I'm sure Gabriel felt so too."

"Wait, then when Atmos was revived again, weren't you two together again?"

"No. We're just released from the chains that restricted our power. We were separated in different dimensions as you saw when you encountered us."

"I see..."

I checked on Tatenashi-san. Her fever has gone and she's looking fine as usual now. I stayed beside her bed the whole night even though I accidentally slept.

In the next morning, Tatenashi-san woke up. She saw me sleeping right next to her.

"Huh? What is Zane-kun doing here?' She was talking to herself. She smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt it and woke up.

"Good morning Zane-kun. Did I worry you?"

"Huh? Oh, good morning. Nah it's fine. Glad you're doing well."

"Sorry I let you worry about me.. Thank you."

Without saying a word, I gave her a smile.

In this nice atmosphere, something disrupted us. Our insignias suddenly glowed and Gabriel and Diana appeared out of nowhere. They had a very serious look on their faces. What's going on?

"You two ignored the laws and ran away from your duties. Know your own position and go back now!" A voice echoed through the apartment.

Who's that? Is he referring to Gabriel and Diana about running away from duties?

"Hah! Like getting keep in a storage is a duty! We are not going to obey you!" Gabriel retorted.

"You insolent thing! Who do you think you are talking back to your leader?!"

The air glowed and slowly a man appeared. He has a stern look with white hair and beard, wears a white with gold linings robe and a gold belt. He rose both his hands, aimed at the spirits and fired white beams that blasted them away from the apartment. The windows shattered and the curtains were tore as they were sent flying outside. Why did he attacked them?


	24. Chapter 24: Fubuki VS Dark Guild

A battle broke out at the open fields behind the apartment. Gabriel and Diana was fighting against the man with their weapons, going all out against him. But, the man wasn't fazed by their powers and was able to handle both of their attacks.

I jumped down and pulled out FrostEdge and slashed in between them, separating both of sides with an ice wall.

"What's going on?! Explain!" I yelled.

"That is our leader, the leader of all spirits, Goldberg."

"Why is he attacking you two? He did mentioned about something about breaking laws and escaping from duties."

"Are you the one who's in contract with them?" He looked at me and asked.

"Yeah."

"Those two there spirits who governs all good and evil. If they left their positions just to be your worker, the world would've corrupted!"

"Huh? They're my friends not workers. And also, whatever you said just now is stupid. Just because two spirits left your so-called positions, the world won't be corrupted that easily! We humans will definitely do whatever it takes to protect our own world!"

"You! Do you even know what are you talking about?! We spirits are bored to look over the world and maintain peace. Good and evil must coexist with each other to keep peace, and someone is needed to govern them! It's those two's jobs to do so."

"Then, I think they already done their jobs." Tatenashi-san showed up. She's already well enough to walk around, that's good.

"In this world, all good and evil are done through actions. And those actions are done by none other than the living beings themselves! All living beings have good and evil thoughts in them, and it was those two who implemented those thoughts. I think they had done more than enough. Leave the rest to us humans to resolve them."

"Do you want to go against the spirits?1" His voice rise up.

"Do you think the world is unbalanced now?" I asked back.

"Huh, it's not."

"Then, it's okay for them to be on our side. Plus, being the closest to the root of good and bad might work out for Gabriel and Diana. If anything happens, they can face it immediately."

"But they are contracted to you! How can they move around easily?"

"We'll follow them and help them out. After all, we are the ones who's in contact with them. We share the same fate."

"Zane-sama..." Gabriel called out softly.

"Fine. You better keep your word. If anything happens, I'll be back to take them away."

"You got it."

Goldberg left the scene and disappeared. Gabriel and Diana jumped into their contractors happily and thanked us.

"Sorry we made a mess at your house." Diana apologised.

"Guess we have to work and get the money to repair it then." Tatenashi-san said as she laughed. I laughed with her, agreeing to it too.

"I'm back!" I said as I closed the door after I entered our house.

"Zane-kun! What took you so long? Seeing other woman?"

"Thanks for the worrying, but no thanks for the last part."

I looked at Tatenashi-san. She's just covering her body with a towel wrapping around her. She just stood there and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"..."

"Ohhhh, you must be waiting for me to say it..."

"What?"

"Welcome back! Do you want to eat dinner, or take a bath, or this onee-san doing both with you?"

"Nope, thank you." I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Zane-kun! Don't ignore me!"

She followed me and as soon as I stop to put the stuff I bought, she went up and hugged me from the behind, tightly, with her breasts pressing on my back.

"Hora, Zane-kun. Did this onee-san made you angry? I'm sorry..."

I turned around and held her.

"No no.. It's my fault for ignoring you. Sorry."

I don't want her to be worried about me. I thought I teased her too much.

She started laughing.

"I just want to see your cute reaction!"

"Then next time I might just ignore you out cold!"

After we had dinner, I cleaned up the plates. When I was done doing the dishes, I came out and saw Tatenashi-san was looking through a big hard cover book. I was curious about it. Since when did that book appear? I went closer to Tatenashi-san and tilted my head to see the contents of the book. It was a photo album. It has pictures of us and Kanzashi-chan and much more. These were all stuff that happened a while ago.

"Ara Zane-kun, you're looking at the photos or me?"

"The photos. When did you get all these?"

"Oh, when we go out or something, I always had a camera with me. So I decided to take photos and keep them as memories. Fufufufu."

She seemed proud with herself.

"That's impressive."

"Fufu, to get a compliment from Zane-kun, that makes me happy."

"Good for you. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going out for something."

"What is it?" She tilted her head sideways.

"Errr, it's about the Council." I blurted a lie to her.

"Zane-kun, no lying! Tell me the truth!"

Great, how did she see through me?

"Fine. Tomorrow I'm helping Crime Sorciere to take down a Dark Guild."

"Huh? So you gonna act like a hero and leave this onee-san alone so I don't get into any danger? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm following you!"

"Hey Tatenashi-san, this isn't a plaything. It must be too dangerous that even they need my help. So just listen to me once." I tried to persuade her but it failed.

"Then you're just exposing yourself to danger! What am I going to do of something happened to you? I don't want to lose you again!" She's really angry now.

"I promise, I will come back to you, ok?"

"Nope, this onee-san is not going buy it! I'm going with you. The decision is final."

Arggh, there's no point of arguing anymore. I shouldn't have told her about it. In the end, I agreed with her. All I have to do is to protect her right?

The next morning, we meet up with them, Jellal and Meldy.

"Yo. Where's the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they had another job to do, so it's only the two of us." Jellal answered.

"If I was not coming, what are you planning to do with just two people? Sometimes your operations may too risky."

"Ooo, nice to meet you. I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki, Zane-kun's girlfriend. I'm here to help everyone, glad to be your assistance." she appeared from my back and introduced herself. That saved some of my energy.

"Huh? You didn't tell me she was coming." Jellal was surprised by her arrival.

"W-w-Whhaaatt? Zane has a girlfriend?" Meldy is shocked, amazed by the fact itself.

"She insisted to come."

"Well, it's okay. We will have more power and number at our side." Jellal said.

"So why did you called us? Who's the enemy? Is it very strong?"

"Yeah, they're pretty strong and powerful. We want to shut down their alliance by taking down their weaker allies. We found some information that they were up to something big?" Jellal was telling me the information he found.

"Is she really Zane's girlfriend? First of all, why did Jellal knew about this and never told me? Also, she's beautiful." Meldy talking to herself while looking at Tatenashi-san.

"Hi. You're Meldy, right? Nice to meet you." Tatenashi-san gave her a smile and reached out her hand for a handshake.

"Uh... Yes! Nice to meet you." Meldy went along with her.

"Then, let's go." I called the girls and we departed to the dark guild.

As usual, Tatenashi-san fell asleep as soon as we were in a vehicle. I still don't know if her motion sickness was really fully cured.

"Huh? Tatenashi-san has motion sickness?" Meldy asked.

"I don't know. That's just her habit, let her be."

"You sure care for her very much." Meldy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, it's his childhood friend after all. He understands her very much. They were seperated once but now they got back together." Jellal joined the conversation.

"Hey, cut it down with the drama."

"Wow, this really looked like a drama movie!" Meldy seemed excited.

"We're arrived." Jellal looked outside and told us. I shook Tatenashi-san to wake her up. We stopped at the edge of the forest because it is too dangerous to roam around the forest with a vehicle. The guild was lurking inside the forest. We entered the forest with precaution. Some of the trees around were chopped down and there were no monsters or creatures around here. They must have chased them out beforehand so they could build their guild there. As we continue walking, the forest turns darker. The skies turned grey, the trees were wilted and the grass was grey in colour. An eerie atmosphere lingered around too.

"What is this unpleasant feeling?" Tatenashi-san asked. She was grabbing my arm tightly.

"Hey Tatenashi-san, you could stop your tricks now." I looked at her. She winked an eye and giggled.

"I see... Zane likes to be clinging onto girls..." Meldy looked at us and smirked.

"You're wrong. She's the one who likes to cling onto me."

"Uh uh uh, you're the one who's wrong. How could you be such a inconsiderate person?"

"What do you mean?"

'Now, Tatenashi onee-san will explain her futile attack and defense plan! First, when Zane-kun detects an evil presence, I will hide behind him. Zane-kun will create a big shield and protect us. Then I will flood our opponents with rain spikes and defeat them all in one go!"

That's her plan? What?

"Please don't fool around now. We're near the enemy's base." Jellal said.

A rustling sound is heard. It was followed by an evil presence. There are about... 30 of them? I quickly create a big ice wall around all of us. Tatenashi-san really hid behind me. The shield took impact and exploded. It was missiles? Is it magic?

Tatenashi-san was concentrating her magic when the wall was shot down. Then she fired a water ball to the sky. It wasn't any ordinary water ball. When it falls, numerous water spears rained down with speed of light. Soon it was over. There were no more movements in the bunch who sneak dup to us. We went to have a look.

Several guys were defeated as they were lying on the ground unconscious. They are members of the guild! Did they saw us?

"Let's just hope they were passing by and saw us. At least no one left to relay the information that we are here." Jellal deduced.

"See? I told you it was futile." Tatenashi-san bragged.

"Yup, I take it back." I agreed.

"Let's go."

We found the guild. It was dark and creepy and it's giving off a dangerous vibe.

"What should we do now? Storm in or sneak in?" Meldy asked.

"Of course we storm in!" An answer from Tatenashi-san.

"Wait, but we should avoid any unnecessary movements, we could waste our magic." Jellal said.

"Nope, it's better to storm in. We could be tricked around and get seperated. After all, it's their base. They know the place better than us." For the first time, I support Tatenashi-san's suggestions.

"Okay, then let's do it!" Tatenashi-san called out.

We dashed into the guild. Everyone inside was armed and were on stand by to attack us. They were prepared? The fight begins. I didn't use my magic as I don't want to waste it. I have the weakest magic capacity among all of us. Too many guys were surrounding me. I quickly used Seiun Sword Style: Full Moon Strike and knocked everyone around me back. If they are weak enough, they could be taken out by this hit. They all were defeated in that instant. Are they really that weak?

Tatenashi-san didn't use magic too. She was rampaging everything with Mysteltainn. Even I don't dare to go near her.

Soon, everyone was defeated. We couldn't find the Master. Did he ran away?

Suddenly, more people appeared. They surrounded us. We fought back and held on our on ground. These guys were even stronger than those previous ones we fought.

An evil laughter could be heard. She walked out from the crowds and claimed herself as the guild's Master. Wait, the Master is a girl?

"Give it up now! It's useless to fight back. There are more than 50 aces from our guilds in the alliance here."

"What alliance you people formed? What's your motive?" Jellal asked.

"Why should I tell you about it? Worry about your own survival first!"

"Right back at you." As I told her, I charged straight right at her while shooting the ice arrows I created. She jumped and dogde it while the others started to attack.

"Hpm that Zane-kun, always so reckless." Tatenashi-san commented as she fought.

"Shut it Tatenashi-san, focus on what are you doing now." I said as I used Wing Slash if Ice Dragon and knock out three people.

"You're the one who's not focusing!" She drove away the guy behind me with Mysteltainn. She looked grumpy too.

"Fine fine, you have it your way." we continued attacking.

"That's actually impressive for them to attack and bickering with each other at the same time." Meldy thought. Her magic blades were fired at the wrong target! It almost hit Jellal!

"Sorry Jellal!"

We continued our battle. They were too many of them here! With their power and numbers, the battle turned even tougher. I can't afford to waste any more magic.

"Tatenashi-san, let's do it!"

She jumped to my side and lied on my back.

"Do what? Ecchi stuff? That's fine."

"Look, I don't have time fooling around here and don't you have any shame?"

"Fine, let's do it."

By freezing the water Tatenashi-san supplied, I created ice spikes and launched them to multi-directions. Those ice spikes still can be controlled by Tatenashi-san since it's her magic cloaking around the spikes to create a stronger thrust. When it touches an object, it turns into mist. Soon, the whole palace was covered in mist.

"Jellal! Meldy! Come over here now!" I warned them.

Jellal carried Meldy over to our side as soon he heard that.

"Now taste this onee-san's Clear Passion!" She snapped her fingers and the whole guild exploded. The explosions and rubbles knocked most of the members out. The rest who were still standing were shot down by me.

"This is the last one!" I shot down the last guy standing. Now, the only people left is us? Where's that woman just now?

"She escaped as soon as the fight started." Jellal said.

"Damn it, if we could track her down."

"That's fine. At least we weaken the alliance by a bit if their aces are lying down here."

"By the way, who's this woman?" Meldy pointed at Diana.

Wait? What? Diana's here?

Then I felt something on my hand. The insignia was glowing. Ohh, it's Gabriel. I summoned her.

"Zane-sama, why didn't you call me to help you?"

"Woah woah, sorry that I couldn't sense that you're calling me."

"What's going on here? Another woman appeared?" Meldy was getting even confused. Tatenashi-san explained everything to her.

"Ohh I see. Won't you feel jealous that another woman is inside Zane?"

"Of course I do. Even now I feel like Zane-kun is getting more greedy. He wants a harem now."

"It's not like that! I don't have a relationship with Zane-sama. Stop making trouble for him!" Gabriel's angry. No peace when Tatenashi-san and Gabriel is together.

In the end, we couldn't track her down and rest of the members left the scene. The whole guild is deserted now.

"Too bad, we couldn't get any new information. This fight felt like a total loss." Meldy whined.

"These guys expected our arrival. They got us good." Jellal said.

"So, what are your plans now?" I asked.

"Then, how about the national park? I heard it's pretty beautiful at this season." Tatenashi-san suggested.

"Uhhh sure I guess.." I don't know what to react.

"For the time being, we will still continue to track them down. If we don't stop them sooner, they could form an even bigger alliance..." Jellal said before they left.

Later on, I ended up following Tatenashi-san to the national park. She was right, the scenery here is beautiful and the gentle, fresh breeze was great.


	25. Chapter 25: A Reunion

The port is sure full today. We're heading to an island named Sakuramura Island for a job with Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan. I heard from Tatenashi-san that there's a festival over that island. The island is located on the north of Fiore, and as the name of the island says, the island has cherry blossoms/sakura blooming all around the year! That may sound awesome for anyone as sakura only blooms in spring every year, so it's quite rare to see sakura blooming. But, for me it's nightmare.

"Hora Zane-kun, stop spacing out! We'll miss the ferry!" Tatenashi-san shook me.

We finally reached the port after an 8 hour journey.

"Ohh sorry about that. I was just thinking, is there any sakura trees blossoming on the island since the island has sakura in it's name."

"It is true, Zane-san. In fact, the sakura trees around that island blooms for the whole year! Look at these pictures." Kanzashi-chan used her Archive and searched for the island's information.

As the one who found this out just now, I felt like my soul suddenly left my body after a tremendous shock.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Tatenashi-san moved her head towards me to see the pictures on the screen.

"Wait, if there's that many sakura trees, maybe Zane-kun shouldn't come." Tatenashi-san continued.

"Why?"

"Zane-kun can't really stand it when there are sakura flowers around him. He will be so weak that even a punch could knock him out cold."

"When did he get that!?"

"As a cost to remove my motion sickness. All Dragon Slayers have motion sickness, but the old man helped me remove it. As an exchange, I got that sickness. Tatenashi-san was really special, she also got her motion sickness removed but she doesn't have a side effect. She's the only Dragon Slayer I met so far who doesn't have motion sickness."

"Hue hue, this onee-san is very special you know."

"But, Onee-chan always sleeps whenever she's on a vehicle right?"

"Ohh, that's just her being lazy."

"Tehe!" She smiled while making a peace sign, trying to act cute.

"I see. Anyway, we should reject the quest since Zane-san cannot go to that island." Kanzashi-chan suggested.

"Well, I would say that, but Zane-kun is pretty stubborn. He won't let you do that."

"Tatenashi-san right, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll use this chance to train up my weakness against sakura."

"But….."

"Okay! The ship has arrived. Let's go!" Tatenashi-san pushed us into the ship.

I was actually scared when we were on the ship. I was scared that when we arrived, I could possibly fall on my knees as soon as I leave the boat. I don't want to create any trouble for Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan.

"Well, all I have to do is to face it right? As soon as we get down the ship, I will cover my eyesight to prevent me seeing sakuras. I will have to rely on my hearing to guide me." I thought.

But then, I could detect the presence of the sakura. That cherry atmosphere that signifies the arrival of spring. That atmosphere makes me quite sick too. If it wasn't for this weakness, I wouldn't hate spring that much. What should I do?'

"Uhh... Zane-san?" Kanzashi-chan called me.

I turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I….. No... Onee-chan and I will protect you!"

"Huh?"

"We will protect you... As soon as we reach the island, we will go to the nearest home stay. Then, you could rest in there. We can handle the quest ourselves."

"Nope, I'm coming with you. I can't be so selfish, leaving the quest to you two. I will help out too."

"Zane-san, please don't push yourself any further!" Kanzashi-chan raised her voice.

That caught everyone's attention. Kanzashi-chan immediately turned red and lowered her head, trying to hide. That pretty cute.

Tatenashi-san finally woke up.

"What's the ruckus?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

A voice suddenly filled the ship. It was from the speaker on the walls.

"The ship is going to reach Sakuramura Island soon. Everyone, please take be seated at your own places. Thank you for boarding on this ship. We hope everyone enjoyed and we looked forward to service you again."

"Zane-kun, what are you going to do now?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"Finish the quest and go home."

"Hey, be more specific! This is a serious matter!" She pouted.

"You're the last person I want to hear the serious word coming out of your mouth. Anyway, I'm serious. If I can't take it, just ignore me. I'm fine on my own and I don't want to trouble you two. This is a problem I have to face head on myself."

"Got it. Don't regret on your choice now. Well, I guess you're just going to kiss the ground as soon as we see a sakura tree."

"I'm not that weak okay!"

"Wait... Onee-chan, you gonna leave him alone?"

"It's his choice, although this onee-san will be sad to be seperated with him for a while."

She has something up her sleeve. She won't be that carefree unless she has a plan, I have to be careful about her actions.

The ship stopped. Passengers slowly walked out of the boat one by one. When we were near to the exit, Tatenashi-san reached her hand out to me. For what? To knock me unconscious. It was so sudden I couldn't see her attack.

I blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

"Zane-kun?! Are you okay?'

"Huh? What happened?" The worker there came over the scene and asked if everything was alright.

"It's okay. He just fainted, probably due to his motion sickness."

That's some serious acting skills she has there. One of the guards helped them to send me to the hospital.

I just let my guard down when I told myself to be cautious! How careless!

I woke up in a very bright place. The lights were shining right on top of me. I was still uncertain what happened. I got up and looked around. I was in a hospital. The door opened. It was Tatenashi-san.

"Zane-kun, you woke up. Good morning."

"What did you do to me? Why did I end up here?"

"Well, well, calm down. This onee-san never did anything bad to you. I just knocked you out and send you to the hospital. Then Kanzashi-chan and I finished the job. You woke up at the perfect timing, it's night now." Tatenashi-san explained.

"I see... You got me."

"I know right? Isn't your girlfriend awesome?"

I chuckled. She walked closer to me and sat on the chair beside my bed.

"Zane-kun, you're not angry?"

"I am, but what can I do now? If you two are okay, I'm fine."

"Of course we're okay, there's me and Diana to protect Kanzashi-chan. By the way, are you feeling well?"

I looked around for a while and realised all the windows were closed and covered by the curtains.

"Yeah, I can't really see or sense any sakura trees here."

She whispered at my ear

"Just for your information, this onee-san chopped down all nearby sakura trees."

"I see. Then let's go out for a walk then and see if it's true."

"Hppmm, Zane-kun's challenging me, but I can't do it….."

Huh? Tatenashi-san is backing down on a challenge?

"I don't want to put Zane-kun in risk…."

"That's means you didn't even chopped down the trees, right?"

"Oops, got busted." she laughed.

"Anyway, Zane-kun, does your sickness goes off even at night?"

"About that... I don't know. I never tried that, wanna do it now?"

"No no no no... Of course not! We are going home tomorrow so rest up and be prepared for tomorrow."

"Tatenashi-san, I want to talk a walk now. You'll never know until you try, let's give it a shot."

"Mpph, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be right at your side is anything happens." she nodded.

"Haha, thanks. It's rare to see you being so obedient, it's cute."

"Zane-kun, when I want to help you, you laugh at me!" Tatenashi-san shouted.

"Sorry sorry."

Since I was planning to do that, We decided to head back during night time. Now I was just hoping that I don't collapse before we reached the port. But things never go well for me…

As soon as I walked out from the hospital, an overwhelming presence gushed at me. I tried to hold it on. My heart was throbbing, like it wants to come out. The beautiful pink petals on the tree were still visible and standing out even it was at night. With a light breeze, the petals fell like snow. As we walked further, the situation worsens. My sight was hazy, I couldn't walked properly. Tatenashi-san was supporting me the whole time. I felt so powerless and dropped on the floor. I felt sick. I could hear them calling out my name.

"Zane-kun! Zane-kun!"

I tried to hold on and stood up again. As soon as one foot was up, when I tried to move the other, it collapsed back. The girls were grabbing me, trying to get me up. I stopped moving to create less trouble for them. Tatenashi-san finally got me up.

"What should we do now?!" Kanzashi-chan was panicking. Tatenashi-san didn't say a word and looked at me. I couldn't see it properly, but Tatenashi-san had her serious face. She continued moving to the bridge that connects the town with the port. She used water to support me and moved me alongside her.

"Hora Zane-kun, where did your previous bravado go? Fight it!"

I nearly her words loud and clear. I tighten my fist and gathered strength on my legs, and slowly regain conscious. With all my strength, I placed one foot on the ground, followed by the other.

I was standing up straight with my head up facing Tatenashi-san. I could see her smile.

In the next moment, I collapsed again but Tatenashi-san was in time to catch me. So in the end, I was able to hold up for two minutes from the start to the end.

A woman passed by us. She asked Kanzashi-chan what happened. I can't follow up their conversation anyway. They walked to another place. It was a house. Where are we going?

I passed out again? Or wait, did I fall asleep?

"Ohh, Zane-kun, good morning." Tatenashi-san greeted me.

"Good morning. Where are we?"

"We're at Misaki-san's house. She a good Onee-san who let us stay here while your sick."

"Misaki-san?"

"Yup, she the lady we met last night."

A lady walked in. She has long black hair until her waist and she wears a long white one piece dress with flower embroidery. I assumed she around 25 years old.

"Oh? You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for letting us stay here, we'll leave soon."

"Ya, say all you want. The moment you step out from the door, you'll be licking the floor." Tatenashi-san laughed.

"Tatenashi-san right. You should stay here until you feel better." Misaki-san agreed with her.

I went along with them as I don't want to create any more trouble to anyone. I got up and ask Tatenashi-san where's the bathroom. She followed me while giving me directions.

Misaki-san gasped. No one noticed it. She seemed to found something she lost a long time ago.

We head to the dining room. Kanzashi-chan was there.

"Yo Kanzashi-chan, it's been a long time since I saw you."

"Oh, good morning Zane-san. How are you feeling?"

I took a seat and told her I'm fine. Then I looked at the table. It was full with food.

"Here Zane-kun, say ahhhh"

"What?"

Tatenashi-san stuffed my mouth with food. It delicious.

"Who made this?"

"Of course it's made by this onee-san. How's it?"

"It's good. Your cooking is get better."

"If it's for Zane-kun, I don't mind learning new stuff. Misaki-san taught me how to make it this morning."

"No no, Tatenashi-san was a fast learner too." Misaki-san sat down.

"Learn new things for your own sake, please."

"Ohhh...um, Zane-san?" Misaki-san asked. She seemed a bit nervous.

"What is it?"

"The diamond shape scar on your back….."

"Ohh that? That's not a scar, it's a birthmark...maybe. But that's what Hailberd told me."

"Hailberd?"

"Ohh, that's Zane-kun's foster father who taught him how to use magic." Tatenashi-san told Misaki-san.

"So you were found by him?" Misaki-san was curious. Why is she curious about my past?

"Yeah, nearby a tree."

"Wait, do you have a pendant? A small, metal plate with a snowflake carving?"

I was shocked to hear that. How did she know about it? I went through my bag and took it out.

"Ehh? Zane-kun, I didn't know you have that thing with you."

"Ohh, I still kept it since Hailberd said he found me alongside with this too."

"Are you now...19 years old?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's awesome. I never told Misaki-san our age, how did she know?" Tatenashi-san gasped.

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Misaki Jullian. Zane-san could probably be my son."

"WWHHAATTT!?"

Misaki-san explained everything, her background. She had two children, a boy and a girl. She and her husband lived in a village far from here in the mountains. Everyone there was special from other people. They could manipulate ice at their free will. Due to this supernatural ability, the people there were called Icecrafters. One day, the village was raided by an unknown group of people. They were stronger than anyone there and took the village by storm. Houses were burned down and many men were killed. Everyone gathered together to fend out against these outsiders but it was all for naught. Misaki and her family tried to run away, but she alone can't take care two of her children. Her husband as the chief of the village left behind to help the other villagers. In the end, her son was left by under a tree in a forest below the mountains, hoping no one would find him. If they do, she hoped that they could take care him. Misaki escaped with her daughter.

But her daughter was not safe too. The group managed to track them and got her daughter too. In the end, she escaped on her own. With her mind full of regret, she hide in the nearby town for a week. After that week, she went back to where she left her son and see if he was there. There was no trace of him. After that, she went back to the village, only to see ashes and the remains of a cold hearted, one-sided battle.

That sent her in despair as she cried out bitterly for the lost she suffered. How she wished she could have died with them. This story is quite similar to the incident that happened to me too.

"Who's the who behind all this? This is so cruel." Kanzashi-chan shuddered after hearing the story.

"So you are my mother, are you sure about it?"

The sudden shock made everything I heard unbelievable. She looked so young too.

"I already suspected thing as soon as I heard your name, but I'm sure about it after seeing that birthmark and the pendant." she took out her pendant too, it was hanging at her neck.

"Sorry! I'm truly sorry! I left you behind for my own good. In the end, I lost everything." she started crying. Even I don't know what to do now. My heart was stirred with different feelings. Anger? Or it is sadness or relieve? I was suddenly told to have a mother?

"Zane-kun, what are you going to do now?" Tatenashi-san asked.

"I don't know, but if she my mother, I might as well accept it. It's useless to dwell in the past. I'm just glad that she's safe, and I'm safe too." I said out my first thoughts.

"Ooo, Zane-kun acting the hero! That's cool!"

"Is that something to joke about?" I leered her.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Misaki-san sobbed.

I nodded.

Now I found another member of my family? This is getting quite confusing. Should I believe her? Is it true about what she said?

Looking at her expressions, I can see she's not lying. There's a very lonely and sad look in her eyes.

Guess I will acknowledge this fact and accept this reality.


	26. Chapter 26: Swordsman Clash

"Um... Zane-san, aren't you angry about me? About how I left you…"

"Call me Zane. To be honest, I don't care about my past anymore. It's been a mess."

"Ehhh, that's my fault too. I let you experienced all those tough times." Tatenashi-san butted in.

"It's not. If I was stronger, it won't happen. But then, if none of those happened, I won't join Fairy Tail and learn more about this world."

"Zane-kun's getting sentimental... Creepy." Tatenashi-san backed down.

"I'm not…"

"Those? What is it about your past?" Misaki-san asked.

"Huu.. About that, maybe I'll tell you about it another time."

"You're right." Tatenashi-san agreed.

"So you say that I had a sister?" I asked.

"Yes, she's younger than you 3 years old."

"Actually, who are those people that attacked the village? What did they want?"

"I don't know, but I know that the group is called Bombard."

What? Bombard? Not going to hide anything here, but that's one funny name. Tatenashi-san had the same thought as me and honestly burst out laughing, almost bringing tears to her cheeks.

"What's with that name!? Is it for a circus group?" She was rolling on the ground laughing.

"For now, we could find more information about it. Kanzashi-chan, how's your search?"

She opened her Archive and began scrolling through the screen.

"Umm... It's...nothing. There nothing known about this name."

"Seriously?! Kanzashi-chan got nothing?!" Tatenashi-san got back up with her eyes wide opened in amazement. I had the same reaction as her too.

Suddenly, I could sense something zooming into the house. It's fast! I quickly pulled Misaki to the side while Tatenashi-san grabbed Kanzashi-chan and dodge to the other side. Two objects crashed through the roof and stabbed the floor.

"Get out of here now!"

"Btoooomm!"

The objects exploded. Smoke burst throughout the room. Misaki-san and I ran out from the house just in time before it exploded. I was safe there since her house was outside of the town, so there's no sakura trees around there.

"Tatenashi-san! Kanzashi-chan! You're alright?"

"Yeah!" A reply came and they showed themselves from the smoke.

A big sword split the house in half and reduced it to rubble. Who did that?

There was shadow on the trees. I could sense it. I made an ice bow and loaded with ten arrows. I shot them to the trees. Some hit the leaves and froze. But, there was one arrow sliced in half. The person jumped down and dashed at us. Immediately, I summoned FrostEdge and blocked his sword. Tatenashi-san pulled Misaki-san behind and casted a water shield. The shield blocked the impact from our swords clashing. He's a man about my age. He wore clothes that looked like a pirate's. Or maybe he's a pirate? But he doesn't have an eyepatch.

"Who are you?"

"Haha! Hand over that crystal or die! I'm from the strongest bandit group, Bombard!"

"Crystal? What are you talking about?"

Also, did he mentioned he was from Bombard?

"Don't play dumb with me! Here's where the island's powerful crystal is hidden right? The crystal that can control weather!"

"Crystal? Control weather?" Both Tatenashi-san and I didn't understand what's that. Where can you find such thing?

"Ohh! That's Sepal Island's magic crystal that controls the weather because that island has some serious tornados due to the island locating in between two opposite wind directions." Kanzashi-chan explained after looking it up in her Archive.

"Wait.. Isn't Sepal Island the next island further north than here?" Tatenashi-san mentioned.

"Then…. I'm on the wrong island?! No way!"

The guy fell on his knees and grovelled in regret.

When he got back up, he noticed the necklace I was wearing. The pendent that every Icecrafter has.

"Wait, isn't that the Icecrafter's necklace? Why is there more than one Icecrafter?!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"You and the young girl have the same necklace. You have it too? How?!" He pointed at Misaki-san, realising there were two people here that are Icecrafters.

"Young girl? What do you mean?

"Ceh.. I talked too much. Maybe I shall bring you two back with me!"

He jumped up and pulled out two swords. I charged forward and attacked too. Our swords block each other's attacks and the fight went on.

"You're strong. But not strong enough to take me down! Requip! Blades of Undead!"

A bunch of swords appeared and they looked different from a katana. They are pirate swords?

"Next, Enchantment, Speed!" The swords glowed. What is it? His magic?

"Dance, my blades! Dance with the requiem of the seven seas!"

The blades flew to me like laser beams. I wanted to create a shield to block the incoming swords, but my Ice Make is slower than it! I won't make it in time!

The swords stabbed the ground. I disappeared.

"Where did Zane-san go!?" Kanzashi-chan looked worried.

"Talons Strike of Ice Dragon!" I swooped down from the sky and struck him. He has good reflexes. At the nick of time, he turned around and blocked it with his swords. The swords broke as he moved back. Tatenashi-san was behind him.

"Roar of Water Dragon!" A gallon of water shot out and hit him. We dealt some damage to him.

"Ceh, I underestimated you. Your bounty is worthy for me to go all out. Let me introduce myself. The name's Jackson, one of the Bounty Hunter in Bombard."

"I'm Zane Jullian, S-rank Mage in Fairy Tail, the Ice Dragon Slayer."

"This onee-san is Tatenashi Sarashiki, Water Dragon Slayer."

"Ummm... I have to introduce myself too?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"Nope, you shouldn't. Unless you're joining the fight." Misaki-san tapped her shoulder and the two stepped back.

"You there! You sure have the nerve to talk when your facing your death!" Another sword appeared on his hand and he pointed it at Misaki-san. Looking at her, her hand was trembling. It must be her past memories flooding her mind now. I have to protect her at all cost!

"Requip! Cocytus's Blacksmith!"

"He uses the same magic as Erza?"

"Seems like it." Tatenashi-san came to my side.

The ground around him darken. Rumbling sounds could be heard. The ground was shaking! Then, a wall of weapons appeared. Different swords and weapons like mace and spears shot out from the ground. Then, he muttered about something.

"Now! Slice them all to shreds!"

The weapons all followed his orders. They charged at us. We had to stop it.

Flames appeared on my hands. I put them together and create a huge ball of flame while Tatenashi-san set up a big wall of water. As soon as the weapons touched the water wall, I released my flames onto the water. That froze the huge wall of water immediately, catching all the weapons. The attack was stopped! Whew, that was one close one. The ice wall soon shattered in pieces.

"Impossible! What just happened? No one has ever stopped this attack before!" Jackson was stunned.

"Wow... They're strong." Misaki gasped.

He didn't stop there. He equipped himself with two swords and start attacking me. We crossed swords. He's good with a sword. Tatenashi-san attacked him from the sides too. Realising that only one sword isn't going to stop him, I split FrostEdge into two. I locked both of his hands onto me, giving Tatenashi-san a chance to strike.

But, amazingly.. He jumped up and pulled back away from me. He can avoid it before Tatenashi-san attacked? It's impossible to do that since Tatenashi-san attacked him from his blind spot. A human's vision couldn't allow him to see Tatenashi-san when he's fighting me. Both of us backed down.

"How did you see Tatenashi-san?"

"With my eyes, of course. Now die!"

He continued his assault. He's getting faster and faster. Soon, he got faster than me even though he's wielding a heavier sword than mine. He slashed me and I backed down. Tatenashi-san saw that and got furious. She launched water missiles from Mysteltainn's gun barrels relentlessly. The same result happened. Tatenashi-san got hit.

How did he move that fast?

"Hahaha! You two weren't even a match for the real me! I felt like I wasted my time here! Now, you're next!" He moved towards Misaki and Kanzashi-chan. As the sword almost touched Misaki, it was blocked.

By a scythe.

It was Gabriel. I summoned her in the eleventh hour. Her scythe cloaked in flames and tore the sword in half. Was that sword that fragile?

"Who do you think you are? Hurting Zane-sama like this... You will pay for this."

"Good job, Gabriel. Now, I'll need your help to defeat this guy. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Zane-sama!" She looked excited and pumped up.

"Tatenashi-san! Let's go for one more push!"

She nodded and we two charged in. Jackson quickly summoned another round of swords and muttered something again. Then, the swords were moving slower than usual. We could dodge it but it was like a homing missile. It won't let us move close to Jackson.

"Tatenashi-san, bring it to Gabriel!"

We moved to Gabriel. As soon as the swords were in her scythe's range, her scythe flared up and the swords were sliced down. While she's doing that, I made three ice cannons.

"This is your end. Enjoy it! Triple Beams!"

Ice beams launched at Jackson. Immediately, he pulled out a big shield and it received the attack, causing it to shatter into pieces. After the shield crumbled, he dashed forward with a wave of swords behind him.

But he never foresaw Diana's appearance which blinded his vision with her light rays.

"Now! Roar of Ice Dragon!"

Tatenashi-san followed up with Roar of Water Dragon. Both magic merged and blasted him. He took the hit and flew back into Misaki's house. Oops, I unintentionally destroyed her house even more...

What's more important was that he was defeated!

Towards the end of the battle, we figured out his magic. His magic is pretty similar to Erza's. He could summon weapons like Erza but instead switching to different armours, he enchants the weapons. That makes the weapons stronger. Gabriel could cut the weapons down easily as the weapons are actually magic weapons and her flames can negate magic and consume it.

"You guys are okay?" I asked Kanzashi-chan and Misaki-san.

I walked up to Jackson. Good, he's still conscious.

"You, where is your base?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"I see…." I created an ice sword and stabbed to the ground next to his leg. It made a small cut to his leg. Then, I pointed another sword on his neck.

"Do whatever you want, you won't get anything out from me!"

"You ask for it…" I kicked his stomach and elbowed his head.

"Remember anything now to tell me?"

"Err... No! Nothing!"

"Then, tell me about the young girl who is an Icecrafter in your group."

"Hah! Like I will spill the beans easily!"

"Zane-kun, don't tell you're thinking that your little sister is in Bombard?"

"Yeah, it could be. Since he said she's an Icecrafter and according to Misaki-san, she was taken by Bombard right?"

"So, is she called….." I asked him again.

I didn't know her name the whole time!

"Ah, it's Kazuha. Kazuha Jullian." Misaki-san said.

"Isn't that Ice Goddess? I'm the weakest of all Bounty Hunters but I heard they said she's as strong as our Head! No one ever dare to challenge her as she will leave her opponent freeze in fear, literally and figuratively."

He immediately closed his mouth after that, knowing that he accidentally revealed information.

"Ohh, so you do have something. Thank you for your cooperation. Now Gabriel, please take this guy to the nearest police station." I froze up his leg and hands and knocked him out with a strong jolt at his stomach.

"Oo, it's Zane-kun's sadist mode! So evil! I didn't know you are into this kinda play." Tatenashi-san sneered, looking pretty excited.

"What do you mean by that!?" I shot her a look while not acknowledging what she said. She backed down while laughing.

While Gabriel was gone, Tatenashi-san and I went back to the house to scavenge some stuff. I suggested them to stay at a motel and I stayed here. I'm not getting closer to sakura trees anymore. Tatenashi-san won't listen to me. She wanted to stay by my side and resulting in everyone camping out.

"Then, Misaki-san can go get some water near the river as Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan get something to eat from the town. I'm going to get some wood to set up a fire."

We all went our seperate ways. I was the first to come back. I went to the river to help out Misaki-san.

Misaki-san was having a hard time picking up the water container from the river after filling it up. As she stepped into the river, she slipped. I grabbed her arm immediately after seeing that.

"Are you alright… Mom?" I hesitated a little before saying that said while I pulled her out.

"Mom?" She getting puzzled and shocked from that one word. She sat on the ground in silence, trying to process what had happened just now. I picked up the water containers from the river.

"You said yourself your my mother, right? So there nothing wrong about it, right?" I shuttered for a second as my face reddens. Calling someone I knew hours ago my mother is one crazy thing to do.

She hugged me from behind. I was startled.

"W…what are you doing?!"

"Thank you... Thank you for accepting who am I, thank you for forgiving me!" She cried again.

I started to panic.

"Woah woah, I get it! So please let me go already!"

We both head back and found Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan setting up a campfire. Oh, I forgot that.

"Hey Zane-kun, the sakura trees around the town stopped blossoming that much. Maybe by tomorrow we could head back home."

"Wait. I need to find Bombard. If one of their member is here, there is a possibility others are here too."

"Zane-san, are you seriously finding them? They're strong…."

"I don't care. Now I know that Kazuha's there, I could save her out, like how I found you in Extort."

"Fine, this onee-san will help you. But first, does anyone has a way to start a fire?"

"Ohh, about that….."

Gabriel came back. I looked at her..

"Gabriel, good timing. Now please help us light this campfire."

"What? That's your plan?"

"Yup. Unless you want a cold campfire." I waved my flames at them.

We had dinner brought by Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan.

Unexpectedly, Kanzashi-chan located a ship nearby the back of the island, which is isolated by people here. Although it was dark at night, we climbed up the mountain in the forest. We have no time to lose. We have to bet on our chances that Bombard was here and attacked them before they left. With Diana's light, the road wasn't that dark. And with my magic, I cut down anything that obstruct us and made stairs to get over places that can't be access by foot. When we got to the top of the mountain, Kanzashi-chan use Archive to create a scope that lets her see long distances. That's how she found a big ship with magic signals. Strong signals. It's as I guessed, which was lucky for us. But why did they do that? They could send sent a few people to get the crystal they wanted right? Why bring the whole group? Unless that big ship is their "small group"?

Everyone felt sleepy and we decided to sleep earlier. We only salvaged two sleeping bags so I wanted to stay awake and keep a eye for everyone but Tatenashi-san objected. Why she has to fight against my decisions everytime?

"If you going to kick Bombard's ass, get some rest so you will be full power when you're up against them!"

"Fine fine, I'll sleep on the tree, okay?"

"Nope! You...er...er…." She's looking around for something.

"Ahh! You could share a bag with Mom! I allow it, just don't do any thing weird…She's your mom you know."

What's with her blushing?

"Wait what?! And who you're calling Mom?"

"Of course it's Misaki-san you dolt."

"I don't mind actually…." Mom blushed.

"Wait Misaki-san… er Mom! Don't go and encourage her!"

Tatenashi-san and Kanzashi-chan were sleeping in the same bag and they slept like a log.

"I'm glad you found yourself a good girlfriend. Tatenashi-san is a good girl."

"She's my savior and my childhood friend. I lost her once and luckily I was able to see her again."

"Thank god for you seeing her again. Take care of her properly, okay?"

"I will. Anyway, you support us from being together?"

"What wrong with it? I will support you in any decision you made."

"Thank you."

In the end, I let her have the sleeping bag while I slept on the tree. I went up on one the trees and saw there was a bed of grass there, with rope tied to the branches to hold everything in place. When did Tatenashi-san do this?

Although we just met not long ago, I felt like she's one of the people I wanted to protect strongly. Anyway, she looked a bit too young to be my mother...


	27. Chapter 27: Ice Goddess

The day had began. The day to take down Bombard had begun. There were only four of us to face against the whole group. Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi-chan, Mom and I. Of course, Gabriel and Diana will be assisting us.

We arrived at the edge of the forest. The ship of Bombard was in our sight. There were several men circling around the ship, making sure no one interferes with their operations. We rested at the thick bushes to avoid being detected.

"So what do we do now? They all looked tough…" Kanzashi-chan shuddered.

"You and Mom stay here. Only Tatenashi-san and I will sneak into their ship. You two wait here and act as our navigator through telepathy."

"I will keep Kanzashi-chan safe. You two be careful as well. Don't lose to anyone, Zane." Mom looked at me. I nodded.

Yesterday, I found out that Mom can fight too. She can't create her own ice but if I gave her ice, she could remodel it to something else and use it as a weapon. This is the capabilities of an Icecrafter. So before we depart, I gave her my ice lacrimas. I always had some of those to replenish my magic since I had low magic capacity. Mom can throw these at the ground to create a big ice explosion then use the ice to defend themselves.

"Woah, Zane-kun, I never knew you had those stuff." Tatenashi-san sounded curious.

"I used these once during the fight with Atmos. After I teamed up with you, work is more easier so I don't need to use them."

"Well well, you flattered this onee-san. I'm happy!"

"Shh!"

"Opps, sorry." she winked.

"Oh yeah, Zane-san, what do you mean by wait? Who are we suppose to wait for?"

"Wait for Crime Sorciere, I called fro their help and they agreed since they own us a favour."

"Oooo…"

"Then shouldn't we wait for them before we ambush?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"Well, Zane-kun wanted to scout that ship only. We don't have any intention to attack."

I nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go." I put on my cloak.

"What's this?" Tatenashi-san fumbled the cloak around to investigate it.

While she was looking around, I suddenly vanished.

"Ah! Zane-kun disappeared! He chickened out!"

"I'm just showing you it's abilities." I reappeared once I removed the cloak.

"This cloak can make the user camouflage into the surroundings when you charged magic into it. I got this after a job."

"Cool! Is there one for this onee-san?" She closed her eyes and put her hand out, expecting for something.

"Err... I only have one."

She stared pouting. Well, it's been a while since she last asked me for something, I decided to lend her.

I put in onto Tatenashi-san. The cloak was too big for her! She was literally dragging the cloak. When she wore that cloak, it made her looked like a little kid.

"See? Your too small to wear it, little kid." I patted her head.

"Zane-kun you meanie!" She punched back and threw the cloak at me.

After that small conversation, we sneaked around and past the guards, trying to find an entrance. We found a door opened at the rear of the ship, but it was guarded. Silently, both of us took down the guards and entered. As we enter, all the light around us is gone. The ship's inside is covered with a dark dim light, and the place was carrying a dark aura. The place is pretty quiet, just how many members were there in Bombard? We saw some of them left the ship before we sneaked into the ship and now the ship feels empty. I just hope my prediction was correct.

"Kanzashi-chan, are you mapping the place?"

"Yes, but you need to move further inside. I only can map the place you walked."

"Got it."

Tatenashi-san followed me behind. We followed the only route and walked into a room after walking a long corridor.

The room was empty. There were boxes and a big pile of stuff here. Maybe here's the storage area. There are three exits here, east, north and west. We decided to take the west exit. We were on our guard now. Further inside, there's people around there. We had to wait and see what happens next.

Two guys were standing facing each other. They're arguing about something. I charged magic to my cloak and asked Tatenashi-san to hide inside the cloak.

"Don't do anything stupid to this onee-san, I'll punch you." She said through the telepathy communication.

"Right right, I got it."

We walked towards the next corridor. They can't see us due to the cloak's camouflaging. As we continue to walk...

I knocked over something. Nothing's on the floor and there's no obstacle here. What is it?

I reached my hand and touched something in mid air. It's a mirror. It's a illusion!

Suddenly, projectiles were fired at us. Both of us dodge it.

"Huh? I didn't hit them." A man spoke. Two men appeared from the shadows.

"Well, don't worry there's more chances." A second voice was heard.

"Ceh, they got us…." I whispered.

"Then we had to defeat them!" Tatenashi-san said as she revealed herself from the cloak.

"Hahaha! Defeat us? Don't you see how many of us are there? This is our place, you don't stand a chance."

The whole room break into pieces of glass. The room itself was made by a illusion. That means they must had discovered us as soon as we stepped in! The cloak only hides our appearance but not our presence. That's the only weakness and that weakness can bring a lot of disadvantage to is so I rarely used it.

An army of people appeared and surrounded us. This is bad...

"Tatenashi-san, just focus on taking out those two. I'll take care the others."

"Got it, just don't have too much fun!"

I nodded as a reply.

"Then, let's begin. Ice Make: Shuriken!" A bunch of ice throwing stars was circling me and moving in and out to intimidate my opponents. Of course I could launch them as I pleased. I shot all of the out to each individual I saw. They blocked against it and destroyed it. Wow, they are stronger and better than I though for a grunt. Some attacked me after slicing my shuriken. I draw out FrostEdge and used Seiun Sword Style: Half Moon Strike, creating a big slash at them. They countered it and continued attacking. I dodge away by jumping onto the second floor. But there's more people here. I draw the other FrostEdge and used Half Moon Strike again. It didn't hit anyone as it was blocked again! How did that happen?

"Then try this! Double Half Moon Strike!" I slashed one of them up close then continued by using Half Moon Strike. Finally, they were taken down.

But, the numbers never decreased. In reverse, they increased.

That's where I understand what happend.

"Tatenashi-san, keep an eye on both of them! Make sure none of them are illusions."

Tatenashi-san heard that and reacted. She tried to attack them with Wing Slash of Water Dragon. But as soon as she casted a magic circle, it vanished! The magic was canceled out?

Then it was followed by an explosion. Tatenashi-san was knocked back. I had to do something quick!

"Ice Make: Landmine Spikes!" I made a Ice Make stance down on the floor and the floor glowed. Then, the surroundings exploded. Ice spikes appeared everywhere. Slowly, the mirrors used to make the illusions broke and the illusion effects were off.

There's one guy standing next to the exit. He had a slim body, wears a pair of spectacles and dressed tidily with a suit. He cannot move anymore due to my ice creations.

"Damn it! How did you break my illusion?"

"The moment your illusionary people take on my attacks. No one will be that dumb to take attacks straight on. That's proves that they wanted to protect the wall, which you set up with mirrors. You were trying to get help by telling everyone that we are in your ship, right?"

"Damn you….."

"Zane-kun, look out!"

A fireball was headed my way. I tried to freeze it but my magic was canceled. The fireball hit me and an explosion occurred.

"Zane-kun, you're all right?"

"Yeah, probably…."

It was a spiky-haired guy's doing. What did that fireball do? My magic was canceled.

"Hahaha! Is this the legendary Icecrafter I heard the best can do? What a joke!"

They know about me already? I was sure that Jackson was sent to the police so how did they know the news?

"Oh now I'm angry. Tatenashi-san, you take out that glasses dude while I mop the floor with this guy."

"Ok, be careful. Don't come to me crying that you can't defeat him."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I got up and started attacking him with FrostEdge. He dodged my attacks and jumped back to gain some distance between us. I decided to create an ice floor to increase my mobility. As my hand touched the floor and I casted the magic circle, it disappeared again and exploded!

"Now I see... How your magic works….."

"It's useless! Mages are nothing without magic!" He consecutively launched different elemental attacks at me. But all that magic was done with just one hand. I had to take my chance now.

I moved in closer to him and I don't attack, all I do was just keep dodging his attacks and maintained a close distance between us. I had to take some of his attacks too. Thankfully, those magic attacks aren't as strong as I thought. His magic, which allows him to cancel magic and turn it into explosion wasn't meant to be used for single battles. You could say his magic is similar to Gabriel's. As soon as I saw an opening, I grabbed his arm.

"Try to undo my magic now!" I said as I froze his hand.

He can't cancel the magic. If he does, he will get caught in the explosion too. I got him.

Unexpectedly, he really used his magic. An explosion occurred and both of us flew back.

"Hehehe….." I smirked. I did it...

"What is this? How did it happen?" He looked at his other arm. It was frozen.

I waved my FrostEdge. I had it in my other hand. I distracted him during the time I was freezing his left arm. My katana touched the other arm and froze his hand with four rings. Those rings are Magic Rings and it was the source of his elemental attacks. He tried to burn it off but it wouldn't work. My ice was stronger than the fire. He could remove the ice using his magic, but that will cause injury to him too. Also, he could wait for it to thaw out, it only takes about 45 minutes.

"Damn it!" He tried to punch me but I dodged. With that, he lost his offensive attacks. He's just as useful as a normal person now, as long as I don't use my magic.

"You're right, Mages are nothing without magic. So, bye." I used Seiun Sword Style: Meteor Shower and attacked him with a barrage of sword stabs, like how a rapier is used. That knocked him out cold. Finally, this guy is defeated. That was a pain in the ass.

Just when I though it was over, there were still some lackeys behind me. I forgot they were there. To prevent any of them from running away, I sealed all exits and the walls with a thick ice wall. It took quite a while to cover the while room since the room was spacious.

On Tatenashi-san's side..

"Well well, look who we have here. A girl." that guy started to give Tatenashi-san a creepy look. He claimed himself and that guy I defeated a Bounty Hunter too. But somehow, that guy I fought seemed to be weaker that Jackson. Anyway, the illusionist's name is Seraph while the one I fought was Neo.

"Oo, you're giving me chills! You're pissing me off!" Tatenashi-san looked angry and irritated. She started launching water spears at him. That guy disappeared.

"Damn it, it's an illusion!" She pouting.

Suddenly her surroundings flashed. Tatenashi-san reacted on her own and close her eyes. The next moment she open her eyes, multiple copies of him showed up. Tatenashi-san quickly create a water force field around her to protect herself. As soon as you touch the force field, strong water currents will cut you down to shreds.

They passed through her shield! And they were not even scratched! Tatenashi-san tried to fight them off but she failed. There's just too many of them. She took some damage. She was trapped in his illusions. The guy has her wrapped around his fingers.

"Arrgghhh! This onee-san is pissed off with your tricks! Stop being a coward and fight me like a man! How dare you bully a maiden! Do you even call yourself a man!"

There's no response. Only more attacks coming at her. Tatenashi-san was careful enough this time. She stopped all of the attacks. That gave her some time to observe her surroundings.

"Where's the real guy?" She kept asking herself. Those clones stood back up. Although they are illusions, and even though Tatenashi-san knew they were illusions, they still could deal damage to them. How is that possible?

"Ohh yeah!" Tatenashi-san got an idea. She summoned a big wave of water. A wave of water big enough to flood the place. It was not ordinary water. It was hot water. Slowly, the illusions started to turn weak and cloudy. They can't hurt Tatenashi-san anymore!

"Let's go! Ripple Break!" She stabbed her lance on the ground and the head of the lance was spinning. Then, a big ripple was released. It was strong enough to cut down the illusions and break the mirrors, which is the main cause of the illusions.

The glass shattered. Someone was standing behind those mirrors. It was Seraph.

"Arrgghhh! Guess I had to do this myself in the end." he started charging at Tatenashi-san.

"It's useless! I know it's an illusion!" She jumped up and used Roar of Water Dragon on the other direction where he came from. That destroyed the last mirror he set up and defeated him.

Both of us regrouped again and took down the rest of the lackeys. When the fight was over, everything was silent. It felt weird and something's off. The fights were too easy!

"Pheww, glad that was done!"

"Let's get out of here now, Tatenashi-san,'

"Watch out! There's someone beyond the exits!' Kanzashi-chan warned us through telepathy.

"We're fine under my ice wall. Only I could defrost it,'

I should have take my words back. The walls collapsed in matter of seconds.

Suddenly, projectiles launched from the ground. It was so sudden we fell back and stepped on a magic circle. The magic circle broke and exploded!

That's Neo's magic! I was pretty sure I defeated him.

"Huhuhu… Seems like you figured it out. You two were just fighting dummies the whole time." Seraph said.

Someone walked in... With a bunch of grunts behind. This is bad.

A cold wind blew by. What is this ominous feeling?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should ask back the same question." A girl's voice could be heard.

"She's right Zane-kun. We're the ones intruding their place."

Woi woi, now's not the time to lecture me...

The grunts behind her started attacking. We tried to escape through the exit but they were just too many of them here!

"We have no choice but to fight I guess."

I decided to take down the girl and get some information out of these guys.

"Talon Strike of Ice Dragon!" I jumped up and tried to attack her. I hit nothing but the floor. Where did she go?

"Devour him, Fenrir." she raised her hand up and created a wolf.

An ice wolf. She uses the same magic as me?

The wolf started charging at me. I tried to absorb it but I failed. What is it made out from? An ice source I can't eat?

The wolf kept attacking me relentlessly. Even FrostEdge could only make a scratch on it. Don't tell me... It's God Slayer magic? I heard from Natsu that Dragon Slayers can't eat God Slayer's magic. I could eat Gray's magic, he's a Demon Slayer. So that leaves only one option. She's a Ice God Slayer?

I quickly charged flames into my blade and sliced up the wolf. It took some time and magic power to slice through the wolf. I was almost exhausted just from fighting the wolf.

I dashed ahead. Maybe she couldn't see properly due to the fog Tatenashi-san was making. I didn't notice what she was doing. I must help her as soon as this is over.

"Seiun Sword Style: Meteor Jab!" I stabbed the sword at her. The impact from that was stopped?

"Eternal Freeze." she froze my blade?

"Then, try this!' I held the other sword on my hand backwards and tried to swing at her. She's not fast enough to block against it.

"Stop this, Onii-san!" A soft voice came from her mouth.

My blade stopped before reaching her neck. I was shocked to hear that. Then I looked closer. She has the same necklace hanging on her neck! Now that I looked closer, she looked like a younger version of Mom.

"I'm Kazuha, your little sister, maybe as known as Ice Goddess in Bombard."

Her expressions turned cold. I slowly put down the sword. I can't believe it…

All this time, Mom thought she was dead! But now, she's right in front of me in flesh.

"But, you're working for them now."

"I had to do it, or else they'll kill me. So goodbye, brother."

She stabbed something through my stomach. It was an ice blade. Her ice had a darker blue colour than mine. She kicked me away.

"Zane-kun! You're alright?" Tatenashi-san punched the last guy and came to my side.

Lots more people came. Damn, it's all over for us... At least I hoped Tatenashi-san can get away from this. My own personal matters had dragged her down with me.

I'm such a useless guy.

Suddenly light filled the room. What's happening?


	28. Chapter 28: Crime Sorciere Arrives!

What is this brightness? It blinding our eyes.

Slowly, it faded. There's three people standing in front of Tatenashi-san and I.

Who are they?

"Onee-chan, Zane-san, Crime Sorciere has came to your aid!" Kanzashi-chan told us through telepathy.

"Yo, I've come to pay your so-called debt." a recognizable voice spoke.

"Ceh, you're late, Jellal." I smirked.

"You guys okay?" Meldy asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know that about Zane-kun." Tatenashi-san looked at me while she was holding me.

"I'm alright, now let's get out of here." I grunted in pain.

"Trying to run away from a pirate ship? Think again!" An old man voice is heard.

"Who's there?" The thrid person who came to our aid spoke. I haven't looked closely at him yet. So far, Crime Sorciere only has Jellal and Meldy and the rest of the Oracion Seis members.

"Huh, don't tell me your Doranbolt?"

"What? You didn't recognize me until now?" Doranbolt was astonished. Guess I disappointed him.

"So what's the plan now?" Meldy asked.

"Escape."

"You all have some nerve to come to my ship, I shall reward you with your demise!" The old man finally showed his face. He was standing on the second floor of this room, with even more people surrounding him. He had an eyepatch, a blue bandana wrapped on top of his head and a scar across his face. Guess he is the boss of Bombard. Why does all big bosses has scars on their faces?

Anyway, back to the situation, we are at a disadvantage here. We were totally surrounded by these guys and the worst case is my little sister, Kazuha is with them. I'm still confused about it. Why would they let her work for them? Aren't they trying to kill all of us?

"Kanzashi-chan, what's on the bottom of our feet?" I asked Kanzashi-chan through telepathy out of curiousity.

"Sea water. You guys are in a deeper part of the ship, which the bottom touched the water surface. Wait... Don't tell me you're going to escape from there?"

"Good guess, thanks. Tatenashi-san you heard that?"

"Of course I did. But how are you going to do it? There's just too many people here."

"Everyone! Kill these intruders! Leave no one alive!" Their head commanded.

Everyone charged at us. Seems like all of them are mages. Just how many Bounty Hunters are there in Bombard? These guys are at a higher level than the grunts we were facing. Jellal, Meldy and Doranbolt started fighthing back.

"We should go too, Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san said. I nodded.

I mustered up my strength and stood back up. I was able to move around but not too vigorously.

"Roar of Water Dragon!" Tatenashi-san blasted some of them away to clear a a path for me.

"Seiun Sword Style: Full Moon Strike!" I finished off the leftovers Tatenashi-san left.

One of the guy used Guns Magic and tried to shoot me. I reacted by creating a shield.

My shield was gone the next moment!?

"Watch out!" Tatenashi-san covered me with a water wall.

My magic just now didn't explode. So it wasn't Neo's doing. Then, who did this? Who erased my magic?

Then I sensed something behind me. I turned around, only to see a big wave icicles coming at me. It was my own magic attacking me?

It was her... Kazuha did it.

I couldn't eat my own ice so I just sliced every icicle. We had to get out of here now!

"Tatenashi-san, we need to regroup!" I told her through telepathy.

"Everyone, come back!" I shouted. Everyone heard me and started to regroup. Kazuha heard that and created pillars of ice to slow everyone down.

"Damn it, you made me do this!" I was getting agitated by her actions.

"Ice Make: Arrows, then... Laser Shot!" I created a big bow and load it with arrows. Then, I channeled my flames to the tip of the arrows and shot it like a laser beam. That shot down most of the walls in an instant. Seems like my fames are a little more effective against her ice.

Somehow, Kazuha didn't counterattack.

We all regrouped to a corner, facing all their lackeys.

"Thanks, so what's your plan now?" Jellal asked.

"Tatenashi-san, make a water force field and buy me 20 seconds!"

"Okay!" A big force field surrounded us. It was slowly freezing. Kazuha was trying to freeze but the water currents are too fast to be frozen in one place. Tatenashi-san can't hold it anymore, I have to be fast!

"Water Glacier Dragon Mode! Then, Ice Make: Drill!" I made a drill and charged it with my flames and water. It created enough penetrating power and crushed the floor below us. The powerful water jets helped in penetrating the floor. When the wood planks smashed, water started leaking into the ship.

"You bastard! How dare you sink my ship!" The boss yelled.

Everyone began attacking us. Meldy, Tatenashi-san and Jellal was doing a great job stopping them. But, they can't stop all of their attacks. Now's the vance to get out!

"Jump down now!" I said and made a big ice shield to protect them from attacks. Tatenashi-san created a big bubble to allow everyone to breath underwater.

Within seconds, the ice shield exploded.

Everyone jumped down into the bubble. I followed them and left the floor with a big hole bursting with water. Seconds later, the hole was sealed by ice. Thankfully I'm already out of the ship by that time.

In the big bubble, we were able to breath and moved quickly underwater heading for the shore. When we reached the shore, there were men chasing us.

"Jellal, Doranbolt, take Meldy and Tatenashi-san out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be right at your back." I smirked.

Jellal carried Meldy and dashed off with his Meteor. Doranbolt grabbed Tatenashi-san and vanished.

They surrounded me.

"Mhahahaha! You can't escape now!" One of them laughed.

"Bye and I'll be back." The next moment, I vanished. Their legs and the sand was frozen, stopping their movements. Some of them were knocked back too in an instant.

Jellal and the others made it back to where Kanzashi-chan and Mom are.

"Where's Zane-san?" Kanzashi-chan asked.

"I don't know, that idiot! Where did he go?" Tatenashi-san started pouting.

"Am I the idiot you're mentioning?"

I showed up.

Tatenashi-san turned around and saw me. The next second, she was hugging me.

"You're an idiot for trying to buy us time while you're the one who has the most injury! So, how did you escape?"

"Heh, I mastered how to propelled myself and fly around with my flames as a thruster. I could go fast enough to make people thought I was teleporting."

"So that's you been training to do the whole time! You always went off to somewhere and come back with scratches and bruises for the past few weeks."

"Smart girl." I patted her head as a reward.

"So what happened in there?" Mom asked.

"Woah?! Who's this woman?" Jellal freaked out when Mom showed up behind Kanzashi-chan.

"She's my mother, her name's Misaki."

"Ohh, hi there, Zane's friends. Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Zane every time." she bowed down and greeted them.

"Mom, the blue hair is Jellal, former Ten Wizard Saint. The pink haired girl is Meldy while the black hair guy is Doranbolt, a Council member." I introduced them.

"Wow! Zane has so many friends!"

"I know right? It's so unexpected to see Zane-kun, the unsociable guy get so many friends. This onee-san is jealous too."

Out of tiredness, I sat on the floor as I felt powerless and weak. The stab wound in my stomach was hurting me too.

"Anyway! We have to treat everyone's wounds!" Kanzashi-chan blurted out, looking worried while flailing her hands around.

While we were treating each other's wounds, we explained what happened in Bombard's ship. We moved away and retuned to the town and stayed in a motel in the town for a while to hide ourselves. Hope we can buy enough time to recover before we were found out by Bombard. The sakura trees stopped blooming for a while and there were less sakura than the time we first arrived the island. Till now I still don't understand how a tree can render me useless...

"Kazuha is with them? She's alive?!" Mom started to tear up, looking worried but happy for her daughter's survival.

"Yeah, but I will save her next time, for sure."

"Ok ok, but first get some rest now. Your as weak as a twig now." Tatenashi-san tried to push me to the bed.

"Wait, I'm fine now! Just let me stay up a little more." I grabbed her and stopped her actions.

"Fine."

"Anyway, how many Bounty Hunters are there in Bombard?" I asked.

"We haven't confirmed anything. So far from the reports in Council, they have seen only five including the head of Bombard. There is Jackson, the one you guys sent in, Seraph, Neo, Kazuha and Orage, the head of Bombard." Doranbolt said.

"So what's our next move? We can't stay here for a long time." Jellal asked.

"With this many people on our side, Kanzashi-chan can act as our monitor, we will storm into Bombard once more. But this time, we'll tear the group down!"

"Huh?! Are you crazy? Bombard is almost as strong as a guild full of S-rank mages!"

"We took down Extort with almost the same amount of people too. This time, we'll make it work too."

"I'm going with you all, I can fight too!" Mom stood up.

"You can't. They want to kill us now, and you don't even know how to use magic, how are you going to protect yourself?"

"It is the truth. I'm weak, because I'm weak, I can't protect Kazuha. But still, I want to help everyone, I want to save Kazuha, even I knew she won't forgive me. I want my daughter back!"

"But…." I'm still against it.

"Don't worry, this onee-san will protect her. I will just stay at the rear and give support. I could attack from a wide range."

"The it's decided. We Crime Sorciere will help you guys too." Jellal agreed to join the battle.

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get." I thank him.

"How did everyone get back up so quick? It's not certain we'll win this fight." Kanzashi-chan was thinking out loud accidentally without noticing.

"That's because... There's this onee-san!" She stood out and puffed her chest.

Kanzashi-chan was shocked. The rest of us were frowning from her answer. Mom was sitting at a corner smiling.

"Just joking. Everyone has their own resolve. That is the most important. Carrying a resolve that you must accomplish gives you strength. For example, Zane-kun and Mom wants to save Kazuha-chan: I just want to help Zane-kun; Jellal and Meldy wants to banish Bombard, and Doranbolt-san... Um what's his intention again?"

"I'm just helping out too. And also, I want to clear Bombard to prevent anymore evil doings."

"There you have it." she tilted her head to the right and smiled.

"Everyone is so strong….."

"Kanzashi-chan is strong too. You hold out the telepathy system longer than I thought you could."

That got back Kanzashi-chan smiling and even more determined.

Tatenashi-san is really a good sister. She could handle any problems calmly. That's what I like about her too.

"Ohh yeah. I found out something weird. These Bombard guys might be scared of the Icecrafters' powers."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When Tatenashi-san and I fought against Neo and Seraph clones, I set up a wall in between them to prevent them from working together. They didn't destroy that wall. Same goes for Jackson. He could have free himself from the ice cuffs but he didn't."

"Than explains why Seraph didn't ran away to get help when I was stuck in his illusions. You froze the whole room."

"Then we have our advantage here, with two Icecrafters on our side." Doranbolt said.

"No, the fact doesn't help out much. They're pretty strong too. Plus, they know how to work with each other, they're not lone wolves."

"Okay now, everyone head to bed! Enough with overflying your brains to defeat them!" Tatenashi-san suddenly called out, clapping her hands. Everyone head back to their own rooms. Jellal and Doranbolt shared a room, Kanzashi-chan and Meldy shared another room, so that leaves me with Tatenashi-san and Mom?

Back in Bombard...

"Kazuha, why did you let him go?" Orage spoke.

"I didn't, he undid my ice at the last second. He's stronger than I expected."

"I don't allow excuses, you will have to take out those Icecrafters with your own hands, since they know our existence, we can't catch them off guard. You're the only one who can take take them down, understand?"

Kazuha shuddered as Orage gave her a stern look. She hesitated for a while, then replied:

"I understand." She said and left the room.

She entered another room after a walk. Probably her own room. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. She took out her necklace and looked at it.

"Onii-san... Mom…"

She he;d the necklace tightly, with a face full of pain and sadness. She was confused about what to do.

The next day...

"Okay everyone, ready to go?!" Tatenashi-san asked.

"Yup." we gave her a reply.

My wounds didn't healed completely, but at least I can still move around. It definitely sucks to be the one with the most injuries.

Suddenly, Gabriel called me. I summoned her out. Unexpectedly, Tatenashi-san summoned Diana too.

"Zane-sama! Remember to use me too!"

"Woi! Don't say things that are easy to misunderstand." I was shocked to hear her random babbles.

"Er... I mean battles. You never called me out to help you. Am I not good enough?"

"She's right. Tatenashi-sama, it seems like you two tend to get so focused in your fight you forgot our existence." Diana said. She was right.

Gabriel started giving me a sad dog look. Now she's learning stuff from Tatenashi-san?

"You're strong. It's...just….that.."

"You forgot her right?" Tatenashi-san gave some 'help'.

"Hey you! Zane-sama will never forget me okay? Right, Zane-sama?"

"Err... yes of course!" I quickly gave a response.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry I didn't use your help. I promise, I will ask you to help me out this time. Will you help me?"

"No! Not just this time, it's forever!"

"Okay okay."

"Everyone, we don't have much time!"

"Chill, Kanzashi-chan's scooping out thier location. How are we supposed to reach there if we don't know where is it." I said.

Kanzashi-chan was hiding her face behind those screens. How can she monitor three screens at once? That girl is amazing.

She located the ship. It's in the middle of the sea?

"Ara... Don't tell me they are scared of Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san smirked.

"No, they must have set a trap. That's pretty obvious."

"So how do we get to there?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I have a way." I suggested.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle on Bombard Ship

Tatenashi-san and I were sitting in a griffon I made out of ice. We were flying in the skies, trying to reach Bombard's ship. We figured that the only way to make Bombard surrender is to defeat their head, Orage. But to do that, we had to bust our way to the ship with force as their ship was in the middle of the sea.

"Zane-kun, I can see the ship! It's big when you look it from the top!"

"I see it too, so be prepared to jump."

"Huh? Jump?"

'"Of course! You think I would land this and gently escort you down like a princess? This is a fight!"

"Zane-kun, you meanie!"

At the shore...

"Are you ready, Kanzashi and Misaki-san?' Doranbolt asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping Zane."

"Sorry to cause you trouble…" Kanzahi-chan apologised.

"Don't worry, I can handle this."

"Doranbolt, how's your side?" Jellal asked

"We're good to go, how's Zane?"

"We're fine." I replied.

"Then, let's get this battle started." I announced.

"Hey Zane-kun, are we really doing this?!" Tatenashi-san complained.

"Yup, and here we go!" I pushed her as I jumped down from the griffon. Jellal carried Meldy and used his Meteor to dash straight ahead to Bombard's ship. Doranbolt used his Teleportation Magic and teleported Kanzashi-chan and Mom to the ship.

"Zane-kun, how are we going to land?!" Tatenashi-san asked.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. As soon as I see the deck of the ship, I started charging flames to my hand and released it to the deck. That reduce our impact from jumping down and we were on our feet as soon as we touched the deck. The ship flash freeze immediately from my flames. See, it's perfect.

"Oo, nice one Zane-kun, thanks!"

I turned around, and everyone was standing there already.

"Eh? You guys came first?"

Everyone nodded.

The crew were shocked by our sudden arrival even though they prepared for it. But, some of them weren't fazed at all. The Bounty Hunters. Those people are definitely a league of their own.

"So you people came back, but with two more people this time…."

I turned back again and saw Kazuha standing alongside a few people. Guess they are all Bounty Hunters. Not to mention we were totally surrounded by Bombard members.

"I will take the Icecrafter guy while you all take down the rest." She commanded.

"Who do you think you are! We don't take orders from you!" Neo shouted.

"Then, you can defeat him? Can any of you here could defeat an Icecrafter?"

He silenced.

"Kazuha? Is that you.. Kazuha?!" Mom teared up again. Must she cry every time she sees her child?

"That attitude… You must be my mother huh. You have some nerve to show up after abandoning me."

Kazuha's turned furious, glaring at Mom.

"Everyone, I will bring back Kazuha, then I will join you guys." I said.

Kazuha waved her hand. An ice wall showed up and isolated the two of us. I don't even know where are we after the ice wall was created. All I could see was a big ice dome and Kazuha.

"Kazuha, how did you end up here?" I always wanted to ask her that.

"Don't ask that. You should already know if you met her. She was the one who left me to die! That woman left me to Bombard to run away from them! I was caught back alive. I was about to be kill by them but then Orage-sama let me live, for one sole reason, to kill the rest of my family!"

"Kazuha! Mom wasn't as strong as us now, it wasn't her fault! Could you just forgive her? I already forgave her, you should too!"

"HAH?! Strong? You both are as useless as I was when I was captured!"

Kazuha got even pissed off and started launching ice spikes at us. I quickly drew out FrostEdge, cloaked it in flames and sliced them up. But, as soon as they were sliced in half, they reshaped into smaller spikes and continue charging at me.

"Roar of Ice Dragon!" I blew away all the spikes with my flames. I used up too much magic to create enough flames to blew them back. I had no choice but to call out Gabriel and try to end the fight as soon as possible.

"Zane-sama! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can you take her down? My magic is useless against her. I will support you as much as possible."

"I got it." Gabriel drew out her scythe.

"What this? Your own slave? You're just as disgusting as those Bombard guys."

"How dare you badmouth Zane-sama! He saved me and I decided to follow him!"

Gabriel shot fireballs at her. Kazuha created a shield to guard against herself, but the shield was devoured by her flames. Gabriel continued by attacking with her scythe. Kazuha quickly dodged her attacks and back up. She more agile than I thought.

"Go, Fenrir, devour everything." She created a ice wolf and it started attacking Gabriel. Gabriel fought against that wolf like its nothing! She could slashed the wolf in half easily due to her magic. She is indeed a good matchup against Kazuha.

Gabriel was busying taking down Fenrir that she didn't noticed the ice blades targeting her. I got up and sliced them in half before they could reach Gabriel.

"Zane-sama! Thank you!"

"Gabriel, quickly burn those blades!"

She swing her scythe and burn down the blades. Then, she created a tornado made of her flames and targeted Kazuha. I froze Kazuha's legs to prevent her from dodging the attack.

"Burn her down! Hellish Tornado!"

The tornado made impact and exploded. It's was a big explosion. There was smoke everywhere in this confined space. Soon, the smoke slowly faded. There was a big hole on the ice dome. Where's Kazuha?

Tatenashi-san and the others were still fighting the rest of the Bounty Hunters. Mom joined the fight too, although she was only fighting in the rear to protect Kanzashi-chan from the grunts. Suddenly, the surroundings of those two turned cloudy and the world is spinning around them.

"It's an illusion... But... It's...making me sick."

"Is...there...anything we could...do?" Mom was feeling nauseous from that.

"Where's Seraph? We.. have to stop.. this quickly." Doranbolt was about to topple over from the dizziness.

"Mirror.. Where's the mirror he planted?" Jellal looked around, but he couldn't focus.

While everyone was getting nauseous, Tatenashi-san stood there calmly.

She called out Diana and asked her to shoot out light rays in all directions. There was a reflection, showing where was the mirror. She then pointed her lance due west.

"Hydro Lance Burst!" A water lance bursted out of nowhere and shattered mirror, clearing the fake image. It's was Tatenashi-san.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine."

"Anyway, what happened to Zane-kun?" Tatenashi-san looked at the ice dome as smoke was emerging from it.

Back in the ice dome...

"Gabriel, where are you?"

"Zane...sama...I'm sorry…" I heard Gabriel behind me. When did she get there?

As I turned around, I saw Gabriel, with half of her body was covered with ice spikes. Someone was behind her. It was Kazuha. She was holding her up and she kicked her down.

"Gabriel, return back right now!" I forced Gabriel to head back to her realm. She disappeared into particles after the magic circle on my hand glowed.

"Kazuha... Why must you do this…. Can't you forgive Mom?"

I drew out FrostEdge, charged flames in it and charged right at her. She created a pack of wolves and move aside.

"Forgiving her? That must be a joke! I suffered enough thanks to her!"

"She suffered too! She hoped that you could give her a chance to make it up for you! All the actions she did was just to find you, and to see you again!" I used Seiun Sword Style: Full Moon Strike to knock back every wolf and charged towards one of them and used Metor Jab to defeat it. The other got back up and continued attacking.

Kazuha launched a wave of arrows at me. I can't dodge it and I got knocked back into a corner. The wolves charged at me, more arrows are coming my way.

"Btoooomm!" Almost half of the dome froze into icicles.

"Ceh, just a big talk. You can't even defeat me."

"Then, if I defeat you, you're coming back with me." I was standing on top of an icicle, while holding an ice bow loaded with an arrow that had it's tip burning with my flame. Then I fired the arrow at her before she could react. The arrow turned into a ice ball while the flame extinguished! Then my bow turned into an eagle and struck me. She could control my ice too?

She can consume my ice, control my ice, but I can't do any of that! The only magic I can use now is the flames from my Ice Dragon Slaying Magic. If this was a magic battle, I can't defeat her. Wait, this isn't a magic battle, there are no restrictions...

"Damn it, my ice won't work against you."

"You're right. You're the one who should give up now."

"Nope, I won't give up until the end!" I charged at her and swung my sword at her. She backed up and made ice cannons and shot me. It was too slow! I could dodge it!

I continued attacking with just FrostEdge and my flames. Those are they only things Kazuha can't manipulate. But this still can't help me win! Kazuha who can control ice has more advantage since ice is her magic. How can I counter it?

There must be a way...

"Listen, Zane, you are an Icecrafter, one who can control ice. With ice, we can create our own victory, our desired future. We are not bound to destiny even though we are from an ancient clan." Mom words were ringing in my ears.

That's it! I'm an Icecrafter!

"Hey you! Pay attention when you're fighthing. If not, you will meet your demise! Destroy him, Ice God's Imprision!" A gush of energy surrounded me. I was paralyzed by that so I can't move. On top of my head was an big icicle and I was surrounded by ice spikes too. The ice zoomed towards me. Time to test it out.

The ice made impact, but it didn't freeze up. Instead, a gush of mist was released.

"W…what?"

"Got you,' I walked out of the mist, launching a barrage of ice swords at her. She controlled it, turning in into arrows and shot back at me. Before, the arrows could reached me, they stopped.

"I found out your trick, Kazuha."

"How did they stop?" She was astonished.

The arrows shattered. She was confused and clouded in anger. She created another pack of wolves and this time with ice golems too to attack me. I used FrostEdge to slice the wolves up while dodging the golem's attacks.

Suddenly, the golem changed shape...into multiple cannons.

"Take this! Ice Make: Cannon Blast!" The cannons launched beams of light at her. She couldn't dodged it and took the damage. Finally, I was able to deal some damage to her.

"Aaahhhh!" She flew back against a wall.

"Give it up now, you couldn't win me."

"Lies! It's all lies!' She shuddered in fear.

"I knew how to use my power to my full potential now, well not fully maybe, thanks to Mom. As an Icecrafter, we can control ice, no matter what the source is. You knew that and used it to manipulate my ice, but now I know how to use my powers, it's useless now. Ice won't we any use to us in this fight!"

"I….I won't give up, not until I beat you... Be...because... Orage-sama...wants to ...kill you!" She got up and created a bunch of eagles, arrows, dragons, golems and blades and fired them at me.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Final Force- Vortex!" I charged flames into my hands, and made a fire ring with it. Then, I concentrated flames in the middle of the ring. The flames of the ring reacted and created a vortex. The vortex absorbed all the ice.

Kazuha was shocked.

"Ice Make: Hailberd Storm!" A big wave of small ice spikes from the ice I absorbed just now were shot out towards her. She couldn't control all this ice at a short time. The attack hit and defeated her in one shot. Her surroundings were covered by ice spikes.

"I…lost…" She collapsed. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I….lost... Orage-sama is going to kill me…" She began taking in fear.

"Don't worry, I will never let that happen. I will protect you and Mom, and defeat Orage."

"Onii-san…"

"On Mom's behalf, I want to ask you this. Will you forgive Mom?"

"I'll try talking to her.."

I smiled in response. She finally let it go...

Slowly the ice dome started to crumble. We have to get out of here quickly!

"Give it up! You're totally outnumbered!" NightRain said. He's one of the Bounty Hunters, the one who claims to control water.

"We prefer quality over quantity!" Tatenashi-san said as she used Wing Strike of Water Dragon at him.

Seraph and the grunts were holding off Jellal and Doranbolt. Meldy and Tatenashi-san were fighthing NightRain and Neo. The grunts had seperated the girls, making them harder to take the Bounty Hunters out.

"Onee-chan! On your left!"

Neo was shooting lighting bolts at her. There's too much bolts to dodge! If Tatenashi-san used magic, it will be exploded.

"Freeze."

The bolts turned into ice, Nao was frozen too. An ice griffon landed and turned into ice blades within an instant. The blades flew straight at the grunts and took them out.

"Don't you dare to touch Tatenashi-san, I will kill you." I stood at the edge of the ship, carrying Kazuha. She was unconscious.

"Zane-kun!" Tatenashi-san ran towards me.

I kicked the frozen Nao into the sea. He wants to undo the magic he will just get caught up into it. I lay Kazuha down, next to Mom.

"Kazuha... You're back. Thank goodness!" Mom hugged Kazuha.

"Take care of her. Kanzashi-chan, how's it going?"

Now, there's only two Hunters left, we can defeat them!'

"I see, Meldy, help Jellal. Tatenashi-san, support me. Kanzashi-chan, try to look for Orage, the master of Bombard."

"Got it!" The girls replied and took actions.

There are a few things running in my head now. Where's the last Hunter? How strong is Orage?

"Zane Jullian, it's been a while since I saw you…." NightRain said.

"Who are you? Your scent is pretty familiar, I noticed it when we fought." Tatenashi-san asked back.

"How forgetful you guys are. Does the name Extort bring up any memories?"

"Extort? What does that have to do?"

"Zane-kun... They...they are Extort Generals... He's Yashiro! Nao is Neo, and Seraph is Kuroka? Wait, isn't Kuroka a girl?"

Now that makes sense! The magic they used are pretty similar to the Generals. But now they got even stronger since we last fought. Still, Tatenashi-san's right. Kuroka is the illusionist of Extort, but she's a girl.

"You're smart. Seraph is Kuroka's twin brother. He wants revenge from you people. We, the leftover Generals escaped from being caught and found Bombard. They were the ones who saved us."

"Then I just have to send you back behind the bars again without failing this time!" I said.

"But still, I never knew you were this strong. After hearing about Icecrafters from Orage-sama, now it makes sense how you defeated Xanxus."

"Ceh, I defeated him without knowing I'm an Icecrafter myself, so it doesn't matter."

"Um, Zane-kun? Are you boasting? If it is, that's pretty lame…."

"Who cares, with my new powers, I will defeat you this time!"

The place started raining. The sea was getting rougher. A powerful presence is surging. He grew that strong since the last time we met?

"Water Titan's Fist!" A wave of water formed a giant fist behind him appeared and started heading towards me. It's moving pretty fast I had to say. I quickly dodged to the side and tried to freeze it. Before I could freeze it, it loses its shape and collapsed. What happened?

"You fell for it, it's there!"

The water on the floor rose back up and turned into smaller fists and started punching me. I can't keep on dodging it! If I do, I will fall into the sea which gives him more advantage.

"Hydro Cannon!" A bigger wave of water appeared and washed away the fist. It swallowed the fist and turned into a bigger stream of water. The water continued to rush at him. Then, it stopped.

"Thanks, Tatenashi-san."

"Mhahahaha, I shouldn't have say that you're smart... Realise it! I'm a Water God Slayer! You Dragon Slayers don't even stand a chance!"

We were all shocked. He's a God Slayer now?


	30. Chapter 30: Tatenashi VS Orage

"Eat this! Water Lancer Shot!" The stream of water that was stopped by NightRain turned back on us, and it reformed into a bunch of lances and they were all targeting the both of us.

"Freeze!" I quickly froze it.

"Then, reform!" The ice changed its shape and shattered into pieces.

"Ice Make: Short Sword!"

The ice regrouped together and formed several short swords and I gripped them between each of my fingers. Continuing by charging flames into the swords, I threw them at NightRain. He blocked it by casting a wall of water in front of the blades.

"Heavenly Wall of Water God!"

The blades deflected right back at us. I managed to destroy them all with a snap of my fingers. but suddenly, Kanzashi-chan shouted.

"Ahhh!"

Seems like something cut her. I didn't stopped all of them? How? I quickly turned back.

"What hit me? There's nothing around me….."

"You sure?" I confirmed it again. Kanzashi-chan said yes.

"Hey, your opponent is me! Take him down, Trident Strike of Water God!"

Tatenashi-san intercepted it with Mysteltainn.

"You're wrong, your opponent in this onee-san, the Water Dragon Slayer!"

She counterattack by swinging Mysteltainn at him.

I observed Kanzashi-chan wound. It wasn't a cut, it was a punch from someone, a human. There was a bruise mark on her arm.

Soon, Jellal got hit and flipped over with no reason. The same thing happened to Meldy too.

Doranbolt appeared at my side.

"There definitely something messing around here and I can't find it!" He gritted his teeth.

Don't tell me...

"Tatenashi-san, don't move for 30 seconds!"

"Stand still?! How am I suppose to fight?"

"Figure it out yourself!"

She sighed and stood still. Then, her surroundings glowed.

"Ice Make: Shell Armour!"

She was surrounded by an ice shell with spikes sticking out. I told everyone to fight without moving for a while as I continued casting the shell to myself, then Kanzashi-chan, followed by Meldy, Jellal and Doranbolt. I did this one by one, slowly. The others helped out by distracting the Bounty Hunters from attacking me.

I summoned out Gabriel once more. She recovered a little and guarded me for the time being.

"Jellal move to the top left of the deck. Doranbolt, move to the top middle of the deck."

They take positions and stood there. Great, I have created ice shells surrounding the ship. No one should be able to leave.

"Now, burst!"

The shells expanded dramatically that it filled the whole deck. The mirrors set up by Seraph broke and most of the grunts were took down by this. Seraph and NightRain managed to dodge it.

The shells shattered. Another person appeared. His body was full with ice spikes. Everyone was shocked.

"When did that guy appeared?" Meldy gasped.

"How...how did you found out?" Seraph asked.

"Kazuha told me about it."

Back at the ice dome, I asked Kazuha about Bombard. There were seven Bounty Hunters including Orage, but so far I've only saw six. So that remains one more Bounty Hunter unknown. Kazuha said it was a guy, but she doesn't know his powers. He had no magic presence. They fought before. As soon as the battle begun, he disappeared. The next thing she knew was she has been defeated, without anyone to deal any damage to her. It's like this guy can turn invisible.

"So from all I know from Kazuha, I remembered a guy who fought like this... The one who unleashed Atmos."

"Ci... But how you found out where am I?" He tried to get up.

"I didn't know where you are. I just took a bet. You only attack when one of you friends attack, making an illusion like it was your friend who deal the damage. So by creating an shell around each of us one by one, you had less targets. I told everyone to form a circle to trap you. Then, all I did was expand the shells and got you."

"Damn it.."

"You. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Treynon."

"We are still here you know! Now that you used up your magic, you're weak now!"

Seraph and NightRain charged at me. They were right. I almost exhausted all my magic power.

"As if I'll let you touch Zane-kun!"

Tatenashi-san finally activated Dragon Force. She unlocked a new power. She could create a spacial kind of flame like me too! With that, NightRain can't control her flames.

"The mirror are destroyed. We could get you know!" Jellal and Doranbolt countered Seraph's actions.

Immediately, I jumped back to Mom and asked for the lacrimas. After ingesting them, my magic power returned to me.

"Reform! Then, Abyssal Freeze!"

The ice around Treynon froze him up and trapped him. He's finished now.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Lance of Holy Water!"

A big water lance was formed and her flames created a vortex on the tip of the lance. Tatenashi-san launched it at NightRain. As the lance approaches, the flames around slowly turned into mist. That's the flames special property, the ability to change the flame into different states of matter, ice, water and steam. With mist, Tatenashi-san can use Clear Passion to create an explosion and combined with her Secret Dragon Slayer Art, NightRain was defeated.

"Direct Line!" Doranbolt teleported in a straight line and hit Seraph multiple times to distract him. The real deal's at Jellal's magic.

"Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!"

The lights from the magic circle shot down and took him out in one hit. His magic is powered up by Diana, allowing the magic to be casted faster and dishing out more damage.

"All the Bounty Hunters are defeated!" Tatenashi-san exclaimed happily.

"Uh? How?" Kanzashi-chan looked worried and shocked.

"What is it?"

"I can't find Orage…"

"That weird. Guess we had to find him ourselves." Tatenashi-san said.

Suddenly, I can't move. Kanzashi-chan's Archive suddenly disappeared. Everyone had a surprised look in their faces, except for Tatenashi-san.

"What wrong, everyone?" She started questioning us.

"I can't move." I told her.

"I can't use magic either!" Kanzashi-chan shouted out.

"I'm fine here, look.." She created a water ring around her.

The clouds suddenly darken and rained. Is it NightRain's tactics? Impossible, he's knocked out unconscious.

A strong ominous wind blew by.

Someone zoomed through the skies in lighting and landed on the deck. It made a thundering roar as he landed.

It was Orage.

"It's Orage!" Tatenashi-san gasped.

"Wait, this is all your doing? But, how?" I asked.

"You're good at reading the situation, Icecrafter. Yes, this is all my doing... This is my stage!"

"Let us go now! What do you want?!" Mom yelled. Even though she can't move, I can sense her fear towards this man.

"All of your lives! And no one escapes from my rules. Only this Icecrafter's lover here can move and use magic freely. Until either her or me was defeated, the stage will fade, those are the rules... In my territory, you obey my rules…."

"That magic...is Distortion. A field set with the rules made by the user, it is impossible to break through those. It's a Lost Magic." Kanzashi-chan explained.

"You bastard….."

He is taking it out on Tatenashi-san because of me... I had to do something to break this field!

"Don't worry Zane-kun, I will take him down….."

"He's dangerous, watch out." Kazuha finally opened her eyes and spoke.

"Still, I can't believe you betrayed me, Kazuha. After this is all over, you will be heavily punished, or maybe I won't let you live at all! I wasted my time and saved you!"

"Not on my watch! Wing Slash of Water Dragon!" Two water blades whipped out at him. He jumped up.

"Huh, getting impatient now and goes for a surprise attack are we."

Tatenashi-san followed him and they both continued to clash. It was an even fight. But Orage shouldn't have anymore tricks left. HE already showed us his magic.

"Come forth, thunderstorms!"

"Zzz...Boomm!"

Lightning struck down on one of the sails. The ice covering the ship took the damage and all the ice around the ship shattered to pieces by that one attack. If it wasn't for the ice I laid around the ship to prevent it from moving... It would have hit Mom and Kazuha.

The rain got stronger and it became a thunderstorm. The seas turned rougher. The ship started swaying left and right. Tatenashi-san lost her balance and fell down. Orage took the chance and knocked her down. The floor burst opened as Tatenashi-san fell down deeper.

"Tatenashi-san! You're alright?!" I was getting more and more worried as the fight went on. She had used up her magic for a long time now, even someone like her couldn't last any longer.

"This is not the end! I'm just getting started! Gigan Crusher!"

He swinged his fist downwards into the floor, creating a big explosion. But, the explosion wasn't that big, and water rose up from the hole in the floor. It must be Tatenashi-san's magic! She opened her mouth and absorbed as much rain as possible, replenishing her magic. She should be fine now, although for a short while only.

"Cleansing Rain!"

She pointed her lance downwards while she in the air and shot out multiple water missiles from the four barrels in her lance. Orage jumped back out... without even a scratch! And he even had something on both his hands. It's a steel gauntlet.

"Hahahaha! You're magic isn't going to work! I wield the magic to manipulate the weather depending on the area I'm in. It's called Forecast!"

"This ability to control weather.. Don't tell me you used the magic crystal from Sepal Island?!" Kanzashi-chan deduced.

"You're correct. It was my magic crystal originally but some self-righteous person took it away from me. So now, I have implanted the magic crystal into my body, allowing me to use it's powers anytime! It was a pain to get the crystal myself but it was worth it!"

The waves hit the ship again. Unable to move around, we fell and rolled down into a room behind us. The door shut as soon as everyone went in. Talk about convenient!

Tatenashi-san and Orage are still outside battling.

I had to open the door and help her!

My body moved. Huh? Isn't my body paralyzed from his magic?

"You can't use magic in this zone, so maybe this place isn't affected from his Distortion." Kanzashi-chan said.

"This place looks like a prison. Maybe that's why it's magic restricted." Jellal said

"Anyway, we have to save Tatenashi-san!" I looked out through the door's window.

Waves of water being splashed on the deck. The ship was shaking even rougher.

"How...how did you do this?!" Tatenashi-san surfed on top of the water. All her attacks weren't hitting him.

"Hahaha, Forecast let's me control weather, but in order to properly use its power, I gained resistance and control from the elements of weather like wind, earth and of course water. Many people can't master this magic...because they will be crushed by the harsh weather themselves! But not me, because I'm strong, stronger than anyone!"

"So that means even my water can be controlled by you as long as there's rain? Damn... This is a hard fight."

"Realize you weaknesses now and be perished under the seabed! Wave Tide Crash!"

The water rose up in waves and gushed at Tatenashi-san. She was constantly knocked by water and flipped up and down.

Suddenly, the waves calmed down. That surely wasn't Orage's intention, then who did it?

"Then I just have to control the water back myself too right?"

Her expressions turned serious. You could she how focused she was in the fight, with eyes that displayed her determination to defeat Orage. She used her flames to infuse with the sea water, allowing her to control the water. The water flowed back into the sea and numerous dragon heads made out of water appeared.

"How did you do that?"

"That's a secret! Now lie down obediently!"

The dragon heads struck down and attacked Orage. Unable to control the water, he got chomped and slashed by the dragons.

"Arrgghhh!"

It took awhile before the dragons lost their form. Tatenashi-san can't keep their shape too long.

"Urrghhh, you got me... But I face a similar opponent once, so is still not a problem."

What is he saying?

"Rage with the seas! Storms of lightning rain down!"

More thunder struck down. One hit Orage. But he isn't damaged. The lighting is traveling to the gauntlet?

"Lighting Drill!" He pumped his gauntlets together and charged a beam of electric at Tatenashi-san. She dodged it at the nick of the time.

"No way... The gauntlet acted as a lightning rod and absorbed the lighting?"

"You think fast, girl. But knowing that won't change anything!"

He did it once more. Soon, the battle heated up again. But this time, it was one sided. Tatenashi-san can't use any magic on him. It will conduct electricity and damage Tatenashi-san.

"Take this! Electron Jab!" He threw a punch at Tatenashi-san. She flew back against a wall.

"Phew, this was stronger than I thought, but it held on…"

Tatenashi-san walked out of the debris. She was okay?

"What now?!"

"Ummm, pure water? Which doesn't conduct electricity.." She smirked.

"Water blades, cut my opponent down! Hydro Slash!"

The water blades started spinning, forming a ring shape and sliced down Orage. Even though he had a resistance against water, the blades still could deal a little damage to him. But that wasn't her main motive. It was just to buy time. Some of the blades cut down the other sail, allowing it to fall on top of Orage. Before he knew it, the wooden pole came crashing down on him.

He was still conscious after that impact. The field was gone.

"Everyone, stand back a little. I'm breaking through the door."

I used Seiun Sword Style: Starlight Burst and broke the door. Then I quickly went to Tatenashi-san.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no worries."

"Nope...you're...not! I'm bringing you all with me! Swallow up everything and bring it to its demise! Whirlpool Demolition!"

A huge whirlpool appeared and started sucking us down. He's trying to bring us down with him!

"Everyone! Get out of the ship now!" Doranbolt called out.

We froze. Why can't we move? Tatenashi-san pulled my hand, but I'm not moving at all. I was feeling nauseous, not due to the ship, but something else. It's a magic.

Wait... It's Seraph! It's a illusion!

"Tatenashi-san, it's an illusion! Break the mirrors now!"

"I got it! Ripple Break!"

Rings of water shot out and it did nothing. Where are the mirrors?

"Probably under the ship!" Kanzashi-chan suggested.

"Let try this again! Water Lance!"

Nothing happened. It was just the whirlpool sucking the ship down and... Orage was still standing! And that's not an illusion. He must have set up another Distortion, not allowing us to use magic.

"Watch out, Tatenashi-san!"

She saw him attacking and dodged his attack. Orage disappeared!

"Damn it! I can't break the mirror! The illusion is annoying!"

I can't use my magic! If I can, I can do something about it. All I need now is ice! With ice, I can still use my ability. Where do I get ice...

Ohh yeah, I got it!

"Mom, throw the lacrimas on the floor now!"

"How do I do that? I can't move!" She exclaimed. She wasn't even to stand stably due to the confusion fro the illusion.

The next wave of water hit the ship and the ship shook. We all unable to move and fell down. At that moment, Tatenashi-san's lance poked me. I was pushed towards Mom. We collided at each other. That made the lacrimas fell out her pocket! We did it!

"Unleash you power within you now!"

The lacrimas exploded. Icicles were all over the ship.

"Help me out, Mom, Kazuha!"

They nodded in response and we shaped the ice into spears and shot it underwater. The mirrors was underneath the ship like Kanzashi-chan said. The mirror broke and illusion is canceled! Everything returned to normal. The stormy weather slowly faded away.

"No way... My last bit of energy…." Seraph groaned.

"Curse you Icecrafters…." Orage grunted and charged at me.

"Give it up now! Reform!"

All the ice turned into multiple ice spikes and they were lobbed at Orage. He wasn't able to control ice since there was no ice around this area for him to manipulate as an element of the weather. He didn't dodged them all and took the damage.

"You're finished. Seiun Sword Style: Spiralling Orbit!"

I spun violently and created a powerful force, slashed Orage upwards and sent him in air. He dropped back on the deck of the ship, unconscious.

Bombard was defeated! Everyone cheered as I hugged Tatenashi-san.

"I did it! Yahoo!" She cheered.

"Thank you... Thank you for helping me."

She patted my head.

"There there.. I'm fine, don't worry about me…."

Those were her last words before she collapsed. How could that be fine?

The Council arrived and cleaned things up. Glad that was all over.


	31. Chapter 31: Our Vacations

Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi-chan, Kazuha, Mom and I were at our house, listening what Tatenashi-san has to say.

"So everyone, this onee-san gathered you all here is to announce something….."

"Wh...what happened?" Kanzashi-chan shuddered.

"Oh my, don't tell me you two are getting married?" Mom asked. That left Kazuha, Kanzashi-chan and I shocked.

What are you thinking, Mom?!

"M…..mom... Please stop...jo...joking like this!" Kazuha turned red within seconds.

She called her 'Mom'. That's some improvement.

"About that... We'll leave it for next time. Now... We're going for a vacation!"

I clapped softly. The rest gave a 'huh?' look at her.

"Hora, now it's almost the end of the year, so after working so hard, we should reward ourselves with a vacation...to the beach!"

"The beach? It's not summer now…" Kazuha commented.

"Don't be such a stiff, who says we can't go to the beach even its raining or snowing or there's a tsunami going?"

"Huh? Is it going to be like that?!" Kanzashi-chan got scared.

Why is she scared? Well, I'm scared too. As her little sister and childhood friend, she had talked to us about the craziest ideas she could think of. And she wasn't joking most of the times.

"Anyway, here our plan. We go to the beach by train tomorrow, then we have fun at the beach until noon, we can stroll around at the nearby forest, at night we will have a barbecue party. We are going to stay at a beach house Zane-kun rented and we leaving at the next day, how's that sound?"

"Well, it actually sounds normal." Kanzashi-chan agreed to join.

"I will gladly join, but shouldn't we share the expenses?" Mom asked.

"It's okay, we're a family now. It doesn't matter." I told her.

"Then Kazuha, how about you?" I asked.

"I.. I'm not into these kind of stuff! It sounds so plain."

Tatenashi-san leaned nearer to Kazuha and whispered to her:

"If you join, you could get to know your family better. You can experience the motherly love you longed for."

She silenced for a while and blushed.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go!"

"Okay that settles it then! Everyone, be prepared for tomorrow. Be so excited that you can't sleep at all!"

"What is that, a curse?" I gave her a look.

She giggled.

After the defeat of Bombard, Kazuha acknowledged Misaki as her mother.

"Kazuha! I beg you, give me a chance to make up with you. I'm so sorry that I left you…"

Mom grabbed her hand tightly. Kazuha still won't look her in the eye.

"I still hate you. But, as thanks to Onii-san saving me, I'll try move on from the past."

"Thank you!" Mom hugged her with a face full of tears.

"Don't get so close to me! You're dripping snot on me!" Kazuha shouted.

The two decided to start all over again, and they moved to Magnolia. Those two actually live in the same apartment as Tatenashi-san and I. We found an empty slot which is two floors below us and Kazuha and Mom rented it. Glad they were able to live together peacefully.

The next morning...

"Tatenashi-san, we are not going to the train station or anywhere if you're going out like this."

"Why?" She gave me an innocent look.

I look at her attire. She just wore her two piece bikini swimsuit. Nothing else.

"Just please put on some appropriate clothes…" I sighed.

"Why? It's easier so that I don't need to change." She smiled. That smile is definitely no good. I've seen it so many times.

"Okay okay, I got it. Then let's go." I tugged her hand and headed for the door. Now she will back up and put on some clothes.

I arrived at the door. I turned around and looked at her, she was still smiling.

"What's wrong? Is the door broken?" She asked and ended her sentence with a smirk.

"I lost. Now please put on some clothes!"

"Zane-kun's reaction is so cute! You are really a possessive person!"

"Of course I am. I'll never let any guy close to you." I whispered.

She claimed her victory and finally we can depart.

We reached the train station the last. Everyone was waiting for us. Mom and Kazuha both sat on the bench while Kanzashi-chan was waving at us. By the way, Kanzashi-chan looked good in that big straw hat she was wearing.

"Sorry everyone, we're late."

"That's right Zane-kun. As a gentleman, you should be arriving first." Tatenashi-san scorned. I shot a look back at her.

"You're the last one I wanna hear those words coming out form your mouth."

"Hehe. By the way, Kazuha-chan, did my 'curse' work on you?"

Tatenashi-san was holding her mouth, wanting to laugh. What's so funny? I looked at Kazuha.

She looked like a living zombie! With her long and unkept hair and half-awaken eyes, I'm guessing she didn't sleep enough.

"Ara ara, Kazuha is so excited since she never been to a trip with her friends before." Mom giggled.

"Mom! Don't say stupid stuff! It isn't real!" Kazuha now got pissed and fired up.

We got on the train and arrived at our destination after 20 minutes.

"We're here!"

Everyone gasped in joy. After that, it was silence again.

There's no one on the beach except us. Winter is coming so the breeze is actually a little cold than usual. Then...

"With no one on the beach, we can have the whole beach for ourselves?" I accidentally thought out loud. Well, not that loud but Tatenashi-san heard it.

"Yup, good guess Zane-kun. Now, everyone transform!"

Tatenashi-san took off they yellow blouse I forced her to wear and jumped onto my back for a piggyback ride.

"No fair! You wore your swimsuit underneath your clothes!" Kazuha said as she was dragged to the changing room by Mom. Kanzashi-chan still stood there, looking at the ground. Isn't she going to change as well?

Tatenashi-san got down from me and went up to Kanzashi-chan. She forcefully took off Kanzashi-chan's clothes in front of me! I quickly closed my eyes and turned around.

"W…Wh..what are you doing!"

"Umm...Zane-san...it's okay. You can turn around."

"What? No way I'm doing that!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and my body was turned around by someone's force, it was Tatenashi-san.

"Zane-kun you dummy, Kanzashi-chan has her swimsuit all along!" She laughed.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Kanzashi-chan in her swimsuit. Ohhhh...

She's just too shy to take her shirt off like Tatenashi-san.

After that, Tatenashi-san and I didn't forgot our spirits. We summoned Gabriel and Diana. When they showed up, they were already in their swimsuits. Their swimsuits represented their identities pretty well with Gabriel having a black swimsuit while Diana has a white swimsuit. Apparently, they can change their outfits as they like, so it's quite handy as they won't need to bring a change of clothes.

Mom came out from the changing rooms. Wow, she's wearing a white two piece swimsuit that is pretty revealing. Tatenashi-san already dragged Kanzashi-chan to the ocean and she's bullying Kanzashi-chan with a water gun.

Someone was hiding behind Mom's shadows.

"Don't tell me that's...Kazuha?"

Mom pushed her out. She was wearing a one piece dark blue swimsuit with a revealing back..

"Wow, Kazuha, you looked good. That swimsuit suits you."

"Really?! You really mean it?" Her eyes sparkle. I nodded silently.

She looked happy. Glad she's enjoying herself.

"Hey! Come on you guys, the water is so good!" Tatenashi-san called out to us.

"You guys go on. I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done putting up the umbrella." I told the girls.

"Zane-sama, let me help you." Gabriel offered.

"It's fine. I'll be done soon."

I created some ice clones and together, we put up the umbrella, laid the beach blanket and put out the boxes with our lunch. Also, I inflated a beach ball and a swimming tube for Gabriel. Fun fact, she can't swim.

"Zane-sama, you're amazing as always!" Gabriel was impressed as I handed the swimming tube to her.

We had a lot of fun on the beach. There's no one else here except for us. It's like we owned a private beach all to ourselves. During this time, it's the first time I see Kazuha smiled and laughed so brightly. Kazuha and Mom already slowly built up their relationship as mother and daughter. The two's attitude of give and take which made it happen.

The two spirits were having fun too. Glad to see they had staring to enjoy their lives and do things together other than fighting. And of course, I had a blast too. It's been awhile since Tatenashi-san and I get to spend time together and have fun. She was a little too excited about this and was quite hyperactive. That's just like herself.

Time passes quickly when you're having fun is what people said right? It is so true. Soon, it was after noon already. We had lunch and rested a while. Tatenashi-san and Kazuha seemed to got into a war... To see who made the best bento for...me? I almost died there. They made too much and forced me to eat it all! What about the others?

"So Zane-kun, who's the victor?" Tatenashi-san looked at me with her evil eyes.

"Of course it's me, Mom helped me after all. Food made by mothers are always the best, right, Onii-san?"

So she did admit it was made by Mom?

"Yes, you're correct Kazuha... But the victor has to be…." I spoke after swallowing the food.

The two stared at me even closer...

"Me of course! Look at those four." I pointed at the rest of the gang.

Kanzashi-chan, Diana, Gabriel and Mom were eating the lunch I made.

The girls collapsed.

"You have a point Zane-sama, you really can cook! It's so delicious!" Gabriel was stuffing her mouth with food until her cheeks bulged out like a squirrel's cheeks.

"Hora, Gabriel! Swallow before you talk. And don't stuff you mouth with so much food at once!" Diana was lecturing Gabriel as usual.

"It's so blissful to be able to eat the lunch prepared by my own son!" Mom was drowned in her own happiness.

Once we were ready to go again, Tatenashi-san suggested we play beach volleyball.

"So we are going to make two teams! First team, Zane-kun, Kazuha-chan and Mom. The others will be the other team."

"Wait what?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Your team has four people but we only have three!" Kazuha opposed.

"That's right! Why do I have to be in the same team as you?" Gabriel protested too.

"You have Zane-kun, the super volleyball player! So it's fine!"

"What's with the nickname?"

"Then let us begin!" Tatenashi-san began with a serve. Did she just ignored Gabriel?

The game started, but after five minutes.. Wait it didn't even passed three minutes and Kazuha and Mom were knocked unconscious by the ball. They were total klutz in volleyball. We had a hard time against the others but slowly we were coordinating with each other smoothly as the game continues. Still, we lost the match in the end.

"Now it's time to punish the loser!" Tatenashi-san laughed evilly.

"Loser? So only one gets punished?"

"Yup, and it's you Zane-kun! Atone the sins of your family and be a sacrifice! Muahahha!"

"Now it turned into a drama?"

"Oh no! Zane, you must endure it! You must do it for our family!"

Mom played along with Tatenashi-san too? That felt like the world is turning against me.

What's the punishment? They buried me in sand and made a sandcastle while they were at it too.

But still, when they talk about family, I kept remembering Orage. It was at the Bombard ship where I asked him why he targeted us Icecrafters. He replied:

"The revenge goes back about 30 yeas ago, where Bombard was founded by my parents. As a pirate group, we did what we were supposed to, raiding and taking other people's resources. One day, when we raided an island far from the continent, we failed. We had to retreat empty handed. We were stopped by a powerful clan. They had the ability to control ice. They were called Icecrafters. We were unable to do anything against the, even we had magic items. My father decided to raid thier village and stop any force that can oppose us. We failed again, and this time, the damages were even worse. Both of my parents were killed by them. That's where I swore, I will kill all Icecrafters that still exist. I trained, and trained and kept on training. When I was older, I gathered up as many people I can and raided the village again. This time, I had Forecast as my side. I was able to take down the whole village and killed the head. But someone escaped. The Chief's wife and her daughter. We tried to hunt them down but we only got the daughter. I decided not to kill her but train her instead, so she can kill the rest of the Icecrafters. But she betrayed me now and I lost everything."

He did what he could to avenge his family. He cared for his family. I respected him for that and hoped I could be that resolved to protect my family too.

At evening, we head to the beach house to stay for the night. The house is just near the beach.

As soon as we entered the house, everyone was shocked, except me of course. I was the one who rented this house through some connections. It was quite pricey at first but thanks to Tatenashi-san's negotiating skills, we managed to cut down the price.

"Wow! It's so spacious and beautiful!" Mom commented.

"This is amazing." Kanzashi-chan continued.

They walked around the house to check it out. It's a double storey wooden house with a big living room right after you entered the house, a kitchen in the back, up to eight rooms, several washrooms and a big bathing area that is modelled after a famous public bath not far from the town.

"Then, everyone should take a bath now. It's late now." Diana suggested.

"Hey Zane-kun, wanna join us?"

"Huh?'"

I looked around. I get it now... I'm the only guy in the house!

"No no no, I'm using the bathroom upstairs." I quickly escaped by dashing to to the second floor.

'Wow! It's so spacious!" Tatenashi-san was the first to enter the bath.

The girls used the bath downstairs together.

"Oo, Kazuha-chan, you sure have a big bust. Can this onee-san feel it?" Her eyes sparkled. Kazuha screamed and ran away.

"Even a girl younger than me has bigger breasts? This is unfair.." Kanzashi-chan muttered underwater.

"It's okay. You're just a late bloomer, you will get big soon." those comfort words came from Mom's mouth. Kanzashi-chan was shocked and backed up immediately.

"Don't tell me you want to seduce Zane-sama too? He already had so much problems with that witch there and now you're joining her?" Gabriel sounded angry.

The water around her suddenly rose and splashed her.

"Huh? Did this onee-san heard someone badmouthing her?" She giggled.

Are they just fooling around or taking a bath? Even I could hear their voices upstairs.

Several minutes passed and Tatenashi-san decided to leave the bath.

"Huh? Leaving already?"

"Yup, gotta help out Zane-kun preparing the barbecue. Don't miss it out!"

She left.

"She's such a good kid, I'm glad Zane-kun found such a girl…" Mom sighed in happiness.

"Ceh, she's could be there to trouble Onii-san."

"Umm... Gabriel? Are you okay?" Kanzashi-chan poked her.

She stayed in the water for too long!

"Yo, Zane-kun! Your rescue is here!" Tatenashi-san waved her hand.

"You done bathing? That's fast, did you wash yourself properly."

I was settings up the rack for the grill. Suddenly, she hugged me from behind.

"Of course I did. You can sniff me all you want to confirm it, I don't mind if it's you."

"I'm not doing that! Anyway, can you help me get the ingredients out? They're in the kitchen table."

"Okay-dokey." She answered in a singsong tone and walked into the kitchen.

Soon, the others joined us when we done setting things up. We had our dinner and played some games to past the time before we hit the hay. Tatenashi-san followed me to my... Wait, why is her bag in my room?

"We are sharing a room together of course." She read my mind and answered the question. Arrgghhh, no point for arguing now. I will just be defeated by her. I quietly crawled up to the end of the bed and said good night to her. She patted my head as a reward and pulled the blanket to herself.

The next morning, she was already in the kitchen when I woke up. I helped her to prepare breakfast for everyone. Mom walked out of her room and saw us.

"Good morning." she yawned. We greeted her back.

She sat at the chair while looking at us work. She was smiling the whole time. I kept watching Mom from time to time out of curious.

"Zane-kun, stop looking at Mom when you cook! Be careful!"

"Ahh sorry!" I stumbled a bit and continued cooking.

"Don't tell me Tatenashi-chan is jealous? Don't worry, I won't steal away Zane from you."

Tatenashi-san started getting pouty. I laughed when I saw her in this situation.

"Zane-kun! How dare you laugh! You meanie!"


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogue of a Story

After that vacation, we carried out our usual lives.

Kazuha joined Fairy Tail too and joined my team. The team that I first started with Tatenashi-san grew bigger and bigger. That symbolises I had found more of my family members.

It was almost the end of the year and even though Christmas was near, I didn't stop training. I need to get stronger and master my new ability to protect those I care. I won't let any events from the past repeat again. Kazuha had already mastered her powers since she started using the Icecrafter's ability when she was small. Now, she's able to create wolves and much more things without using Ice Make. I asked her to teach me how to control and use my ability. Luckily, she was kind enough to train me.

"Guess I have no choice then if you are going to beg me. I'm not that cruel to see my own big brother being so pathetic."

Those are the words she said when she accepted me.

We had our training at the forest I always used to train. Training was harsh. She focused on making me able to reform ice quickly and precisely into objects without relying on Ice Make. Doing that was harder than physical training since it requires a sharp mind that can visualise a good image.

Through her guidance, I was improving steadily.

Before we went back home, I thanked her.

"Thanks, Kazuha. You are a good teacher."

"W-whaat are you saying?! Flattering won't make your training go any easier!"

"Of course it won't. Don't go easy on me. Train me as hard as possible!"

"If you work too hard.. You might get tired.." She muttered.

At morning, I was getting ready to head back for breakfast after training in the forest.

"Zane-kun! Where did you go?" Tatenashi-san was looking for me.

I saw her under the ground where I was and jumped down from the small cliff.

"Jeez, what are you doing in the forest? It's not like you could practice your Icecrafter's powers in there."

"I'm not practising my ability, I'm just creating new techniques for Seiun Sword Style."

"Ohh. Then how many moves have you created so far?"

"Originally, I made 14 moves. That was to mark the age I lost you."

"Zane-kun is such an emo. Hahaha…" Tatenashi-san laughed.

"Oh shut up."

"Then why are you creating new moves?"

"To mark that what age you are when I found you back."

"Wow, that is just a perfect excuse to create more moves. Zane-kun is so cute!"

"Ceh, let's just go back now, I'm tired."

"Don't push yourself too far, you won't be able to enjoy the festivals."

"Festivals huh... It's be a while since I celebrate those…"

After the fall of Sarashiki, I kept blaming myself for being too weak. I just kept on training and training to get stronger. I ignored everything that was around me, festivals, catastrophes, breakthroughs around the world and much more. Now that Tatenashi-san is with me again, she won't hesitate to drag me into all these festivals. I'm once again beginning to celebrate special festivals.

Soon, winter came. The town started snowing. Most of the people around the town stayed indoors. It's been a while since I see a town covered in snow, but it was still bright due to the street lamps and decorations for the festival. The town was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

It was after dinner, when Tatenashi-san was done cleaning the plates, she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Here you go, it keeps you warm." she handed me a cup of tea.

"Thanks, but I don't need to keep myself warm. My body is immune to the cold after all."

"That's exactly why you need to keep warm. You're so cold to everyone, including this onee-san too." she gave a frighted and pity face.

Now I'm worried too. Did I treat everyone around me that bad?

"Is that really how you felt all this time?"

She nodded quietly. Her expression worsens.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm bad with interacting with people." I apologised.

She moved closer to me and whispered something to me.

"Zane-kun, it's a joke. And also, your body is actually warmer the you thought."

She blew air right by my ear. That tickled. Wait, it's a joke?

"You know, if you aren't a Water Dragon Slayer, I wanted to splash this cup of tea on you…"

"Hora, you're being mean again!" She pointed at me.

"You used to be like that, ignoring most of the things going on. But after we met again, you changed. You turned more kinder and nicer, and that made me fell for you." She continued.

"I see."

"By the way, call me Tatenashi now. We are not strangers to each other anymore, so cut out the honorifics. I will call you Zane too."

"Wait, what?"

"That decision is final. No objections allowed."

"Okay okay, Tatenashi-sa... Tatenashi."

"Good boy."

"So, Zane... What's my Christmas gift?"

Damn, I forgot that!

"Errmm...it's a secret!"

"Ah! Zane panicked! You haven't prepared anything right?"

"You got me... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She gave me one of her evil looks. What did she had in mind this time?

"Then, I'll just take you for my present!" She jumped and cling onto me.

"Wahh! Stop it!"

Soon, Christmas Eve came. Fairy Tail held a party. All of us joined it. It was a total chaos. Natsu was jumping up and down, eating all of the food; Erza went berserk when Natsu kicked her cake; Gray started stripping and joined the fray, it was a disaster. But I did enjoyed my time there. Tatenashi kept saying how creepy it was to see me smiling all the time. I was running out of steam by the time we got back.

Next day, it was Christmas. The day started with Tatenashi waking me up right beside my bed. She must have snuck into my bed last night when I was asleep. As I told her we were having a dinner at Mom's place, she got pouty and angry.

"And here I was thinking to have a romantic candle dinner with Zane…."

"Well, my bad. I will find a way to make it up to you, okay?"

"Well, good luck with that!" She got angry.

We weren't doing anything special until evening. When the sun set, we prepared to head over Mom's to celebrate Christmas. When I was packing the presents for everyone, Tatenashi came out from the bathroom.

"Ta-da! Merry Christmas!"

She was wearing a daring Christmas costume.

"How's this?" She spin in circles to show off.

"You look good."

She smiled and we head to Mom's place. We greeted each other and soon Kanzashi-chan arrived too. Everyone was gathered at one place, enjoying the festivals. We had a scrumptious dinner with a turkey as the main dish. After we had our fill, we exchanged presents. This is the first time I ever did this. When I was in Sarashiki's family, I will always find a way to escape since I don't think I had the right to celebrate with them. It was Tatenashi who found me and dragged me to those family party. I didn't even gave anything to Tatenashi but she gave me a gift nevertheless. This time, I had to give her a gift too. I gave her the gift she gave me last time, a handkerchief. I know it's lame and stupid but I couldn't find anything else to give her. I did sew some more flowers to it. Glad she accepted it.

Later that night, after we were back at our home, Tatenashi asked me this:

"Zane, what's your New Year's resolution?"

I stunned for a while, then I decided. I had to say it now, to her.

"Marrying you."

Her eyes widened, and her smile grew bigger. Soon, she threw herself at me.

"I'm so happy, but that's not going to work!"

"Why?" I was shocked and worried now.

"We are going to register tomorrow. It's completed before New Year, so make another resolution!" She got down from me.

"Wait, are we seriously doing this?!"

"Yeah, I saw the ring under your drawer a while ago, I was just waiting for this moment. I like that ring very much."

She knew everything... I got it out from my pocket and put it on her finger. It was a silver ring with a blue jewel on top. The jewel was carved into a diamond shape.

At night, we shared the same bed. Tatenashi was sleeping soundly, with a smile on her face. I can't resist and stroked her hair. She suddenly woke up and kissed me.

"I love you."

I repeat those words to her too.

After we registered, we told it to everyone; Mom, Kazuha and Kanzashi-chan. Gabriel and Diana already knew about it from the start.

A new year has started. I was glad and happy to have Tatenashi as my wife. There's a new member in the guild too. Tatenashi went up and introduced herself immediately.

"Hi there! Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Tatenashi Jullian, and this is my husband, Zane Jullian. He's a S-rank Mage so don't mess with him, okay?"

I gave a smile to that newcomer. Everyone except him was shocked. We forgot to tell them... Hahaha

"Hey Tatenashi, here's my resolution. I want a family of my own."

"Mmm, okay. We'll created a family." she said as she laid herself onto my chest.


End file.
